


call me maybe

by Bomzhechmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomzhechmo/pseuds/Bomzhechmo
Summary: Ханамаки ошибается номером, пытаясь выпытать у Ойкавы совет о том, как победить Ивайзуми в армрестлинге, и почему-то продолжает писать остроумному незнакомцу, который ему ответил
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [call me maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168451) by [totooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totooru/pseuds/totooru). 



> макки - обычный шрифт, маццун - курсив

(5:38) ладно ойкава  
(5:38) сдаюсь  
(5:38) как мне победить ивайзуми в армрестлинге  
(5:38) в чем секрет  
(5:39) кст это не потому что я думаю что тебе удалось победить ивайзуми (птмшт ивайзуми > ты) но я знаю что ты, как его давний друг, знаешь кое-какие грязные секретики. так что я верю что ты, как мой друг, раскроешь его слабости

_(5:41) ты пытался использовать элемент неожиданности?  
(5:42) например внезапно закричать, плюнуть ему в лицо или торжественно признаться, что ты без ума от него и/или его бицухи_

(5:44) черт возьми ойкава, шаловливый маленький предатель. это гениально. я просто в восторге. давай. можешь взять ключи от моего дома и трахнуть мою жену. ты заслужил это дружище

_(5:46) спасибо чувак  
(5:46) хотя я не Ойкава, если это что-то меняет_

(5:47) о прости чувак новый телефон  
(5:47) хотя она и так вся твоя приятель  
(5:48) но она несуществующая если это что-то меняет

_(5:50) тогда дай мне то, что я смогу взять_

(5:51) я отдам тебе ивайзуми  
(5:51) он типа идеальная женушка  
(5:52) но он будет в ярости если я пообещаю его невинность незнакомцу + скорее всего прикончит меня  
(5:53) без обид конечно

_(5:54) все норм приятель  
(5:55) кст, судя по прошлым сообщениям могу сказать, что тот парень ни за что тебя не простит, если ты это сделаешь  
(5:55) а я не хочу нести за это ответственность_

(5:56) ауч  
(5:57) просто подожди и я сокрушу ивайзуми. завтра. используя твою тактику. еще раз спасибо чувак

_(5:58) удачи  
(5:58) я в тебя верю_

———

(4:08) ну так вот  
(4:08) я опробовал твой способ. внезапные крики, бесстыжий флирт. я даже обслюнявил его

_(4:08) лол ты отсосал ему прямо во время армрестлинга?  
(4:08) вот это талант_

(4:09) ээй лмао  
(4:09) дерзко. мне нравится

_(4:10) я буду выступать здесь всю неделю  
(4:10) весь месяц, весь год  
(4:11) ну ладно, а мой совет оказался таким же удачным как шутки?_

(4:12) флирт стал последней каплей

_(4:12) а я то думал что это отсос  
(4:12) привел к концу  
(4:12) просто шутка про кончу ахах. классика  
(4:13) о боже погоди тебе же не 12 да_

(4:13) че нет конечно  
(4:14) мне 13 с половиной  
(4:14) лол прост шучу мне 17 (это подходящий возраст для членошуток, если ты вдруг собирался с ними кончать)

_(4:15) вау  
(4:15) это было просто ужасно но самое худшее в том что я реально заржал  
(4:15) прост чтоб ты знал мне 18 так что ты должен записать меня в контактах как сенпая прости но таковы правила  
(4:15) хотя неважно, что там дальше было с твоим "армрестлингом"_

(4:16) ты все еще третьегодка? птмшт если да то ты мне не сенпай, комик-кун  
(4:16) в общем флирт и слюни никак не повлияли на ивайзуми  
(4:17) а после криков я стал выглядеть глупо. прости. я подвел тебя

_(4:17) не переживай, лузер-кун  
(4:17) потому что я все еще верю в тебя_

(4:18) спасибо, наруто  
(4:18) я тебя не подведу....... наруто

_(4:19) пожалуйста... нет.. .  
(4:19) я Мацукава Иссей кст_

(4:19) Ханамаки Такахиро  
(4:20) очень приятно  
(4:20) лол покурим 

_(4:20) согласен  
(4:21) и со знакомством, и с марихуаной_

———

_(6:28) ну что, продвинулся в сокрушении того парня?_

(6:37) если честно я занимаюсь этим уже 3 года  
(6:37) в тот момент когда я впервые увидел его  
(6:37) то уже знал  
(6:37) что однажды...  
(6:38) превзойду его мощь  
(6:38) но пока чет не выходит

_(6:40) три года??  
(6:40) блин я бы сдался + начал вымаливать совет где-то месяца через 3_

(6:42) я всегда полагался только на свои силы  
(6:42) но сейчас у меня совсем нет на это времени  
(6:43) очень уж хочется чтобы вспоминая меня мой дорогой крохотный ивайзуми думал о сокрушительном поражении

_(6:45) как романтично  
(6:46) даже, не побоюсь этого слова, поэтично  
(6:46) к слову о поэзии_

(6:47) плавный переход

_(6:47) ты знаешь что-нибудь про стишок о паучке_

(6:48) "стишок о паучке"  
(6:48) давай не будем сокращать такой шедевр как [Инси Винси](https://englsecrets.ru/anglijskij-dlya-detej/pesenka-pro-kroshku-pauchka.html) до чего-то настолько простенького

_(6:48) ага постыдился бы Ханамаки  
(6:49) я говорил о [Малютке Маффет](http://englishon-line.ru/detskie-pesny-video24.html)_

(6:49) ох блин как неловко  
(6:49) ну это тот с тихим и спокойным паучком да?

_(6:50)_ ага

(6:54) значит так мой консультант сказал что твой паучий стишок о том как паук пытается сплести свою паутину и точно так же душа рассказчика пытается найти себя в мире и слиться с ним в единое целое

_(6:55) спасиб  
(6:55) обязательно передай мою благодарность своему консультанту  
(6:56) а еще своей жене и, конечно, матери_

(6:57) дурашка  
(6:57) они все один и тот же человек

_(6:58) мне начинает казаться что у тебя нет друзей кроме того рукастого пацана  
(6:58) особенно теперь, когда выяснилось, что он твоя жена, соперник и похоже еще мать с советником_

(6:58) ауч  
(6:58) должен тебе сообщить что у меня есть рукастый пацан И его парень с шикарными ножками (который мой консультант кст)  
(6:59) и еще я хочу чтобы ты знал. мы друзья. лучшие друзьяшки. люблю тебя малыш

_(7:00) ох но Ханамаки... что насчет твоей жены...._

(7:00) она бросила меня..  
(7:00) сказала что хочет настоящего мужчину...

_(7:02) ого..  
(7:02) неудивительно что теперь она со мной..._

(7:03) вот сейчас было грубо  
(7:03) ты должен был утешить меня в такой тяжелой ситуации, знаеш

_(7:04) дада  
(7:04) мне жаль что твоя жена не в состоянии понять какой ты на самом деле привлекательный, мужественный, сильный эклерчик_

(7:05) вау... а язык у тебя подвешен....  
(7:05) доп баллы за эклерчика они вкусные и идеальные с какой стороны ни глянь обожаю их  
(7:06) так погоди минутку ты намекаешь на то что кто-то заполнил меня кремом? мацукава это отвратительно. сейчас же пойду в церковь

_(7:07) охлади свой гомосексуальный пыл  
(7:07) иди займись армрестлингом с кем-нибудь  
(7:07) погоди нет ты же в итоге просто отсосешь кому-нибудь_

(7:08) ты даже не знаешь девушка я или парень. может мне надо охладить гетеросексуальный пыл  
(7:08) но вообще я парень. если тебе интересно. типа. хз просто делюсь со своим лучшим другом деталями о себе не обращай внимания

_(7:08) ну ес честно мне правда было немного любопытно и тк тебе тоже любопытно воспользуюсь случаем и скажу то же самое  
(7:09) но вообще, если ты так хочешь поделиться деталями тогда ;) что на тебе надето_

(7:09) ох малыш ;) но 7 вечера это слишком рано не думаешь

_(7:10) время это социальный конструкт ;)_

(7:11) и то правда  
(7:11) что ж тогда пойду вздремну

_(7:14) сладких снов, принцесса_

———

(3:14) угадай кто третий лишний

_(3:16) ты уже пытался притвориться что они твои родители?  
(3:16) просто начни называть их мамой и папой_

(3:17) я не думаю что они знают что это свидание

_(3:17) наверно потому что с ними ты_

(3:17) эти двое не понимают насколько они блять по-гейски себя друг с другом ведут  
(3:18) я просто сижу рядом а они ведут себя как старая женатая парочка  
(3:18) а еще это не совсем свидание птмшт мы в Макдональдсе

_(3:19) а я бы сводил кого-нибудь на свидание в Макдональдс  
(3:19) позвоню, зарезервирую столик, будет романтично_

(3:20) подойдешь к стойке и типа такой "ах да, что посоветует шеф-повар?"

_(3:20) разыграй сцену чтобы добавить перчинки_

(3:21) это ты так пытаешься намекнуть на то что в макдональдсе экономят на специях? хитро́

_(3:21) ну тебе лучше знать  
(3:21) сейчас именно ты портишь чье-то макдональдское свидание  
(3:21) максвидание, если угодно_

(3:23) я стащил у ойкавы картошку фри и теперь он хнычется об этом ивайзуми  
(3:23) ок чтоб ты понимал ойкава за 180см и считает себя симпатичным парнем  
(3:23) ивайзуми полторашка но выглядит меньше на фоне своего переростка хотя на самом деле он довольно подкаченный  
(3:24) и я. тот который горячий.  
(3:24) картина выходит довольно странная и вытягиваю ее только я

_(3:26) похоже вам нужен сценарий_

(3:26) есть что подкинуть?

_(3:26) идея такая: Ойкава и Ивайзуми переживают трудные времена а ты только подливаешь масла в огонь потому что влюблен в одного из них_

(3:31) ок я ввёл их в курс дела  
(3:31) ивайзуми сказал нет. ойкава дал тебе прозвище

_(3:32) чувствую себя вовлеченным в процесс_

(3:32) я за тебя рад, маццун

_(3:33) ого_

(3:34) если тебя это утешит он дает прозвища всем подряд

_(3:34) черт  
(3:34) а я только начал чувствовать себя особенным  
(3:35) кст а у тебя какое_

(3:35) макки

_(3:35) лмао_

(3:35) хотя ива-чан страдает гораздо дольше меня

_(3:36) Ива-чан  
(3:36) мне нравится  
(3:36) кто-нибудь дал прозвище Ойкаве?_

(3:37) ивайзуми называет его всякой фигней типа дерьмокавы, стремнокавы, жопокавы, мусорокавы..  
(3:37) а я зову его папочкой

_(3:38) ты соревнуешься с Ива-чаном за руку и сердце Ойкавы?_

(3:39) ох если бы. тогда я бы с радостью проиграл

_(3:39) прост для меня это звучит так, будто Ивайзуми какой-то недотрога  
(3:39) цундере?_

(3:40) неа просто ойкава немного на любителя  
(3:42) он только что подсмотрел это над моим плечом и опять разнылся  
(3:42) ивайзуми сказал что в моих словах есть доля правды и ойкава начал дуться но ива все порешал и посоветовал ойкаве просто стащить у меня еду  
(3:42) подкаблучник :/

_(3:45) преимущества брака: быть в одной команде с коротышкой  
(4:02) ок теперь я немного за тебя переживаю  
(4:02) прикинь если они разнесут тебя в армрестлинге и ты остаешься рыдать в макдональдсе в одиночестве_

(4:05) ладно во-первых ойкава безобидный я запросто его уделаю  
(4:05) а во-вторых не волнуйся мой дражайший маццун  
(4:06) я просто уйду из макдональдса чтобы посидеть в намного более приятном местечке у дерьмового парка который еще недалеко от того магазина со всякой дешевой фигней

_(4:08) я всегда покупаю там подарки на дни рождения  
(4:08) ну то есть если это те самые парк и магазин о которых я думаю  
(4:08) там есть охрененно высокий кассир с заспанной лохматой башкой да?  
(4:08) кст однажды там продавали духи с миньонами и колье со Шреком  
(4:09) моего друга почему-то не впечатлил этот обдуманный и уникальный подарок_

(4:10) черт возьми я хочу шреколье  
(4:10) и да лохматый парень ого мы были в одном и том же магазине как романтично

_(4:11) чтобы подтвердить наш роман мы должны достать парные шрекольешки_

(4:11) точняк  
(4:12) типа как когда люди идут на свидание вслепую и такие "я буду с красной розой"  
(4:12) у нас будет шрек  
(4:12) возможно однажды он станет нашей красной розой

_(4:13) это так романтично_

(4:13) это то чего хотел бы шрек

———

(4:20) покурим

_(4:20) поку  
(4:21) блять_

(4:21) лол слился

———

(10:49) чем занимаешься?

_(11:03) у меня есть несколько ответов на этот вопрос так что я выскажу все  
(11:03) 1. твоей мамкой  
(11:03) 2. думаю правильно будет "как дела?" ну правда Ханамаки формальности это совсем не твое да  
(11:03) 3. это что-то типа дружеского секстинга?  
(11:04) 4. классно выгляжу и цепляю телочек  
(11:04) 5. разочаровываю в постели  
(11:04) 6. разочаровываю во всем вообще_

(11:21) ну вот а я хотел узнать тебя получше  
(11:21) вот ты знаешь что я качок который стремится стать чемпионом по армрестлингу всех времен и народов  
(11:23) я хотел узнать о тебе побольше но теперь когда у меня будут брать интервью об истории моего успеха я расскажу о том как получил дельный совет от Мацукавы - человека который классно выглядит и цепляет телочек, но разочаровывает в постели + во всем  
(11:23) но нет. ты просто назвал мою попытку поговорить "дружеским секстингом" и ранил мои чувства

_(11:25) дада прости, просто не смог устоять  
(11:27) я играю в волейбол, тусуюсь с друзьями, учусь, плаваю  
(11:28) иногда я просто не встаю с постели весь день но как будто остальные не делают так же_

(11:28) ээй круто какая у тебя позиция

_(11:29) прости но 11 утра - слишком рано для секстинга, Ханамаки_

(11:30) мы же договорились что секстинг не может быть заключен в узкие рамки социального консткукта времени ;)  
(11:31) на какой позиции ты играешь в волейболе

_(11:33) я центральный блокирующий  
(11:33) ты играешь?_

(11:35) ага я доигровщик  
(11:35) ойкава с ивайзуми играют сеттером и доигровщиком (он еще ас)

_(11:36) эй хочешь прикол мой сеттер и доигровщик тоже друг в друга влюблены и не замечают этого_

(11:39) они тоже заставляют тебя неловко болтаться рядом на их свиданках?

_(11:40) иногда  
(11:40) обычно они берут с нами одного очень тихого парня так что это кажется ужасным двойным свиданием  
(11:40) но в то же время мы с Асахи как будто их дети и они отводят нас на неловкий семейный ужин_

(11:43) ох чувак  
(11:43) я прям прочувствовал это

_(11:44) Макки, пожалуйста...  
(11:44) оставь секстинг до 9 вечера..._

(11:45) ничего не могу с собой поделать, маццун  
(11:45) ты слишком сексуальный


	2. Chapter 2

_(3:27) ох блять погоди минутку  
(3:27) ты в команде Ойкавы  
(3:27) типа, Ойкавы Тоору?  
(3:28) Суга с Дайчи его знают  
(3:28) я слышал о нем  
(3:28) то прозвище внезапно стало для меня намного важнее  
(3:28) охуеть  
(3:29) просто не верится я иду спать_

———

(10:02) надеюсь ты все-таки смог уснуть после того откровения  
(10:02) или ты просто проснулся и такой внезапно «ох черт я могу быть косвенно знаком с дьявольским сеттером»  
(10:13) кст я спросил ойкаву и он назвал сугу «мистером бодрячком»  
(10:15) и да видимо твоя команда знакома с моей  
(10:15) так что готовься мы скоро надерем тебе зад

_(10:54) ты не посмеешь сделать с моей задницей нечто подобное  
(10:54) особенно если будешь с компанией_

(10:55) ты в полной жопе дружище

_(10:55) мм да?  
(10:56) ну твоя жопа здесь пока самая полная_

(10:58) должен тебе сказать что моя жопа сейчас в прекрасной форме

_(10:58) ты наел большую попку  
(10:59) пропуская тренировки  
(10:59) посидев на травке, получил растяжки  
(11:00) мы с тобой прекрасно знаем  
(11:01) что в этом раунде ты проиграешь_

(11:08) а еще говорил что тебе нужна помощь с поэзией

_(11:13) я не разбираюсь во всякой бессмысленной чепухе  
(11:13) но только взгляни на это произведение искусства  
(11:14) предельно ясный посыл, а еще не нужно вчитываться в каждое слово и анализировать мелкие детали _

(11:17) ах, но ведь посыл совершенно неверный маццун

_(11:17) да кто вообще знает что в нашем жестоком мире верно, а что нет  
(11:18) единственная вещь во вселенной которую я могу признать неоспоримо верной это твои милые глазки _

(11:20) ах дорогой я сейчас в обморок упаду  
(11:20) только из-за того что ты такой милый я обещаю быть нежным с твоей командой когда придет время ее разгромить <3

_(11:22) попробуй сначала победить ива-чана в армрестлинге, любимый_

(11:23) вот сейчас было очень жестоко  
(11:23) ты говорил что веришь в меня маццун  
(11:24) это была ложь? ты все это время врал мне???

_(11:25) может быть я и лгал о том что поддерживаю тебя  
(11:25) но ты должен знать что каждый раз когда я говорил что люблю тебя это было чистой правдой_

(11:26) ты НИКОГДА не говорил что любишь меня бессердечный ублюдок

_(11:26) ну блять_

(11:30) я сбегу с тем лохматым парнем из фикс прайса   
(11:30) теперь он - тот кого я люблю  
(11:31) мы с ним иногда общаемся. ну знаеш просто пустая болтовня. он забавный, я выбираю его

_(11:32) так твой тип это высокие лохматые брюнеты? ;)_

(11:33) я предпочитаю весельчаков  
(11:33) или ты пытаешься так намекнуть что выглядишь как кассир куроо  
(11:34) или мб… кассир куроо это ТЫ… опять мне напиздел. теперь у меня нет никого с кем я мог бы сбежать чтож придётся вернуться к своей жене

_(11:38) ох поверь твоя жена больше не хочет тебя  
(11:39) после меня она просто не сможет вернуться к кому-то кто продувает в армрестлинге_

(11:41) вот почему ты всегда бьешь по моим самым слабым местам  
(11:41) ну правда маццун ты же знаешь что я чувствительный

_(11:43) прости малыш люблю тебя малыш  
(11:43) я буду болеть за тебя  
(11:43) поставлю на это деньги чтобы показать как сильно я верю в тебя_

(11:46) это самое милое что мне когда-либо говорили

_(11:47) ну так что свадьба еще в силе?_

(11:48) разумеется  
(11:48) но теперь мне придётся разбить кассиру куроо сердце

_(11:50) будь с ним нежнее. он работает в фикс прайсе так что твоя любовь это лучшее что с ним случалось, я уверен  
(11:50) хотя теперь я подумываю о том чтобы украсть его у тебя, потому что черт возьми, то как этот парень упаковывает бутылки реально заводит _

(11:57) да как ты смеешь  
(11:57) я только вернулся домой и мы с тобой сели обсудить все наши проблемы  
(11:57) маленькая потаскушка

———

_(2:01) только что неплохо провел время с твоим крашем  
(2:01) ~~Прикрепленное изображение.~~_

(2:09) а ну-ка быстро убрал руку с моего мужчины  
(2:10) классная кст рука, но она там где ее не должно быть и тебе стоит с этим что-то сделать  
(2:10) а еще я заметил что ты не носишь аксессуары. вот это я понимаю развитие персонажа маццун

_(2:15) мы влюблены и ты не сможешь нас остановить  
(2:15) мои руки будут блуждать везде где им только захочется и это будет великолепно _

(2:16) ты должен сложить эти руки вместе и помолиться молодой человек  
(2:16) немедленно  
(2:17) ойкава уже признал в тебе своего сына и теперь он будет скорбеть если узнает о том насколько ты пал

_(2:20) без обид, но Ойкава ходит на свиданки в макдак  
(2:20) а еще берет на них тебя  
(2:20) зато Куроо, милейший человек, дал мне мармеладок  
(2:21) и все тут же стало серьезно_

(2:21) какого черта  
(2:22) я был у него два часа назад и он не давал мне никаких мармеладок

_(2:24) это потому что он не любит тебя  
(2:24) теперь я припоминаю что он говорил о каком-то реально странном парне который пытался его поцеловать_

(2:25) слушай маццун он мог говорить о ком угодно  
(2:25) и я не хотел его поцеловать я хотел просто подержаться за ручки  
(2:26) я не настолько доступный

_(2:27) ты прав у него много поклонников_

(2:27) и он заслужил их

_(2:28) но как его друг я должен отваживать всех недостойных_

(2:28) погоди ты знаком с кассиром куроо???

_(2:30) слушай  
(2:30) ты знаком с Ойкавой Тоору  
(2:31) а я могу быть знаком с кассиром Куроо_

(2:33) мацукава ты уже признался себе что запал на кассира куроо?  
(2:34) я могу ему передать если ты слишком волнуешься  
(2:34) кст это с куроо ты ходишь на стремные двойные свидания?

_(2:36) не это Асахи  
(2:36) у Куроо есть своя компашка  
(2:37) по-моему у них там всего один родитель  
(2:37) отец-одиночка с тремя детьми  
(2:37) Дайчи с Сугой очень повезло что мы с Асахи хорошо себя ведем_

(2:40) я абсолютно уверен что ты проблемный ребенок

_(2:42) так мне нужно сказать пару слов Ойкаве и Ива-чану  
(2:42) может быть я дам им пару советов по воспитанию  
(2:43) потому что тебя судя по всему никогда не учили манерам_

(2:45) эй не говори так о моих родителях  
(2:45) они были заняты созданием идеальной волейбольный команды

_(2:46) я не буду терпеть все эти колкости от кого-то кто умолял дать совет о том как победить кого-то в армрестлинге_

(2:48) ок, но  
(2:48) ты хоть видел ивайзуми  
(2:49) тебе бы тоже захотелось сразиться с ним разок-другой

_(2:50) я стараюсь не ввязываться в битвы в которых не смогу победить_

(2:51) и ты все равно начал играть в волейбол притом что однажды тебе придется столкнуться со мной?  
(2:51) ох какой же ты дурачок

_(2:51) а еще  
(2:52) наверно я просто подожду пока ты не победишь его первым  
(2:52) и потом когда я тебя уделаю это будет считаться двойной победой  
(2:52) но ты все равно никогда не сможешь его победить так чтоo_

(2:53) ебаный предатель  
(2:53) никакой свадьбы не будет иди нахуй  
(2:54) ~~Прикрепленное изображение~~.

_(2:56) какие чудесные руки  
(2:57) как жаль что ты используешь их для таких вульгарных жестов_

(2:58) не дерзи мне сука  
(2:59) иначе я задействую эти чудесные руки и вмажу тебе

_(3:07) думаю мы сможем найти этим чудесным рукам другое применение ;)_

(3:08) ага ;)  
(3:08) мы будем молиться.

———

(7:30) я попал на двойное свидание  
(7:30) и я здесь единственный кто без пары  
(7:30) я _без_ парочки. я пятое колесо  
(7:31) выяснилось что другая пара это твои сокомандники

_(8:02) лол че там происходит  
(8:02) Суга и Дайчи, да?_

(8:28) ага  
(8:28) я зависал с ивайзуми и ойкавой  
(8:28) и мы случайно на них наткнулись  
(8:29) и собрали команду

_(8:29) для борьбы со злом?_

(8:30) ага мы объединились против ойкавы  
(8:30) щас узнал о том случае когда вы с сугаварой заставили всю раздевалку пластиковыми стаканчиками с водой

_(8:31) там был лишь я один малыш  
(8:32) Суга был просто моим соучастником и стоял на стреме  
(8:32) а тем кто провел целую вечность аккуратно расставляя стаканчики был я  
(8:32) ну и его идея была немного попроще  
(8:33) Суга предложил обклеить всю комнату бумажными стикерами, а я предложил использовать вместо них стаканчики с водой_

(8:34) гениально  
(8:34) знаеш мне кажется теперь я немного влюблен в тебя

_(8:37) не могу тебя за это винить  
(8:37) я высокий, забавный и привлекательный  
(8:38) просто идеальная партия_

(8:39) кст, а еще я слышал что тебе не идет ваша форма

_(8:40) ок зай иди нахуй  
(8:40) я то думал что ты любишь меня. это жестоко, Макки  
(8:41) это же такая деликатная тема а ты не зная и половины истории посмел блять…_

(8:43) прости малыш я уверен что ты выглядишь классно в любой одежде  
(8:43) но имей в виду что я буду напоминать об этом каждый раз когда тебе приспичит поржакать с того как у меня не получается победить ивайзуми

_(8:45) ты такой секси когда пытаешься мне угрожать_

(8:46) придется подождать еще 15 мин любимый  
(8:46) в конце концов никакого секстинга до 9

———

(4:30) меня только что официально представили кассиру куроо  
(4:30) оказалось что он знает ойкаву  
(4:30) так что у нас с тобой теперь есть общие друганы  
(4:31) куроо стал чудесным пополнением моей коллекции общих друзей  
(4:31) остальные это сугавара дайчи и конечно твоя мамка

_(4:32) Суга согласится со мной в этом так что я тебя поправлю:  
(4:32) Суга и есть моя мамка   
(4:33) размер твоего списка как-то не впечатляет_

(4:35) к сожалению для тебя ойкава начал считать тебя своим другом  
(4:35) у тя есть прозвище и он иногда о тебе спрашивает  
(4:36) поэтому он теперь тоже в списке

_(4:37) почему бы нам тогда не вбросить туда и Ивайзуми  
(4:37) или у нас для этого не хватает силенок _

(4:38) слушай сюда  
(4:38) ты и я. почему мы друг друга обсираем  
(4:39) мы должны были объединить усилия. собраться в команду и обсирать всех остальных  
(4:39) мы уже достаточно натерпелись с этими женатиками, их свиданками и постоянными чтениями моралей

_(4:41) конечно ты прав, ватные ручки_

(4:42) вау.  
(4:42) не слишком ли ты увлекся критикой моих прекрасных рук для кого-то кому не идет его собственная форма

_(4:45) ладно  
(4:46) называть твои руки ватными было перебором и я принимаю твой грубый комментарий со всей возможной грацией потому что я (в определенной степени) его заслужил_

(4:50) еще как заслужил, бровастый  
(4:50) все так. суга вкратце описал нам твою внешку

_(4:51) все что он сказал это «бровастый»?_

(4:53) не  
(4:53) оказалось что ты ещё «примерно одного роста с ойкавой, мб чуть повыше»

_(4:54) это делает меня выше тебя?_

(4:54) ну я тоже чуть выше ойкавы  
(4:55) но где-то на пол см всего  
(4:55) делай теперь с этим че хочешь

_(4:56) ясно  
(4:56) значит когда я пойду покупать нам парные свитера со Шреком мне взять для тебя детский размер?_

(4:47) мацуун, ну еб твою мать

———

В следующую субботу, когда Ханамаки не нашел дома ни крошки хлеба, он решил что это знак свыше, гласящий, что он должен пойти к Куроо. Раз кассир был хорошо знаком с Мацукавой, Такахиро мог попробовать выпросить у него каких-нибудь грязных секретиков, потому что в последнее время Иссей постоянно начинал говнить на ровном месте.

Прогулка проходила без происшествий до тех пор, пока Ханамаки не подошел к магазину. В дверях он столкнулся с кем-то, кто, кажется, тоже хотел зайти в магазин, и подняв взгляд, чтобы увидеть (красивое) лицо чуть выше уровня его глаз, Ханамаки, собираясь извиниться, немного тормознуто сказал «спасибо».

В ответ он получил улыбку и легкий смех, но это совсем не помогло ему скрыть смущение. И так очередной потенциальный возлюбленный Ханамаки оказался проёбан благодаря его ужасным социальным навыкам. Или возможно он все-таки сможет его заполучить? В конце концов, может же быть такое, что кто-то Высокий-и-Привлекательный пришел в магазин ради дешевой клубники.

Черт. Если бы Ивайзуми был рядом и мог читать его мысли, он бы точно над ним посмеялся. И это обязательно был бы тот дедовской смех.

Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Ханамаки зашел в магазин вслед за интересным незнакомцем. Куроо сидел на своем месте за кассой в зале, который был (как всегда) опустошительно безлюдным, и бросил взгляд на вошедших посетителей. Увидев их, он слегка приподнял брови, а потом удивленное выражение его лица сменилось ухмылкой. Ханамаки махнул ему рукой, в то время как незнакомый парень выстрелил в сторону кассы двумя сложенными пальцами.

Ханамаки направился к отделу с выпечкой и по пути туда захватил парочку дешевых пинцетов, которыми он собирался постебать своего нового приятеля. Заметив между полками красивого незнакомца, он бросил на него последний взгляд, чтобы полюбоваться непослышными темными волосами и густыми бровями. После коротких внутренних дебатов Ханамаки пришел к выводу, что лучшим продолжением их с незнакомцем знакомства будет _отказ_ от провокационной демонстрации пинцетов в непосредственной близости от его бровей.

В итоге Ханамаки вышел из магазина с хлебом и пинцетами, но без номера телефона парня, с которым он случайно столкнулся. Даже если это было к лучшему, его решение оставило после себя неясное чувство грусти когда Ханамаки понял, что они вряд ли смогут встретится снова. А даже если они и встретятся, тот парень наверняка просто рассмеется, вспомнив, как отреагировал на него Ханамаки.

_Ну, по крайней мере я произвел на него неизгладимое впечатление_ , подумал Ханамаки. Лучше полюбить и потерять, чем не любить вообще. Кроме того, этот опыт скорее всего будет полезен как аргумент на тему того, что Ивайзуми и Ойкаве уже пора, блять, поторопиться.

———

(5:57) ладно ойкава…  
(5:57) мы с тобой часто срались по этому поводу  
(5:58) но теперь я понял.  
(5:58) я влюбился, ойкава. и это прекрасно. не думаю что когда-нибудь так сильно хотел наброситься на парня

_(6:04) это все конечно очень мило  
(6:04) но вынужден еще раз напомнить тебе что я не Ойкава _

(6:12) да блять  
(6:12) хотя думаю все ок если ты тоже это узнаешь  
(6:13) только не ревнуй малыш он не виноват в том что родился таким красавчиком

_(6:15) у меня уйдет какое-то время на то чтобы залечить свое разбитое сердце Макки  
(6:15) но я тя понимаю. встретил сегодня одного очень красивого и очень прикольного парня  
(6:16) я не взял у него номер или типа того, но он похитил мое сердце  
(6:16) мне очень зашли его розовые волосы _

(6:17) так он будет твоей клубничкой?

_(6:18) клубчикой_

(6:18) вау  
(6:19) это просто отвратительно я щас блевану честно

_(6:20) я по крайней мере собираюсь пригласить того парня на ужин  
(6:20) а ты на своего решил сразу наброситься_

(6:23) мне не нужно приглашать его на ужин  
(6:24) когда я увидел как он берет в руки шреколье  
(6:24) я понял  
(6:25) что мы предназначены друг другу судьбой

_(6:28) ок, но теперь когда я об этом услышал  
(6:28) вероятность того что парень которого ты видел - это я где-то 90% _

(6:29) ах мой дорогой маццун  
(6:30) я давно понял что ты влюблен в меня, но пришло время двигаться дальше малыш. отправляйся на поиски своей клубнички потому что я уже нашел себе фермера

_(6:31) довольно кинково_

(6:32) маццун. пожалуйста.  
(6:32) не опошляй мою любовь. это отвратительно.

_(6:35) эй  
(6:36) это не у меня здесь фетиш на фермеров_

(6:40) ~~Прикрепленное изображение~~.  
(6:41) знаеш я собирался быть выше этого и не шутить над твоими бровями  
(6:41) но ты не оставил мне выбора, маццун.  
(6:42) поэтому я подумал что тебе пришло время сделать правильный выбор и использовать этот пинцет

_(6:42) иди нах_

(6:43) <3


	3. Chapter 3

_(8:01) какой у тебя любимый цвет?_

(8:48) это дружеский секстинг?

_(8:50) более известный как переписка, да  
(8:51) просто меня попросили подобрать своему брату одежду  
(8:51) и я понял что могу заодно прикупить что-нибудь тебе  
(8:52) у вас с ним примерно один размер, верно? на 6-8 лет?_

(8:55) такими темпами ты заработаешь себе мощного врага, маццун

_(8:56) не такого уж и мощного  
(8:56) ну правда  
(8:57) история твоих побед в армрестлинге совсем не играет тебе на руку_

(9:00) какая ж ты сволочь

_(9:01) ну если бы ты просто ответил на вопрос я бы не стал цепляться к твоим слабостям_

(9:03) ах вот оно что теперь я точно не стану отвечать на твой вопрос  
(9:03) хуесос  
(9:05) ну ладно белый подчеркивает мою невинность так что думаю он мне нравится, хотя голубой тоже неплох  
(9:05) а еще есть мои волосы (розовые) и тк они буквально часть меня должно быть розовый — мой любимый цвет

_(9:06) спасибо  
(9:06) а твоя любимая фигура?_

(9:08) треугольник  
(9:08) да  
(9:08) особенно его правый угол, хотя я не против равнобедренного  
(9:09) а какие любимые цвет/фигура у тебя малыш

_(9:10) шрековый зеленый + тоже треугольник_

(9:10) это иллюминаты

_(9:10) иллюминаты_

(9:11) лол

_(9:12) лол_

———

(2:21) кстати  
(2:22) ты можешь еще как-нибудь описать свою внешность  
(2:22) птмшт пока я представляю тебя только как пару бровей с раскладушкой

_(2:25) ты разбудил меня только для того чтобы оскорбить?  
(2:25) отвратительно  
(2:25) и как будто этого было мало - ты думаешь что я хожу с раскладушкой  
(2:26) лучше спроси снова когда на часах будет не 2 ночи. я помню что запретил секстинг до 9 но после 10 его тоже не должно быть_

(2:30) какой-то хреновый график

_(2:31) знаешб что мы можем с этим сделать?_

(2:32) договориться?

_(2:32) смириться  
(2:33) спокойной ночи, Макки_

(2:35) сладких снов  
(2:35) ......сука

———

Когда у него дома закончились все сладости, Ханамаки решил, что это отличный шанс встретиться с красивым незнакомцем из магазина Куроо. Если план не сработает, то он хотя бы узнает, знаком ли тот с Куроо, как и каждый, кто обычно туда заходит. В противном случае все закупались бы в магазинах получше.

Придя в магазин, Ханамаки ни с кем не столкнулся, но заметил седовласого парня, болтающего с Куроо у кассы. Кажется тот не понял, что Ханамаки поздоровался с Куроо, а не с ним, и растерянно помахал в ответ, на что Куроо весело фыркнул. Осматривая полки с товарами, Макки не заметил, как парень со странной прической и его друг заговорщически переглянулись. Ханамаки старался двигаться как можно медленнее, потому что надеялся, что если задержится достаточно надолго, он сможет снова столкнуться с тем самым незнакомцем.

Он был в отчаянии? Да плевать. По крайней мере, он не Ойкава.

Макки тихо фыркнул, посмеиваясь над своей шуткой, и принялся ходить по пустому магазину в поисках чего-нибудь стоящего. В разгар сложного выбора между несколькими закусками Куроо, как настоящий профессионал, окликнул Макки и жестом попросил его присоединиться к ним за прилавком. Видя, что Макки не торопится, он стал терпеливо ждать.

— Хей, Ханамаки, ты знаешь Бокуто? — Куроо представил своего друга со странной прической, который, просияв, приветливо ему помахал. Ханамаки поздоровался, лениво махнув рукой в ответ. — Это тот парень, с которым так часто переписывается Мацукава, — добавил Куроо, и Бокуто изумленно вздохнул.

— Вы знаете Маццуна? — парни фыркнули, услышав прозвище, и Ханамаки пояснил: — Это Ойкава придумал.

— Видимся иногда. Я дружу с Дайчи, Бокуто дружит со мной, Маццун иногда зависает с Дайчи и Сугаварой. А еще он часто заходит сюда. Скорее всего это потому что я его любимый кассир.

— Вообще-то я думаю, что он приходит сюда только из-за всего вашего мерча со Шреком, — Ханамаки указал на ряды стеллажей (которые стали ему как родные) заставленные всякими штуками со Шреком, и Куроо поджал губы. — Прости, Куроо, но со Шреком тебе не сравниться.

— Ох, Ханамаки, ты представить себе не можешь, как часто мне приходится это слышать.

— Понимаешь, дружище, просто Шрек такой видный мужчина…

— Боже, вы с Маццуном идеально друг другу подходите, — затаив дыхание, прошептал Куроо. Бокуто согласно кивнул перед тем как спросить, виделись ли Макки с Мацукавой.

— Ну, я уверен, что мы скоро встретимся. Общие друзья и все такое.

— Ты хоть знаешь, как он выглядит?

— Полагаю, у него есть брови?

— Ну да. А еще?

— Тот факт, что он может мне писать и играть в волейбол, заставляет меня думать, что у него есть по крайней мере одна рука. Хотя, помнится, он как-то раз прислал фотку со своей рукой у тебя на груди, поэтому я аннулирую предыдущее утверждение и заменяю его — я думаю, что у него точно есть одна рука, и, возможно, вторая, которая могла бы сделать ту фотку.

В ответ на это Куроо и Бокуто обменялись измученными взглядами. Они молча согласились с тем, что дуэт Мацукавы и Ханамаки будет одновременно лучшим и худшим возможным явлением в их жизни. Парней, конечно, будут приглашать на вечеринки, но случайные встречи определенно нужно будет сократить.

Куроо вдруг понял, что если он когда-нибудь останется наедине с Мацукавой и Ханамаки, то сможет понять, что чувствует Акааши, когда тот иногда зависает вместе с ним и Бокуто.

— Кстати, Куроо, а кем был тот парень, с которым я недавно столкнулся? — спросил Ханамаки, аккуратно переводя разговор в русло, по которому он смог бы добраться до кое-чьей конкретной постели. Мимолетное выражение замешательства на лице Куроо быстро исчезло, сменившись на необычайно довольное.

— Знаешь, Ханамаки, этот магазин не настолько ущербный, чтобы каждый покупатель, который сюда приходил, обязательно был моим другом, пытающимся меня поддержать.

— То есть вы не знакомы?

— Ох, знакомы. Но я зову его Бровастиком, потому что он отзывается только на это. Не думаю, что знаю его настоящее имя.

— Разве вы говорите не о… — вмешался Бокуто, но тут же замолчал, стоило локтю Куроо врезаться в его живот. — А? Ох. Охх!

За эти несколько секунд Бокуто показал по-настоящему широкий спектр эмоций, начавшийся с боли и растерянности от внезапной атаки Куроо и закончившийся весельем и пониманием, сопровождаемыми бестолковой усмешкой.

— Эй, можно мы тоже дадим тебе прозвище? — поинтересовался Куроо. Бокуто с энтузиазмом закивал. — Ну, то есть, если кто-нибудь из моих клиентов будет о тебе спрашивать. В конце концов, я должен держать твою личность в тайне. Что ты думаешь о… — он сделал паузу, задумчиво поджал губы и потер подбородок. Куроо перевел взгляд на Бокуто, который выглядел еще более задумчивым, чем он сам, и наконец произнес: — …Макаруне?

Бокуто развернулся и посмотрел на Куроо с выражением полного отвращения на лице, но тот лениво указал на то, что из «Маки» можно получить «Мака», и что макаруны бывают розовыми, прямо как волосы Ханамаки. Тот просто пожал плечами.

— Я согласен. Они у вас продаются? В конце концов, я здесь по делу.

— Знаешь, с таким отношением ты вряд ли сможешь заполучить мое сердце.

— Я таскался за тобой только в надежде на бесплатную жвачку. Но теперь все изменилось, Куроо. Я пришел за хлебом и сердцем той ходячей пары бровей.

— Ты уже говорил Ойкаве? Я уверен, что он будет тобой гордиться. И Бровастику нужно будет получить разрешение у Ойкавы и Ивайзуми на то, чтобы начать с тобой встречаться.

— Знаешь, я не думаю, что Ойкава и Ивайзуми _на самом деле_ усыновили меня, — начал размышлять Ханамаки. — Я называю их своими родителями, но на самом деле я больше похож на странного командного дядю. Вот Кьётани точно их сын, да, но я? Мы с ними должны сесть и серьезно об этом поговорить, правда.

— Они обязательно станут твоими родителями, когда начнут встречаться. Поверь мне.

— Ага! Мы с Акааши тоже родители! Я супер веселый папа, а Акааши строгая мама, но если кто-то из наших детей захочет завести отношения, им обязательно придется с нами поговорить! Независимо от их возраста!

— Кто это здесь строгая мама, Бокуто? — произнес незнакомый голос, и Бокуто бросился к его источнику.

Ханамаки и Куроо в тишине наблюдали за тем, как Бокуто набросился на парня, стоящего у входа, и сжал его в крепких объятиях, которые тот спокойно принял. На его лице было ясно написано, что он давно сдался и перестал просить Бокуто ослабить хватку. Ханамаки повернулся к Куроо, молча спрашивая _кто это_ , и Куроо объяснил, что он — тот самый Акааши.

— Ну, не хочу портить такую романтичную сцену, поэтому я наверно просто куплю себе кириешек и улечу.

— Я не стану пробивать товар, если ты возьмешь кириешки. Мерзость какая.

— Обслуживание здесь просто отвратительное, позовите-ка сюда менеджера.

— К счастью для вас, он, кажется, только что пришел.

Ханамаки обернулся к выходу из магазина. Акааши снова стоял на ногах, хотя Бокуто до сих пор сжимал его плечи руками. Они отошли в сторону, чтобы пропустить только что вошедшего парня. Как только Макки увидел Бровастика, он повернулся к Куроо и сказал:

— Этот человек слишком молод, чтобы быть вашим менеджером. Как вы смеете над мной издеваться, сэр.

— Ладно, хорошо. Иди за своими кириешками и вали домой, Макарун.

Затем Куроо помахал Бровастику рукой, и Ханамаки заметил, как на лице Бокуто появилось то же самое довольное выражение. Решив не задуматься об этом, Макки сказал, что просто шутил, говоря о кириешках, потому что он, разумеется, заслуживал лучшего, а потом вернулся к полкам с дешевыми сладостями и шоколадом.

— Позволь полюбопытствовать, — Ханамаки бросил взгляд в сторону, где стоял парень, с которым он недавно столкнулся, — Бокуто назвал тебя «макаруном», и мне стало интересно, как же он додумался до этого прозвища?

— Похоже это не так очевидно, как «бровастик», да? — на лице Ханамаки появилась ленивая усмешка, и через мгновение он получил от другого парня такую же. — Кажется, они говорили о том, какие мои волосы розовые, и что макаруны тоже розовые... Жаль, что они не додумались использовать то, что у меня на лице недостаточно много бровей. Наши прозвища могли бы сочетаться.

— А я думал, что это из-за того, какой ты сладкий, — пошутил он, подмигивая, и Ханамаки вернулся к выбору еды, пытаясь скрыть улыбку и яркий румянец. — Думаю, мы сможем уговорить Куроо дать нам прозвища получше. Хотя, вообще-то, я предпочел бы узнать твое настоящее имя.

За секунду до того, как Ханамаки успел представиться, Куроо решил сделать объявление.

— Макарун! Твоя мама здесь! Мама пришла, чтобы забрать своего сына! Потерялся 180-сантиметровый сын, отзывается на имя Макарун. Мама пришла, чтобы забрать его на семейный обед или типа того.

— Я не его мать, ты, мешок с дерьмом, — до Макки донесся знакомый голос Ивайзуми.

Ну блять.

Или здесь скоро начнется драка, или Ивайзуми наконец осознал свои большие гейские чувства к лучшему другу.

— Ищем новую маму для недавно осиротевшего Макаруна!

— Как тебе удалось устроиться на эту работу?

— Эй, этому магазину очень повезло, что у них есть Куроо! — вмешался Бокуто, и Ханамаки решил, что сейчас самое время попрощаться с Бровастиком.

— Думаю это подождет до следующей нашей встречи, — сказал он. — Тебе есть что посоветовать? Я склоняюсь к Принглс и киткатам, но всегда открыт для новых предложений.

Новый знакомый передал ему какую-то коробку с пандой, а затем положил сверху пачку чипсов с изображением медведя, пообещав, что эта комбинация всегда заходит на ура.

— Увидимся позже, непутёвые детки! В следующий раз возьми с собой мужа, стерва!

— Постарайся не вылететь с работы, Куроо.

———

(5:58) знаешь то чувство когда твоя волеймамка обламывает тебя

_(6:32) лол  
(6:32) это фиаско, братан_

(6:41) пошел нахуй  
(6:41) я встретился с тем горячим парнем  
(6:42) преклони колени маццун потому что я затащил

_(6:45) о погоди я тоже видел того самого парня  
(6:45) мне почти удалось узнать его имя  
(6:46) но он ускакал прежде чем успел нормально представиться  
(6:46) хотя у меня будет еще полно времени на то чтобы его узнать_

(6:47) ладно, но такими темпами ты потратишь 3 месяца только на то чтобы взять у него номер

_(6:50) кто бы говорил  
(6:50) тебя обломал Ива-чан_

(6:51) выщипай брови

_(6:52) подрасти_

(6:52) маццун бля пососи

_(6:53) чувак поверь я пытаюсь_

(6:55) отвратительно. просто отвратительно.  
(6:55) мои отношения абсолютно чисты и невинны  
(6:56) глянь он посоветовал мне вкусняхи я уверен что это тянет как минимум на 5/10 если не на 8  
(6:56) ~~Прикрепленное изображение~~.

_(7:00) Макки  
(7:00) дорогой  
(7:01) почему-то мне кажется что мы с тобой уже встречались  
(7:02) но перед тем как я разложу все по полочкам  
(7:02) мне надо надрать Куроо зад_


	4. Chapter 4

_(8:47) я у Куроо  
(8:47) и собираюсь задокументировать этот момент_

(8:48) я немного растерян, но лан  
(8:48) будь с ним помягче пацан все-таки в фикс прайсе работает

_(8:48) он болван  
(8:49) который почему-то считает себя забавным_

(8:49) блин маццун  
(8:50) малыш ты такой секси когда сердишься 

_(8:52) ~~Прикрепленное изображение.~~  
(8:52) это мы с Куроо перед тем как я надеру ему жопу  
(8:53) кст ты можешь прийти и присоединиться к веселью_

(8:53) твою мать.  
(8:53) еб твою мать ох блядский б  
(8:54) я выхожу  
(8:55) …куда мне идти

———

Разумеется, ни Макки, ни Маццун не собирались причинять Куроо физический вред. На самом деле, когда Ханамаки пришел к Куроо домой, то нашел там Бровастика… Мацукаву, сидящего на диване с чашкой чая в руках. Ханамаки присел рядом, и они оба посмотрели на Куроо взглядом, говорящим о том, что они совсем не злятся на него, нет, они просто разочарованы.

— Ну и? — сказал Мацукава. Куроо просто стоял и растерянно смотрел на гостей, все еще немного смущенный тем, что, едва придя, Макки тут же направился к дивану. — Садись. Мы хотим с тобой поговорить.

— Мы не впечатлены, Куроо.

— Совсем не впечатлены, Куроо.

— Конечно, если бы ты пранканул кого-то вроде Ойкавы, это было бы совсем другим делом. Но ты задел нас.

— Ты _оскорбил_ нас.

— Разрушил нашу гордость и вместе с этим подорвал наше доверие. Почему ты так поступил, Куроо? Для тебя все это лишь игра? Наши _чувства_ для тебя всего лишь игра?

Куроо, все еще немного смущенный этой ситуацией, деликатно извинился, на что Макки с Маццуном обменялись взглядами, а затем покачали головами, заявив:

— Этого недостаточно, Куроо.

Выговор продолжался недолго, до тех пор, пока Куроо не отвлек их тостами и не указал на то, что теперь, когда они встретились официально, им, вероятно, следует кое-что обсудить. Эти двое, все так же твердо, но с неприкрытой нежностью в голосе, напомнили ему, что сейчас уже девять часов вечера, а такие вопросы должны обсуждаться в более подходящее время.

— Ладно, свою роль я сыграл, так что теперь мне пора домой, — объявил Ханамаки, — Маццун, было приятно _нормально_ с тобой познакомиться. Жаль, что наш друг… или, скорее, просто знакомый кассир, не рассказал нам о том, кто мы, и вместо этого решил устроить этот жалкий розыгрыш, — Ханамаки сделал паузу и похлопал себя по карманам, прежде чем тихо прошептать: — _блять_.

— Если кто-то забыл свои ключи, — начал Куроо, — боюсь, он не сможет остаться. Особенно если он так жесток к своему любимому кассиру. Если, конечно, этот кто-то не хочет проглотить свою гордость и извиниться перед своим прекрасным другом-кассиром.

Ханамаки взвесил все за и против того, чтобы начать умолять. Конечно он знал, что так и так сможет остаться; Куроо был не из тех, кто выкидывает людей на улицу, а его мама любила других детей так же сильно, как своего любимого Тецуро. Кроме того, у Ханамаки совсем не было возможности добраться до Ойкавы или Ивайзуми, а без ключей он не сможет вернуться домой до завтрашнего утра.

Так что, может быть, он все-таки уступит Куроо и проглотит свою гордость. Макки открыл рот (сохранив при этом невозмутимое выражение лица) и собрался монотонно попросить о ночлеге, когда Мацукава сказал:

— Можешь остаться у меня, если хочешь. Я не стану заставлять тебя умолять.

— Охо, а раньше ты говорил совсем по-другому, дружище, — Куроо широко улыбнулся.

— Не сейчас, отвратительный человечишка, — небрежно ответил Маццун, прежде чем повернуться к Ханамаки.

— Ты уверен, что все в порядке?

— Ага, я все равно живу поблизости. Родители уйдут и наверняка не будут против, а мой брат не станет шуметь или типа того. Так что да. Вместо того, чтобы отбросить свое достоинство, лучше останься у меня.

— Ну, если ты так настаиваешь.

———

Прогулка до дома Мацукавы оказалась короткой, но довольно неловкой. В конце концов, все это время Ханамаки по незнанию трепался Мацукаве о том, как сильно хотел начать с ним встречаться. Впрочем, сейчас было неподходящее время для таких разговоров, да и к тому же вся эта ситуация обернулась для Ханамаки внезапной ночевкой.

Без сменной одежды. Полная жопа.

Когда они пришли, Мацукава познакомил Ханамаки со своей матерью и объяснил всю ситуацию. Ханамаки получил теплый прием от госпожи Мацукавы и помахал ей на прощание, когда ей пришлось уйти по каким-то делам. Пройдясь по всему дому, парни оказались в спальне Маццуна.

Было ли это странным? Наверно все же было. Но, в то же время, это совсем не казалось ему неправильным — как будто это было самым естественным для Макки местом. Может быть, поэтому это и было странным. 

— Надеюсь, ты не попытаешься заполучить стратегии наших игр взамен своей доброты, — пошутил Ханамаки, осматривая комнату. Здесь не было ничего необычного, но по отсутствию второй кровати Макки мог предположить, что у младшего брата Маццуна была отдельная комната.

— Макки, ты меня ранишь, — ответил он, прочесывая комнату в поисках чего-то, на чем мог бы поспать Ханамаки. — Ты так сильно во мне сомневаешься? Моя любовь была для тебя всего лишь игрой?

— Весь мир — игра, а мы в ней — игроки, мой друг.

— Ах да. Альберт Эйнштейн, 2012. Очень вдохновляющая цитата, ты такой начитанный.

— Я намного больше, чем просто красивое личико. Со всей моей красотой, сообразительностью и интеллектом… я просто идеальный мужчина.

— Твоей жене так повезло. 

— Если бы только она ответила на мои звонки. Мне кажется, что мы скоро расстанемся. Ох, Маццун, что же мне делать? Я никого и никогда не любил так сильно, как ее. Ахх, госпожа Ивайзуми.

Услышав мечтательный вздох Ханамаки, Мацукава захихикал и кинул своему без ума влюбленному другу какие-то старые шорты с футболкой. Макки выразил ему самую искреннюю благодарность. Ни один из них не осмеливался начать разговор о том, как они тосковали друг по другу, а если кто-то из них и планировал это сделать, момент прошел, когда Ханамаки заметил, что кто-то осторожно заглядывает в комнату. Поняв, что Макки его заметил, подглядывающий ребенок громко ахнул и вздрогнул, в результате чего дверь открылась чуть шире.

— Такая? — мягко позвал Мацукава, подойдя к двери, и _ох_ , похоже, это загадочное существо звали Такаей. Ребенок робко вошел в комнату и поздоровался с Ханамаки с застенчивостью, которой Макки никак не мог ожидать от брата Маццуна.

— Мне тоже очень приятно с тобой познакомиться, Такая, — сказал Ханамаки, надеясь, что его официоз поможет рассмешить мальчика. — Меня зовут Ханамаки Такахиро. 

Младший брат Мацукавы охнул, и у него заблестели глаза.

— Герой?! (*) — мальчик просиял. — Я могу называть тебя Хиро? Ты герой? А ты умеешь стрелять лазерами из глаз? Кто-нибудь умеет стрелять лазерами из глаз? А Иссей умеет?

(*) Тут как бы Taka _hiro_ =hero, я не смогла придумать подходящий аналог.

— Ну конечно можешь, — кивнул Макки, не в силах сдержать ответную улыбку. — Вообще-то я не умею стрелять лазерами из глаз. Но, опять же, я никогда не пробовал. Хотя я уверен, что у Иссея получится, если он как следует постарается.

Такая остался с ними, уделяя все свое внимание Ханамаки, так что Маццун мог заняться своими делами и приготовить для Макки постель. Такая рассказал Ханамаки о своих любимых супергероях, а затем снабдил Макки всей возможной информацией об Иссее. То, как сильно Такая обожал своего старшего брата, было ужасно мило, но он также очень быстро привязался к Ханамаки. Когда Иссей настоял на том, что Такае пора ложиться спать, мальчик надулся и заявил, что сегодня он будет спать с ними. В конце концов то, что у Иссея появился друг, и Такая остался совсем один, было абсолютно несправедливым.

Почти так же мило было то, что Иссей, очевидно, тоже обожал своего брата. Он позволил ему забраться в свою кровать и ушел осматривать дом, проверяя, чтобы все окна и двери были закрыты.

— Эй-эй, Хиро, а у тебя есть братья или сестры?

— У меня есть старшая сестра, но она живет отдельно. Хотя она часто меня навещает и иногда может быть очень пугающей.

— Иссей никогда не бывает пугающим! Но он довольно страшный, когда надевает свою форму. Так мои школьные друзья говорят.

— Я бы на это взглянул. А как Иссей играет в волейбол?

— Он супер крутой! Нет никого круче него, и никто не может его победить! Кроме меня!

— Вау, тогда это делает тебя _круче Иссея_.

Такая выдохнул изумленное _ты прав!_ и Макки не смог сдержать смешок. Когда они услышали приближающиеся к спальне шаги, Такая скомандовал Макки: _притворись спящим, быстро_ , и Ханамаки, послушный, как и всегда, повернулся, чтобы встретиться глазами с Мацукавой. Тот улыбнулся и послал ему сигнал о том, чтобы проверить телефон. Ну, по крайней мере Макки заметил, как Маццун помахал своим телефоном, прося, чтобы Макки проверил свой.

_(11:12) уже сблизились, да?  
(11:12) быстро, Такахиро. Быыстро  
(11:13) хотя я рад что ты ему понравился. с другими людьми он намного застенчивее  
(11:13) похоже тебе придется прийти к нам еще раз  
(11:13) спокойной ночи_

Пока Ханамаки читал эти сообщения, его грудь охватило приятное тепло, и ему пришлось взять паузу, чтобы подумать о том, как сильно он благодарен за то, что встретил Маццуна. Макки еще не встречал никого, кто подходил бы ему так хорошо, и, кажется, он начинал понимать, что чувствовал Ойкава, боясь, что если сделает шаг навстречу, то его нынешние отношения могут оказаться под угрозой.

———

(11:17) сладких смемов  
(11:17) споки ноки  
(11:18) не позволяй постельным клопам заразиться капитализмом 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> п/а  
> я не стала использовать "нии-чан" но могу подтвердить что такая добавляет это к именам иссея и макки ((хиро-нии-чан какая прелесть)) а еще когда макки общается с такаей он обращается к маццуну по имени. почему? кто знает. я знаю. это мило


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> п/а: встреча с родителями - очень важный этап в отношениях. а еще здесь снова Младший Братик Такая

_(1:09) Такая хочет чтобы ты ещё разок пришел с ним увидеться_

(1:11) он же знает что я только что ушел да  
(1:12) хотя я с радостью вернусь назад если это позволит мне провести с ним побольше времени  
(1:12) вот честно он настолько милый что словами не описать  
(1:13) поздравляю тебя с самым очаровательным младшим братом в мире  
(1:13) моя волейбольная семейка никогда не сможет с ним сравниться

_(2:59) прости я отвлекал его на марио  
(2:59) кстати говоря  
(3:00) когда я наконец встречусь с твоими волейбольными родителями?  
(3:01) у меня такое чувство будто мы с ними уже знакомы  
(3:01) и довольно близко_

(4:02) я что-нибудь придумаю  
(4:02) прост скажи когда будешь свободен

_(4:05) ты собираешься устроить максвидание :/_

(4:05) ага  
(4:06) и я сделаю его двойным

——— 

(10:38) у тебя есть планы на эту субботу?

_(11:01) неа я свободен_

(11:09) класс тогда хочешь встретиться с ойкавой и ивайзуми?

_(11:10) о дааа  
(11:10) мне придется смотреть матч по армрестлингу?_

(11:12) знаеш что малыш  
(11:12) да  
(11:13) и я выиграю  
(11:13) только ради тебя

_(11:15) давай не будем устраивать сцен в макдональдсе  
(11:15) не хочу чтобы нас выгнали  
(11:16) я живу только ради чикен макнаггетсов_

(11:20) а я думал что ты живешь ради шрека  
(11:20) ты отрекся от нашего возлюбленного бога?

_(11:21) моей любви хватит на них обоих  
(11:22) и я уверен что Шрек поймет_

(11:25) рил  
(11:25) шрек такой добрый и сострадательный  
(11:26) просто идеальный муж

_(11:27) уж получше тебя_

(11:30) это ты сейчас так говоришь маццун  
(11:31) но когда нам будет по 30 и мы будем мерзкими женатиками ты поймешь каким чудесным мужем я могу быть  
(11:31) а еще у нас может быть ребенок. тогда я буду еще и чудесным отцом

_(11:33) папочкой_

(11:35) ок забей  
(11:35) свадьбы не будет  
(11:36) ты отвратительный, маццун.

———

Каким-то образом им удалось организовать субботнюю встречу без происшествий. Они выбрали время и место, и первыми, кто добрался, оказались Ханамаки и пришедший чуть позже него Мацукава. Хотя в самом начале между ними и повисла неловкая тишина, эти двое быстро перешли к привычному подстебыванию, когда Мацукава заявил, что дэдди кинк меркнет и бледнеет по сравнению с фетишем на фермеров.

— Ну что сказать, Маццун. Я такая потаскушка.

— Макки! Ты же не обсуждаешь меня за моей спиной, да? — раздался знакомый голос, и Макки с Маццуном разразились смехом, высоко оценив то, как точно Ойкава подобрал момент для своего появления. Когда Ойкава и Ивайзуми, плетущийся за ним следом, подошли к парням, Мацукава протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.

— Мацукава Иссей. Очень приятно с вами познакомиться.

— Не нужно столько официоза, Маццун! — сказал Ойкава с улыбкой, пожимая чужую руку, а затем продолжил: — Я в курсе, что вы с Макки очень похожи! И я много о тебе слышал. Ты играешь с Дайчи, верно?

— Ага, я тоже видел, как ты играешь. Ты довольно пугающий, но, к счастью, Макки успел рассказать кое-что, что помогло мне изменить свое мнение, — Ойкава ахнул и повернулся к Макки, чтобы спросить, о чем именно тот рассказал, потому что это могло опорочить его доброе имя. Пока Макки отвечал на его вопросы, Маццун повернулся к ухмыляющемуся Ивайзуми. Тот, похоже, был доволен, что в мире был еще кто-то, кто знал истинную задротскую сущность Ойкавы.

— Ивайзуми Хаджиме, — представился он, пожимая протянутую руку. — Полагаю, это ты посоветовал Ханамаки закричать мне в лицо ради победы в армрестлинге?

Рассмеявшись, Мацукава кивнул.

— Да, это был я. Хотя я не думал, что он и правда на это пойдет. Кстати, я знаю о вашем соревновании, и хочу сказать, что, как друг Макки, я должен болеть за него, но вообще-то я в восторге от того, что ты справился со всеми моими уловками. Это заслуживает уважения.

Прежде чем Ивайзуми успел бы поблагодарить его, Ханамаки оттолкнул Ойкаву в сторону и пораженно ахнул, монотонным голосом говоря:

— Ах ты шалава, Маццун! Как ты посмел похвалить нашего врага!

Когда Макки стал хныкать, жалея свое разбитое сердце, Мацукава потянулся к нему и таким же безжизненным тоном ответил:

— Малыш, нет. Прости, это не то, что ты думаешь!

— _Малыш_?! — Ойкава окинул Макки с Маццуном сверкающим взглядом, а затем его лицо приняло более суровое (хотя все такое же придурковатое) выражение, и он подключился к их глупой игре. — Я _не отдам_ своего первенца кому-то вроде вас, сэр! Как вы смеете флиртовать с моим ребенком не спросив у меня перед этом его руки?

Немного понаблюдав за разыгравшимся представлением, Ивайзуми закатил глаза и напомнил троице, что они находятся в общественном месте и им следует прекратить быть такими шумными. Ойкава кивнул и пробормотал: _послушай свою мать, Макки_. У него не получилось сделать это достаточно тихо, и Ивайзуми наклонился вперед, чтобы влепить Ойкаве подзатыльник, бормоча, что долговязым козлам вроде него следует следить за языком.

Всю дорогу до ближайшего кафе четверка парней обсуждала волейбол, и Мацукава был рад узнать, что у Ойкавы накопилось много грязи на другие команды. Сам он играл против этих команд всего раз или два, но ему определенно нравилось слушать о том, насколько сильно Ойкаву задолбал какой-то Ушивака. Особенно когда выяснилось, что причина всему этому оказалась довольно милой: Ойкаве не нравилось, когда кто-то оскорблял его сокомандников. 

С каждой минутой Маццун начинал все больше и больше нравиться Ивайзуми с Ойкавой. Он запросто смог вписаться в их дружескую компашку, и Макки пошутил о том, что им нужно будет позвонить Дайчи с Сугой и сказать, что Сейджо украли одного из их детей. Само собой, в какой-то момент Ойкава попытался деликатно выпытать у Мацукавы немного информации об их волейбольных стратегиях. Однако в ответ ему лишь пригрозили, что они отправят карасуновских коротышек в Сейджо, чтобы те украли трусики у их капитана, когда тот будет меньше всего этого ожидать. 

Ойкава ахнул.

— Но… это _я_ капитан… — прошептал он, в ужасе от этой идеи. — Ива-чан! Нам нужно составить план битвы, нельзя позволить им это провернуть!

— Так как их единственная цель — это ты, я думаю, что мы можем пустить это на самотек. В мести не будет необходимости, — услышав ответ Ивайзуми, Ойкава надулся, а Мацукава рассмеялся. Вскоре после этого он извинился и отошел, чтобы ответить на звонок. Ханамаки успел заметить, что входящий звонок был от контакта, записанного как «мамсукава», и не смог сдержать улыбки, притаившейся в уголке его губ. Он задумался, под каким именем Мацукава сохранил его самого.

— Вау. Ива-чан, ты это видел?

— Предельно ясно. 

— Макки, да ты _влип_. Даже Ива-чан смог заметить. А Ива-чан _никогда_ ничего не замечает.

— Знаю. Поверь мне, я знаю, — ответил Макки, бросая на Ойкаву тяжелый взгляд. Щеки Тоору залились бледным румянцем, но парень проигнорировал намек друга и продолжил наседать.

— Он ведь нравится тебе, не так ли? Тогда почему ты ничего с этим не делаешь? Мы сможем помочь! Я великолепная сваха и полностью одобряю твой выбор.

— Ойкава, я не думаю, что хоть кто-нибудь может захотеть твоего вмешательства в свою личную жизнь. Оставь их в покое, — сказал Ивайзуми и после небольшой паузы тихо добавил: — Кстати, я тоже его одобряю.

Прямо после того, как Макки поблагодарил своего друга, в некотором роде заменяющего ему отца, к их столику вернулся Мацукава. Он шутливо спросил, не помешал ли чему-то, от чего Макки ухмыльнулся, а Ивайзуми закатил глаза. Ойкава просто понимающе улыбнулся и наклонился к уху Ивайзуми, чтобы что-то прошептать. Чтобы он ни сказал, тот подавился своим напитком.

В то же время Мацукава сказал Ханамаки, что скоро ему придется уйти, чтобы присмотреть за Такаей, потому что его матери нужно будет срочно куда-то отойти. 

— Может пойдешь со мной, если хочешь? — предложил Маццун, не заметив, как Ойкава шлепнул Ивайзуми по ноге. — Ну, я имею в виду, Такая не прекращает болтать о тебе. Не то чтобы я использую его и хочу пробудить в тебе жалость, чтобы заставить ко мне прийти. Мне и не надо, я видел, как ты смотришь на мою коллекцию Шрека.

— То есть ты сейчас говоришь, что если я пойду с тобой, то не только смогу провести время с моим любимым Мацукавой, но еще и посмотрю Шрека? 

— Прежде всего, ауч. Но вообще да. И ты сможешь посмотреть все, что захочешь. А еще мы можем зайти к Куроо, чтобы захватить что-нибудь пожевать.

Макки уже знал, какое решение примет, но все равно кинул быстрый взгляд на Ойкаву с Ивайзуми. Прежде чем он успел спросить _ничего, если я уйду_ (что было немного иронично из-за всей этой родительской фигни, но сейчас нельзя было обойтись без 'ничего страшного, если' так так именно он был тем, кто их пригласил). Ойкава невероятно энергично кивнул, как бы говоря _да, можешь идти_ , и даже попытался изобразить какой-то очень непристойный жест. К счастью, Ивайзуми схватил его за руку, прежде чем Мацукава успел бы что-то заметить. 

В отместку Ханамаки с непроницаемым лицом указал между Ойкавой и Ивайзуми, соединив большой и указательный пальцы другой руки в кольцо. После этого он насадил его на тот палец, которым указывал на друзей. Когда Мацукава сложился пополам от смеха, Ойкава широко распахнул глаза, а Ивайзуми яростно покраснел. Ханамаки стрельнул в них усмешкой, а после помахал своим дорогим друзьям на прощание.

— Между ними точно что-то есть, — заявил Мацукава, как только они отошли от кафе на пару шагов.

— Хотелось бы, чтобы это было так. Ты же знаешь, что в этой ситуации я нахожусь между ними, да? Не в пикантном смысле этого слова, а в 'оба говорят мне о своих чувствах, а потом настаивают, что я неправ, когда я говорю им, что это взаимно и что им пора бы об этом поговорить' смысле.

— Они уже давно так изнывают друг по другу? — спросил Мацукава, когда они вышли к знакомой дороге, ведущей до магазинчика Куроо. Улица была практически пустой, но, опять же, почти никто не ходил в магазин, к которому она вела.

Ханамаки откинул голову назад, глубоко задумавшись.

— Наверно еще до того, как я с ними познакомился. Последние три года точно.

— Три года, хах? Сомневаюсь, что я смог бы столько продержаться.

— А ты бы на их месте сдался и признался через три месяца?

На лице Мацукавы появилась легкая улыбка, когда он сказал:

— Блин, Макки. Ты так хорошо меня знаешь.

———

Зайдя в магазин, они поняли, что на сегодняшней смене работал не Куроо. Очень жаль, правда, особенно учитывая, что они были до сих пор разочарованы в нем и его жалком пранке. Они его, конечно, заценили, но все равно были бы намного признательнее, если бы Куроо просто представил их друг другу.

Вместо Куроо у кассы стоял язвительный фонарный столб, или, как его ласково называл Маццун, Цукино. Эти двое были в одной команде, и было ясно, что сегодня кассир _совсем_ не хотел встречаться со своими сокомандниками.

— Ауч, Цукино, это не то, как ты должен смотреть на своего брата! Мы с тобой одна волейбольная семья, и хотя кровь — не вода, волейбол, абсолютно точно, не кровь, — Ханамаки кивнул, подтверждая высказывание Мацукавы. — Просто делюсь с тобой небольшим фактом, мой любимый кассир.

— В этом нет никакого смысла. И не называйте меня так.

— Не называть тебя как? Цукино, моим братом или моим любимым кассиром?

Очкастый кассир вздрогнул.

— Всем этим. Просто купите, что хотели, и уйдите, — после небольшой паузы кассир, которого, судя по бейджику, на самом деле звали Цукишима, добавил: — Вообще-то, если вы пришли за очередным шрековским говном, просто уйдите. Я не стану вас обслуживать.

Приложив руку к сердцу, Мацукава притворился шокированным, но его выдавало абсолютно невпечатленное заявлением Цукишимы выражение лица. Он повернулся к Ханамаки, который, подражая другу, прикрыл свой рот ладонью, и сказал:

— Макки, ты можешь в это поверить? Такое _неуважение_ …

— Это место было нашим вторым _домом_ …

— В _день рождения_ нашей дочери…

— В нашу _брачную ночь_ …

— Когда мы двое…

— _Трое_ , — Макки одной рукой вцепился в Мацукаву, а другую, которую он держал у рта, сжал в кулак, в попытке показаться смущенным. И самым саркастично-драматичным тоном, который только можно было представить, он заявил: — Я… Я не мог выбрать правильный момент, чтобы рассказать тебе об этом, но… Я беременен! Твоим ребенком, Маццун!

Мацукава снова притворился псевдоудивленным и обхватил шею Ханамаки руками. Он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на абсолютно невпечатленного Цукишиму, и прошипел:

— Я надеюсь, ты доволен, чудовище. Выставляешь за дверь мужчину с его беременной женой? Позор тебе.

— Идите уже за своей фигней, долбоящеры.

Парни тут же перестали разыгрывать сцену и направились к отделу с закусками. Благодаря тому, что они хорошо знали этот магазин, они быстро купили то, за чем пришли, и сэкономили достаточно времени на то, чтобы заскочить к Ханамаки и взять все необходимое для ночевки. Там Мацукава мельком увидел сестру, о которой как-то рассказывал Макки, но его вывели наружу до того, как он смог бы представиться.

———

Когда парни наконец пришли к Мацукаве, оба получили теплый прием. Несмотря на то, что она торопилась, госпожа Мацукава сказала Ханамаки, что тот очень понравился Такае, и, помахав на прощание, добавила, что будет рада видеть его в любое время.

Как только его мама ушла, Такая, до этого момента обнимающий своими крохотными ручками ноги брата, тут же бросился к Ханамаки. Ребенок начал с азартом рассказывать Такахиро про рисунок, который он нарисовал, и потянул Макки за ногу, чтобы отвести его в гостиную. После того, как он сел, Ханамаки показали прекрасный рисунок, на котором был он, Такая и тот, кто, как ему показалось, был Мацукавой. 

— Вот это ты, это я, а это Иссей! — Такая подтвердил предположение Ханамаки. — Я нарисовал тебя с глазами-лазерами и добавил немного звуковых эффектов! Пиу-пиу!

— Знаешь, у тебя тоже могут быть лазерные глаза. У всех нас могут быть лазерные глаза. Пиу-пиу.

Изумленный Такая расплылся в огромной улыбке и быстро принялся искать свой карандаш. Но как только его брат с двумя чашками мороженого в руках зашел в комнату, мальчик тут же об этом забыл. Осторожно отложив рисунок в сторону, Макки с Такаей взяли по чашке, и мальчик включил телевизор, заявляя, что если они собираются есть мороженое, то должны смотреть подходящий для мороженого фильм.

Такая смотрел фильм спокойно, но с явным волнением. Время от времени он переводил взгляд туда, где сидели Иссей с Такахиро, и тогда парни улыбались ему в ответ. Однако, когда у Такаи закончилось мороженое (что было неизбежно, но намного быстрее, чем ожидал Иссей), фильм быстро наскучил ему, и он уселся между Иссеем и Ханамаки. 

— Эй, Хиро, ты умеешь играть в волейбол?

— Умею. Вообще-то, я в основном составе одной из лучших команд в округе.

— Ты лучше Иссея? — спросил Такая, широко распахнув глаза.

Макки решил рассмотреть все варианты ответа. Он мог бы похвастаться и заявить, что да, он может играть лучше Иссея, но Макки совсем не хотелось спорить с Такаей. С другой стороны, он мог бы сказать, что нет, Иссей лучше него, но, ну… это было бы ложью. В итоге Ханамаки остановился на чистой правде и ответил:

— Не знаю. Я еще никогда раньше не играл против Иссея.

Яростно развернувшись на месте, Такая спросил у брата, могут ли они разочек сыграть на заднем дворе. Этот матч будет очень важным. Иссей согласился и встал с дивана. Когда они направились к выходу, Такая оттащил Ханамаки за руку, как будто им нужно было поговорить о чем-то наедине. Макки опустился на колени, чтобы Такая мог прошептать ему на ухо:

— Я буду в твоей команде. Мой брат очень крут, но я точно смогу его победить, поэтому не волнуйся.

Честно говоря, Ханамаки был не очень уверен в том, как пройдет матч в два на одного, но он был не против чего-то новенького. Кроме того, Такая, смотрящий на него со всей возможной серьезностью во взгляде, был слишком милым, чтобы отказываться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> п/а: мамсукава - хз работает ли эта шутка в кандзи, но я думаю что это будет как мацу-каа-сан или типа того  
> на случай, если вам интересно, Ойкава сохранил свою маму как "флагман" (mothership) со смайликом инопланетянина на конце, а Иву-чана как три смайлика бицухи (💪)


	6. Chapter 6

Матч в два на одного оказался возможным, просто… другим. Немного более сложным. По крайней мере, для Маццуна. Они слегка изменили правила, чтобы тот мог и подавать, и отбивать сам, но даже с этим он был недостаточно хорош, чтобы потягаться с командой мечты в лице Такаи и Такахиро, которые заявили, что отныне они будут называться 'Така²' (после краткого введения в теорию квадратов чисел:

_— На самом деле, это просто такой способ обозначения числа, которое увеличилось само на себя._

_— Ладно, но если мы команда, разве мы не сложены вместе?_

_— Да, но когда мы объединяемся, это значит, что мы становимся обалденно сильными вместе._

_— Понятно…_ )

Эти двое даже не попытались сдержать свои восторженные вопли после победы над очень потным и очень уставшим Маццуном.

— Иссей, Иссей, если мы с Хиро выиграли, значит мы можем выбрать какой сегодня будет ужин? — взволнованно спросил Такая. Его старший брат мягко улыбнулся.

— Думаю, да. Но десерт выбирает тот, кто выиграет в Марио Карт.

Лицо Такаи приняло задумчивое выражение, а потом он повернулся к Ханамаки, чтобы спросить:

— Это честно?

— Я не уверен. Раз мы выиграли как команда, думаю ты должен решить, что у нас будет на ужин, а я выберу десерт, — ответил Ханамаки, поддразнивая.

Как и полагается интеллектуалу, Такая понимающе кивнул, говоря старшему брату, что _в словах Хиро есть смысл_.

— Ладно, ладно. Ну тогда что мы будем есть? — поджав губы, спросил Мацукава.

Не задумываясь, Такая заявил, что хочет заказать пиццу, и Макки с Маццуном согласились с тем, что это замечательный выбор. Затем братья Мацукава выжидающе повернулись в сторону Ханамаки.

— Ну что, мальчики. Вы смотрите на лучшего пекаря в округе.

— Правда?

— _Да_ , Иссей, это так. Я пеку очень приличные яблочные пироги, но сегодня у меня подходящее настроение для торта, — это вызвало тихий вздох и яркую улыбку у Такаи. — А еще я в настроении для ваших заявок, — добавил Ханамаки, подмигивая, и Такая с радостью вскинул руку вверх.

— Клубничный торт! Ты можешь сделать клубничный торт?

— Если у меня будет достаточно ингредиентов, я смогу сделать целую тысячу клубничных тортов.

— Целая тысяча клубничных тортов… — с широко раскрытыми глазами, полными удивления, Такая тихо и изумленно повторил слова Ханамаки.

Затем он повернул голову к своему старшему брату, который смотрел на Ханамаки с легкой улыбкой на губах. Такая ничего не сказал и вместо этого просто решительно посмотрел Иссею в глаза. Тот задумчиво поджал губы, глядя на своего младшего брата в ответ.

После короткой паузы Маццун спросил:

— Так, а у нас есть клубника?

Это заставило Такаю быстро метнуться на кухню. Пока он искал основные ингредиенты для клубничного торта, Макки и Маццун остались ждать в саду.

— Если у вас ничего нет, я принесу. Ты так спокойно и просто принял свое поражение. Прими душ, растяни ноги на диване. Я не собираюсь унижать тебя и дальше.

— Просто подожди. Когда у меня появился сеттер, я надеру тебе зад.

— Попридержи коней Маццун. Сначала хотя бы своди меня на свидание.

Усмехнувшись, Мацукава игриво пнул лодыжку Ханамаки, и в отместку Макки нанес ответный удар с той же дразнящей осторожностью. К тому времени, как угрюмый Такая вернулся с кухни, Макки и Маццун, крепко схватившись за руки, пытались оттоптать друг другу ноги.

— У нас нет клубники, — в голосе Такаи слышалось такое разочарование, что старшие парни тут же обратили на него свое внимание. Они разомкнули руки, чтобы подойти ближе к Такае.

— Ну, похоже мне просто придется пойти и купить немного, — заявил Макки, и Такая поднял голову, чтобы на него взглянуть. Его темные непослушные волосы были немного длиннее, чем у Иссея, они спускались по его шее и почти доставали до плеч, а за челкой были едва видны его темно-серые глаза. — Думаю тебе придется немного повременить с отдыхом, Иссей, — добавил Ханамаки, бросая взгляд на Маццуна.

— Почему бы нам не пойти вместе? — предложил Маццун. — Мы можем просто закупиться всем, что необходимо для торта, и все.

— У нас получится самый лучший торт, — воскликнул Такая. — Я хочу пойти, я смогу вам помочь, — прежнее печальное выражение на его лице теперь полностью сменилось радостной решительностью, и Макки просто не мог сказать ему «нет».

— Ладно. Отныне и навсегда, теперь ты мой помощник, — сказал Ханамаки Такае, который просиял в ответ. Потом он перевел взгляд на Иссея. — Ты тоже, Маццун. Мы будем печь этот торт как настоящая семья.

— Меньшего и не ожидал, — после короткой паузы, во время которой подростки встретились глазами и мягко улыбнулись друг другу, Маццун добавил: — Ну, в смысле, тебе же понадобится кто-нибудь, чтобы добраться до верхней полки, да?

Сузив глаза, Макки прикрыл уши Такаи и прошипел:

— Я собираюсь отправить тебе очень выразительное сообщение, отвратительный ты человечишка.

Такая попытался вырваться из рук Ханамаки, растерянно переводя взгляд между парнями. Иссей просто рассмеялся.

———

Позже выяснилось, что из всех троих именно Такая был тем ответственным взрослым, который приглядывал за Макки и Маццуном. Парни почти сразу начали прикалываться, глупо шутя почти обо всем, что видели, в то время как Такая забирал из рук своего брата продукты, которые они высмеивали, и осторожно укладывал их в тележку.

— Как думаешь, Куроо расстроится, если мы скажем, что закупались в другом месте? — спросил Ханамаки у Мацукавы, пока Такая копался в клубнике, отчаянно пытаясь выбрать самые крупные ягоды. 

— Надеюсь, что да, — Мацукава поморщился. — Я все еще хочу отомстить ему за попытку нас пранкануть.

— Тогда почему бы и нет? Отомстим ему. Мы сможем это сделать. Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но наши мысли довольно неплохо сходятся. Дуэт, который не принесет пользы никому, кроме себя. Мы можем заняться мозговым штурмом вечером, если хочешь.

Маццун посмотрел на Макки с одним из самых восхищенных выражений в глазах, прежде чем кивнуть, как бы говоря своему другу, что _да, я хочу это сделать_. В довершение всего они бросили в тележку чистый блокнот.

Гуляя по магазинам, трое прошли мимо множества людей, о чем-то шепчущихся между собой. Такая и Иссей не обращали на это внимания, но Ханамаки ловил такие фразы, как: _Поверить не могу, что у таких молодых людей уже есть взрослый ребенок…_

Именно этот шепот заставил Ханамаки на минутку отвлечься и попытаться по-настоящему сравнить двух братьев. Если Такая был очаровательной крохой с лицом, которое захотела бы потискать любая бабуля, Иссей был высоким и довольно серьезным парнем, с лицом, которое могла бы потискать только его мать (или Макки). Возможно, было не так уж трудно предположить, что отцом Такаи был Иссей. По крайней мере, если смотреть издалека. Макки не стал озвучивать эти мысли вслух, хотя скорее всего это было из-за того, что он внезапно заметил своих знакомых.

— Погоди, Иссей, какой сегодня день? — торопливо спросил Ханамаки, поглядывая в сторону магазина и абсолютно не замечая красный румянец, заливший кончики ушей Маццуна.

— Суббота. Что-то не так?

— Нет, нет, — одновременно с этим Ханамаки потянулся за своим телефоном, чтобы проверить время. Всем было известно, что некий капитан привык приходить в этот магазин каждую неделю в одно и то же время, чтобы запастись едой для ночевки у некого вице-капитана. Однако, прежде чем он успел достать свой телефон из кармана, Маццун перевел взгляд ему за спину, и на его плечо внезапно стало что-то давить.

— Макки! Так приятно столкнуться с тобой и Маццуном! — голос Ойкавы не был тем, что Такахиро хотел услышать, но что поделать. Между ними повисла тишина, когда Ойкава заметил третьего члена группы, к которой он только что присоединился, и громким шепотом воскликнул: — Макки, ты не говорил, что у тебя есть _сын_!

Такая поспешил спрятаться за своим братом. Не то чтобы Макки мог его винить, правда. Ойкава был странным.

— Ага, — Маццун пожал плечами на комментарий Ойкавы, и Ханамаки решил, что тот просто привык слышать эти слова. — Ойкава, это мой сын — Такая. Красавец, на которого ты сейчас облокачиваешься, это любовь всей моей жизни, мы женаты и последние семь лет воспитываем нашего сына. Пожалуйста, когда у вас с Ива-чаном будет свободное время, приходите к нам, нам очень понравились те брауни, которые ты делал в прошлый раз.

— Все верно, Ойкава. Мы с моим дорогим Иссеем будем рады, если ты придешь с Ива-чаном и детьми. Это было давно… эх, _слишком_ давно. Столкнуться друг с другом здесь было настоящей удачей, правда.

— Ох, мой милый Такахиро абсолютно прав. Напиши мне заранее, чтобы я испек запеканку. Я уверен, что тебе не хочется сидеть за очередным отвратительным картофельным салатом дражайшего Макки.

— _Иссей_ , — тихо прошипел Ханамаки, симулируя раздражение, и продолжил свою речь, — я уже говорил тебе, и мы ни раз обсуждали, что ты должен перестать позорить меня перед нашими друзьями, нашим ребенком…

Ойкава застонал и провел по своему лицу раскрытой ладонью, заявляя, что Макки с Маццуном — худший дуэт из всех, которые он видел. Этот факт очень порадовал Ханамаки, в то время как Мацукава пропустил одну из реплик, когда Такая начал дергать его за рубашку, спрашивая, кто этот незнакомец. Будучи серьезным старшим братом, Иссей сказал, что этот странный парень — Ойкава Тоору, капитан команды Такахиро, а также кто-то вроде второго отца Макки.

— Но не волнуйся, Такая, — вступил в разговор Ханамаки. — Я бы предпочел, чтобы в моей команде был ты, а не этот парень.

Ойкава не смог притвориться обиженным, когда заметил небольшую улыбку на лице Такаи.

———

Вернувшись домой, Такая бросился на кухню с самыми легкими сумками в руках. Он поставил их в сторону, чтобы достать весы, миски и все остальные необходимые для приготовления тортов штуки, на которых настаивал Ханамаки. Пока младший Мацукава подготавливал кухню, старший повернулся к Ханамаки и прошептал:

— Похоже у нас сегодня будет _кекс_.

Ханамаки довольно вздохнул.

— Кокс(1), — ответил он нежно, ухмыляясь в ответ на фырканье Маццуна. После короткой паузы парни пошли к Такае на кухню, где они обнаружили множество столовых приборов, разложенных на столешнице.

— Я должен сказать это сейчас, — начал Ханамаки, и Такая перевел на него взгляд, — мы не можем начать есть торт сразу после того, как он будет готов. Нужно оставить его ненадолго, чтобы он остыл. Плюс, я почти уверен, что перед этим ты захочешь съесть настоящий ужин.

— Сначала я хочу торт!

Ханамаки посмотрел на Маццуна, который покачал головой.

— Если ты хочешь начать с торта, — сказал он своему брату, — то его вкус пропадет после того, как ты съешь пиццу. А если ты съешь торт в конце ужина, то будешь чувствовать его вкус намного дольше.

Макки кивнул, подтверждая этот чрезвычайно важный аргумент. Это была наука, с которой Такая не мог поспорить, поэтому они пришли к соглашению, что тортом можно будет насладиться позже.

Когда Ханамаки начал отмерять ингредиенты, Маццун спросил: _Мы сделаем это сейчас?_ на что Макки кивнул, заявив, что так они смогут заказать еду, пока торт будет выпекаться, а пока они будут ужинать, торт успеет остыть.

— Думаю, я знаю, что делаю, Маццун, — голос Макки сочился сарказмом несмотря на то, каким невозмутимым было его лицо. Сидящий рядом с ним Такая кивнул, принимая сторону того, кто знал как петь торты.

— Прости, что засомневался в тебе, — извинился Иссей, а затем монотонным тоном продолжил, — о Великий Макки, что я могу сделать, чтобы насладиться этими отношениями, пока они не развалились так, как это сделает наш торт?

— Разогрей духовку и смажь маслом три формы для запекания.

Такая почти уронил упаковку клубники, которую пытался открыть.

— Три?!

— Это будет высокий торт. Или тебе больше хочется простой двухслойный? — Такая затряс головой, настаивая на том, что они обязательно должны сделать торт из трех слоев, а затем стал умолять Такахиро приходить и печь им пирожные почаще.

Когда Макки начал смешивать все ингредиенты, Такая перевел взгляд на часы и о чем-то забеспокоился. Скоро это заметил Иссей. Когда он спросил, что не так, Такая застенчиво пробормотал, что скоро начнется очень крутое шоу о героях в роботах, защищающих вселенную.

— Ты можешь пойти посмотреть, если хочешь. Хотя еще ты можешь поставить их на запись, потому что я тоже давно хотел это посмотреть, — сказал Ханамаки, когда Такая начал неловко перебирать свои пальцы.

— И мне все равно можно будет поесть торта?

— Конечно можно, приятель. Мы с тобой — волейбольная команда, поэтому каждый раз, когда я буду печь торт, ты будешь получать кусочек.

С этими словами Такая ушел в гостиную, оставляя Такахиро и Иссея заканчивать торт самим. Эти двое начали подшучивать друг над другом, начиная с невинных шуток о том, кто из них слаще сахарной пудры, заканчивая менее невинными, почти похабными шутками, которые требовали более тихого тона и приводили к фырканью и смешкам. Как только три формы оказались в духовке, Маццун заказал пиццу, и они решили остаться ждать на кухне.

— Ладно, ладно, — сказал Мацукава с небольшой улыбкой, — так ты хочешь открыть пекарню? Назови лучшее, что ты можешь испечь.

— Я могу сделать лучшие эклеры с заварным кремом, какие ты только пробовал, — похвастался Ханамаки. — То есть, я обожаю эклеры, поэтому обычно делаю именно их, а затем съедаю всю партию в один присест. Это того стоит.

— А что ты не умеешь печь?

Постучав по губам, Макки притих и задумался, прежде чем ответить:

— Однажды я пытался сделать макаруны. Если судить по вкусу, они получились неплохими, так как они состоят буквально из печеньки и мороженого. Что касается внешнего вида… не очень. Они бы плохо продавались.

— Макаруны? — Маццун облокотился на край кухонной столешницы. — Вау, навевает воспоминания. Тогда я даже не знал твоего имени. Все, что мне было известно, это то, что ты благодаришь людей, которые в тебя врезаются и что ты знаешь Куроо достаточно, чтобы он дал тебе прозвище.

— Просто на заметку, ты единственный, кого я за это поблагодарил.

— Какая честь. Это потому что ты был поражен? Ты узнал во мне красавца, с которым переписываешься, и немного переволновался?

— Вообще-то, испугался. Никогда раньше не видел таких бровей.

— Ты был напуган? Ох, милый Макки, подожди пока я не разгромлю тебя в армрестлинге. Тогда ты станешь умолять Ойкаву об уловках, с которыми сможешь меня победить.

— Ты входишь в опасную зону, Маццун.

— Я сам знаю, куда хотел бы войти, ладно?

С этими словами Маццун лениво усмехнулся, а потом они с Ханамаки начали хихикать как дети, их плечи тряслись от того, какими забавными они себя считали. Как только их смешки затихли, Ханамаки сказал, что ему придется начать с крема. Разделив между собой одну и ту же мысль, парни разразились очередным приступом смеха. К тому времени, как они успокоились, оба еле переводили дыхание, но все еще улыбались друг другу.

Ханамаки потянулся за миской, чтобы начать взбивать сливки. Через некоторое время молчаливого наблюдения за тем, как крем становился плотнее, Мацукава очень тихо сказал:

— Знаешь, я очень рад, что встретил тебя.

— Это так по-гейски Маццун, — ответил Ханамаки, прежде чем оглянуться назад. — Я тоже рад, что встретил тебя. Даже если тот совет был бесполезным.

— Может быть, я рассказал Ивайзуми о плане. Я запросто мог тебя надуть, откуда тебе знать.

— Если это так, то мы расстаемся.

— Ты пытаешься сказать, что если я этого не делал, то мы встречаемся?

Ухмылка на лице Иссея не позволяла Ханамаки определить, шутил он сейчас или нет. В любом случае, Такахиро даже не пришлось отвечать, поскольку стук в дверь и ликующие крики Такаи разрушили их момент, каким бы он там на самом деле ни был.

— Я открою, — сказал Мацукава, выходя из кухни.

Ханамаки потребовалась минутка, чтобы заметить, что торты готовы, и он поспешил достать их из духовки, быстро приступая к работе и доводя их до совершенства. Краем уха он услышал, как Мацукава оплатил заказ и поблагодарил курьера.

В то же время Такая зашел на кухню и спросил о торте. Похоже, мальчик размышлял о чем-то еще, потому что когда Ханамаки сказал, что собирается добавить сливки и клубнику прямо сейчас, Такая кивнул и тут же сменил тему разговора.

— Хиро, у тебя есть кто-то, кто тебе нравится?

Ханамаки остановился, переводя взгляд с торта на мальчика, стоящего рядом с ним.

— Есть, — его ответа оказалось достаточным для Такаи, который серьезно кивнул, прежде чем улыбнуться.

— Ладно. Я рад, что мы об этом поговорили. А сейчас я пойду за своей пиццей, — с этими словами Такая вышел из кухни, оставив немного смущенного Ханамаки позади, чтобы тот поставил готовый торт остывать в холодильник.

Еще раз обдумав разговор, который они только что закончили, Макки пожал плечами и направился к столу, который Мацукавы приготовили для еды. Когда все было готово, Иссей позвал своего младшего брата поужинать вместе с ними.

— Кстати, Иссей, — начал Такая, сев на свой стул, — я сегодня останусь у Кенты. Я только что с ним поговорил и.. — он повернулся к Ханамаки, — можно я отнесу ему кусочек твоего торта?

— Конечно. Потом расскажи, что он о нем думает.

— Хорошо!

———

Оказывается, друг Такаи жил прямо через улицу, поэтому Макки с Маццуном должны были просто понаблюдать за ними с порога, чтобы убедиться, что Такая в безопасности. Надев ботинки и попрощавшись с подростками, Такая подмигнул Ханамаки. Или, по крайней мере, мальчик постарался, чтобы это было похоже на подмигивание. Вообще-то он просто моргнул Ханамаки, но тот все понял. Какой наблюдательный ребенок. А еще добрый, навязался кому-то еще, чтобы его брат с Ханамаки могли разобраться со своими чувствами и, может быть, наконец поцеловаться.

— У меня такое чувство, будто я отправляю своего ребенка в университет, — сказал Маццун, когда его брат скрылся из вида. — Они так быстро растут.

Вытерев воображаемые слезы, Ханамаки кивнул в знак согласия.

— Ох, Маццун, ты абсолютно прав, — он шмыгнул носом, прежде чем драматично броситься Иссею на грудь и заявить: — мы можем сделать еще одного, — он не заметил легкий румянец, в который ненадолго окрасилось лицо Мацукавы. — Погоди, нет. У нас может быть целая волейбольная команда детей, с которыми мы сможем уничтожить Ойкаву Тоору.

— Точно. И, эй, возможно один из них будет способен победить Ивайзуми в армрестлинге, — эти жестокие слова заставили Ханамаки отодвинуться от Маццуна и хмуро на него уставиться.

— Знаешь что? — вздохнул Ханамаки, качая головой и складывая руки на груди. — Я передумал. Я не хочу от тебя детей. Скорее всего у них будут твои брови. Мы с тобой больше не братва, приятель. Ты сейчас просто угробил всю нашу дружбанскую романтику. Ты испытываешь мое терпение, и я собираюсь стать противоположностью Кори, потому что сейчас уйду из этого дома (2).

— У меня есть эклеры.

— …Я хочу двенадцать детей, по одному в месяц, — вернувшись в гостиную, Ханамаки поделился подробностями очень странной семьи, которую они с Маццуном, вероятно, однажды заведут.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) очередной нарко-каламбур, да  
> — We're gonna get baked  
> — Blaze  
> (2) тут отсылки к Лесной братве + Шреку + Джонни Тесту + Кори в доме - это кроссоверный фандом типа SuperWhoLock, перевести все классно не вышло, так что просто вот.


	7. Chapter 7

Растянувшись на диване, парни начали болтать о всякой чепухе, перескакивая с одной темы на другую: от странной воображаемой семьи Ханамаки до его более реалистичной мечты о собственной пекарне.

— А твои двенадцать детей будут тебе помогать?

— Конечно, и мне даже не придётся им за это платить. Вот неудачники.

— Как ты смеешь называть наших детей 'неудачниками'?

— Как _ты_ смеешь ни с того ни с сего врываться в нашу жизнь? Без тебя мы построили новую, в которой теперь профессионально занимаемся выпечкой. Ты нам больше не нужен.

— Теперь я совершенно другой человек, малыш, пожалуйста, позволь мне вернуться.

Их слова были шутливо-драматичными несмотря на тот факт, что никто из них так и не сдвинулся с места, продолжая удобно лежать друг на друге. В итоге первым пришел в движение Ханамаки, когда он просто потянулся, чтобы уложить свою ногу напротив лица Мацукавы.

— Спроси у меня как положено. Спроси, согласен ли я выйти за тебя, — приказал он, и его друг послушался. После паузы, во время которой Макки как будто бы серьезно размышлял над своим ответом, он сказал:

— Окидоки, доки-доки. Люблю тебя, зай.

— Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Их словесные диалоги были и впрямь ничуть не лучше переписок. Парни были несерьезны, когда обсыпали друг друга странными шуточками и отсылками к дерьмовым фильмам. Никто из них не вспоминал о словах Мацукавы на кухне, и вместо этого они просто продолжили шутливо флиртовать друг с другом. Спустя какое-то время их разговор плавно перешел к обсуждению жестокой расправы над Куроо, и Мацукаве пришлось выбраться из-под ноги Ханамаки, чтобы взять блокнот с ручкой.

— Ладно, давай посмотрим, что мы имеем, — сказал Мацукава, плюхаясь обратно на диван, и Ханамаки поднялся, чтобы сесть рядом с ним. — Куроо знаком с нами обоими, — Макки кивнул, пока Маццун малевал быстрый набросок Куроо. — Мы тоже знакомы, но встретились, не зная, кого _именно_ встретили, — теперь на листе появились корявые рисунки Макки с Маццуном. — Куроо знал, что мы знакомы, и знал, что мы не знали, что знаем, что мы знакомы друг с другом, — по мере его речи на листке стало появляться множество линий между тремя рисунками; Ханамаки все так же кивал. — Я думаю, что если бы мы не поняли в чем дело сами, он бы так и продолжил пудрить нам мозги. Куроо не собирался говорить нам, что он знает, что мы знакомы.

После этого Мацукава добавил к рисунку Куроо злобные брови.

— Ох, погоди, — вмешался Ханамаки, потянувшись за ручкой, и Мацукава передал ее. Ему было немного любопытно, что такого мог добавить Макки, но Ханамаки просто пририсовал себе очень загорелое, мускулистое тело. Как только работа была закончена, он снова кивнул и вернул ручку на место, сказав: — Вот. Продолжай.

— Спасибо за такой ценный вклад в этот вопрос, — Мацукава продолжил вести краткие заметки. — Так вот, о чем это я. Даже если Куроо не довел этот розыгрыш до конца, он его начал, и это требует хоть какого-нибудь ответного удара. Его слабым местом вполне могут быть волосы, — Иссей несколько раз обвел корявое темное месиво на листке, — так что мы можем использовать это против него.

— Что, если мы объединимся с тем пацаном — Цукишимой? Они же коллеги, так? У него может быть больше полезных сведений, чем у нас.

Мацукава уставился на Ханамаки со смесью благоговения и восхищения во взгляде.

— Я думаю, что немного люблю тебя, знаешь. Ты гений, — мягко выдохнул он.

— Ты _думаешь_? Этим ты мое сердце не покоришь. Будь более романтичным.

— Это ты будь более романтичным. Я только что признался в своих чувствах, а ты на это ничем не ответил. Если все продолжится в том же духе, наши отношения долго не протянут, малыш.

— Прости, малыш, я тоже думаю, что люблю тебя, малыш. Ну так что, мы закончили на сегодня? Или ты хочешь обсудить что-нибудь еще?

Мацукава постучал по своим губам ручкой, размышляя. В конце концов он покачал головой и отложил письменные принадлежности в сторону, откидываясь назад, чтобы они могли снова продолжить лениться на диване. Никто их них ничего не говорил, но тишина была очень уютной. Ее прервала лишь вибрация, внезапно раздавшаяся от телефона Маццуна.

(9:03) можеш принести мне кусок торта

Мацукава перевел взгляд на другого парня, лежащего на диване. Он получил насмешливую улыбку в ответ.

_(9:03) ты сейчас буквально лежишь сверху меня  
(9:04) возьми себе пирог сам_

(9:04) хаха я сверху лол  
(9:05) это отсылка к сексу кст. я зн что у тебя нет в этом опыта, но понимаеш маццун тот кто сверху (тебя в данном случае) является тем кто входит

_(9:05) втф Макки все знают что секса не существует_

(9:05) лол это они тебе так говорят  
(9:06) птмшт никто не хочет тебе вставлять   
(9:06) все норм маццун на худой конец это сделаю я

_(9:07) если в этом будет замешана фермерская ролевуха  
(9:07) мне придется отказаться_

(9:08) я такой грязный фрукт. накажи меня… фермер

_(9:08) охх ты слишком твердый (чтобы вытащить тебя из земли)  
(9:08) думаю мне придется встать на колени и пустить в ход свои руки_

Мацукава почувствовал, как Ханамаки начал дрожать от едва сдерживаемого смеха. Когда Мацукава сдвинулся (он переместил ногу повыше, чтобы теперь оказаться сверху) и получше взглянул на своего друга, который пытался держать себя в руках, его нога слегка задела Макки. И Макки прорвало.

Поэтому Мацукава мазнул по Ханамаки еще раз, на этот раз сознательно. Ханамаки снова фыркнул, но Мацукава все равно был не уверен в правильности своей гипотезы.

— Макки, мой дорогой друг, ты что, боишься щекотки? —спросил он.

— Не, — запыхавшись ответил Ханамаки. — Просто мне очень весело, и то, что ты внезапно решил покопаться в моих кинках своей ногой, совсем не помогает, — он снова начал фыркать от смеха.

Сев повыше, Мацукава взял в руку стопу Ханамаки и легонько провел по ней прямую линию, заставив Макки извиваться от смеха.

— Ой, ой, теперь в тебе взыграл футфетишист? — ахнул он. — Поверить не могу, что ты выступал против моего фермерского кинка, маленький лицемер.

Усмехнувшись, Мацукава наклонился вперед и потянулся к шее Ханамаки. Тот отодвинул его руку подальше.

— Твоя шея боится щекотки больше, чем ноги? — поинтересовался Мацукава, приближаясь к своей цели все ближе и ближе, до тех пор, пока он оказался едва ли не лежащим на Ханамаки.

— Я же сказал, что не боюсь щекотки. Может быть, это _ты_ ее боишься.

— Это не я здесь извиваюсь по дивану, едва дыша.

— Твой выбор слов заставляет меня казаться таким сексуальным, Маццун.

Если Мацукава и пытался что-то игнорировать, так это сексуальный аспект лежащего под ним Макки. Вся сила воли Мацукавы была направлена на то, чтобы _не_ наклониться вниз и _не_ поцеловать своего друга; на то, чтобы не говорить Ханамаки о том, что он не _кажется_ таким, он _на самом деле_ сексуальный. Вместо этого Мацукава рассмеялся и провел аккуратную линию вдоль шеи Макки, вызывая у того дрожь.

— Тебе нравятся такие похабные разговорчики, да? Похоже, ты не шутил, когда говорил, что любишь все виды грязи.

— Не веди себя так, будто думал, что я какой-то фанат-однодневка.

— Я просто разочарован, честно.

— Но не слишком уж разочарован, да, малыш? Мы все еще собираемся сделать это в тракторе, да, малыш?

— Я продал трактор, чтобы у детей были деньги на учебу в колледже, — Ханамаки притворно ахнул. — Прости, Макки, я думал, что ты поймешь.

Их странная перепалка продолжилась, и на протяжении всего этого времени Мацукава продолжал нависать над Ханамаки. Он опирался на локти, которые стояли по обе стороны от головы Ханамаки, до тех пор, пока те не начали болеть, и Мацукава просто упал на своего друга. Они остались в этой позе еще ненадолго, продолжая свой бессмысленный треп и идиотские шутки.

———

Как только Ханамаки начал проваливаться в легкую дрему, Мацукава решил, что пришло время отвести его в кровать. Сонный Макки принялся жаловаться, бормоча то и се, пока они с Маццуном шли к спальне. Когда Мацукава начал устраиваться спать на полу, Ханамаки схватил его за руку и потянул на себя, быстро затаскивая его на кровать.

— Просто ложись со мной. Без гейства.

— Нам может быть довольно тесно. Мы можем проснуться, обнимаясь, и тогда все станет довольно гейским.

— Ничего не станет гейским до тех пор, пока ты не засунешь свой член в мою задницу.

— Но мы уже _давно_ прошли этот этап.

Макки фыркнул.

— Мечтай.

Воздержавшись от признания в том, что он, вообще-то, и правда в какой-то степени об этом мечтает, Маццун возразил:

— Я думаю, что это _ты_ об этом мечтаешь, фермероеб.

— Я думал, что тогда на диване мы решили, что это я сверху.

— Ага, конечно. Как скажешь, малыш. Может ты и большой ложкой хочешь быть?

— Зачем нам поза ложек, когда мы можем просто забраться друг на друга, как сделали это в тот холодный, жестокий рождественский сочельник? Когда нас замело снегом, и мы были заперты в нашей одинокой лачуге, где не было ни капли тепла, кроме наших собственных тел? Нам пришлось крепко обняться, голыми, когда мы отчаялись найти выход из той ужасной ловушки, в которую нас загнала смерть.

— Как же я мог забыть, — сухо ответил Мацукава. — Той ночью я влюбился в тебя.

— Я тоже, Маццун. Никогда в жизни не забуду, как той ночью мы занимались любовью.

Пока Ханамаки бубнил себе под нос, Мацукава немного покрутился в постели, пытаясь придумать позу, в которой им двоим было бы удобно спать на полутораспальной кровати. Но Ханамаки бесстыдно обхватил чужую талию руками и переплел их ноги между собой.

— Тебе нормально? — спросил Макки. — В смысле, в итоге мы все равно окажемся в этой позе. С таким же успехом можем лечь так прямо сейчас.

— Да, да. Спокойной ночи, люблю тебя.

Слова просто сорвались с языка, чистая случайность, и Мацукава уже собрался как-нибудь извернуться и объяснить, почему так сказал (привычка, _правда_ , он постоянно говорил это Такае) когда Макки зевнул и устало ответил:

— Ночи, тоже тебя люблю.

Его слова наверно тоже были частью какой-то привычки, у него была старшая сестра, разумеется он просто привык говорить 'люблю тебя' людям, в чьих домах засыпал. Но это все равно не помогло Маццуну как следует выспаться этой ночью.

———

Мацукава проснулся первым. Пойманный в клетку из рук и ног Ханамаки, он не смог сдержать легкой улыбки, растекшейся по губам, когда он взглянул на своего спящего друга. Который пускал на него слюни. Это было немного мерзко, но хей, любовь заставляет людей не обращать внимание на такие вещи. А еще это неплохо отвлекало от вялой усмешки Макки и его мягкого бормотания, которые заставили сердце Маццуна пропустить пару ударов.

Вот дерьмо. Это _супер_ по-гейски. Хотя Ханамаки, похоже, не заботил (или даже не волновал) такой тесный контакт, так что Мацукаве не нужно было выпутываться из крепкой хватки своего друга. Вместо этого он позволил себе небольшую роскошь и обхватил руками тело Ханамаки, который что-то счастливо пробормотал в ответ. Макки проснулся лишь пару мгновений спустя, тут же введя Маццуна в ступор, когда руки на его талии сжались сильнее.

— Ты в порядке?

Ханамаки секунду или две тупо пялился вдаль, а затем перевел взгляд на Мацукаву. С тяжёлым вздохом Макки расслабил хватку и уткнулся лбом в живот Маццуна.

— Это был сон, — пробормотал он, — Я никогда… какого хуя…

— Тебе приснилась победа над Ивайзуми в армрестлинге? — поддразнил Мацукава, просто чтобы побесить Ханамаки.

Тот повернул голову так, что его ухо теперь было прижато к животу Мацукавы, и сморщил нос, глядя на Маццуна. Он громогласно заявил, что слова Маццуна были абсолютно недопустимым приветствием кого-то, кто только что проснулся. Особенно, когда этот кто-то так очевидно раздавлен из-за ужасного сна, о котором _нет, Маццун,_ он не собирается никому рассказывать, потому что кое-кто был просто _отвратительно_ груб.

— В следующий раз, — Макки зевнул, — я хочу завтрак в постель, приправленный очень нежным и искренним комплиментом тому, как прекрасно и сиятельно я выгляжу. Или так, или я забираю свои вещи и ищу мужчину, который будет любить меня по-настоящему, потому что ты, очевидно, этого не делаешь.

— Ладно, ладно, — не особо задумываясь о том, что делает, Мацукава протянул руку и запустил пальцы в волосы Ханамаки, — что ты хочешь? Меня устроит и обычная каша, но если тебе хочется чего-нибудь экстравагантного, я изо всех сил постараюсь тебе это достать.

— Как насчет торта на завтрак?

— Ладно. Но не говори Такае, он будет требовать его на завтрак каждый день, если узнает, что это законно.

— Ты сказал ему, что это незаконно?

— Он сделал этот вывод сам.

— Честно говоря, я думаю, что это у него от тебя, — Ханамаки завозился в кровати и удобно устроился у Мацукавы на груди, затянув его руку в свои волосы обратно. — Я передал ему только лучшие свои качества. А его талант к спорту? Это все от меня.

— Все наши дети оказались сладкоежками из-за тебя. Недавно поймал нашу дорогую Сакуру с двенадцатью печенюхами во рту. Я был так шокирован и потрясен. Это все твое пагубное влияние, знаешь.

— Они ещё так молоды, мой милый Маццун. Такой старик, как ты, не поймет. И Сакура может съесть все печенье, какое только захочет, раз ей, в конце концов, достались твои брови. Ах, Маццун, как жестоко с твоей стороны.

— Ауч, — вздохнул Мацукава, вытаскивая свою руку из волос Ханамаки и опуская её пониже, чтобы ущипнуть парня за щеку. — Всё ясно, ты отомстил мне за армрестлинговскую подначку. Теперь можешь рассказать, о чем был твой сон.

Ханамаки ударил по руке, ущипнувшей его, прежде чем сжать ее своей. Зажевав нижнюю губу, он, кажется, задумался, стоит ли рассказать о том, что именно заставило его проснуться таким удивленным и разочарованным. Поднявшись с груди Мацукавы, он сел и принял решение.

— Ну, видишь ли, Мацукава. Это был один из тех странно реалистичных снов, и в нем был ты. Я тоже там был, очевидно, и это было похоже на… тупую романтическую комедию, сценарию которой мы следовали. Я говорил о «10 причинах моей ненависти», о Шреке. За исключением того, что там было меньше ненависти. И никаких огров или ослов. Разочаровывает, я знаю, но поцелуй… о, это другая часть. Ты и я. Целовались. Было довольно неплохо, должен отдать тебе должное, — Ханамаки не смотрел на Мацукаву, но тот заметил, что его уши окрасились в розоватый оттенок.

Сев одним рывком, Мацукава спросил:

— Тебе снился поцелуй со мной?

— Ну, когда ты говоришь об этом _так_ , звучит по-гейски, Маццун.

— Такахиро, — Ханамаки повернулся на звук своего имени и Мацукава усмехнулся, несмотря на то, как сильно в его груди билось сердце. Он подался вперед, остановившись в нескольких дюймах от лица Ханамаки. — Хочешь воплотить свой сон в реальность?

Кивнув, Ханамаки обхватил лицо Мацукавы руками, притягивая его ближе, и прикоснулся к его губам своими. Целомудренные короткие поцелуи стали более тягучими, в итоге превратившись в еще более долгие и отчаянные, пока парни не отстранились друг от друга.

— Ладно. Ладно, ага, давай для начала почистим зубы, пожалуйста, — сказал Ханамаки, и Мацукава согласно кивнул. После короткой паузы, во время которой парни не знали, как себя вести, их глаза встретились, и они тут же начали прыскать со смеху, позже перейдя к настоящему ржачу, оставив неловкость от несвежего дыхания позади.


	8. Chapter 8

После чистки зубов парни тут же вернулись к незаконченному удовлетворению их взаимного романтического напряжения. Или сексуального напряжения? В любом случае, язык Ханамаки теперь чувствовал себя во рту Мацукавы как дома.

— Хорошая была идея, — прошептал Макки между поцелуями, — нам стоило сделать так раньше.

— Я хотел. На самом деле, я уже давно этого ждал. С тех самых пор, как ты поблагодарил меня за то, что я врезался в тебя.

— Прямо сейчас это ты должен сказать мне спасибо.

— Спасибо, приятель.

— В любое время, бро.

И им снова пришлось оторваться друг от друга, чтобы посмеяться с того, какие они оба смешные. Тяжело дыша, Мацукава прохрипел, что звать кого-то «бро», когда ты пытаешься засунуть свой язык им в глотку, не совсем уместно, и Ханамаки ответил, что это «абсолютно бромально, потому что рестлинг языками — это, в конце концов, все еще рестлинг». Это вызвало у Маццуна ещё один приступ смеха.

Обхватив бедра Ханамаки руками, Мацукава открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, возможно, лишь отдаленно связанное с текущей темой разговора, когда его прервал стук в дверь.

— Ах, — он резко повернул голову к источнику звука, — похоже это Такая. Думаю, теперь нам придется завтракать как обычным людям и довольствоваться простыми хлопьями.

— Ты ужасный старший брат, если собираешься просто оставить Такаю там и начать есть. Это было бы ужасно, просто ужасно.

Мацукава закатил глаза.

— Какой ты забавный.

— Спасибо, я рад, что смог тебя развлечь.

— Иди и впусти Такаю в дом, я приготовлю завтрак.

— То есть сваришь овсянки? Меня не обдурить, Маццун, особенно твоими нежными фразочками, которые звучат так, будто ты по-быстрому сгреб все, что есть в нашем языке, в одну кучу. И, должен тебе признаться, это мерзко. Здесь так много всего, но что ни возьми — все отвратно. 

Они начали спускаться по лестнице на первый этаж.

— [Ооо, черт, Макки, опять ты об этом](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYfiTPwghFE&ab_channel=DeepVoiceDanny).

— Я целую вечность не слышал этой фразы, что за старье. Ты расстроил и разочаровал меня, Маццун — и в кровати, и в целом.

Прыснув со смеху, Мацукава начал хохотать и махать в сторону Ханамаки рукой.

— Знаешь, из этого могут получиться свадебные клятвы. «Я, Иссей, беру этого человека в свои законные мужья, в болезни и в здравии, в кровати и в целом».

— Вау. Такими темпами мы можем стать комедийный дуэтом, — ответил Ханамаки и направился к двери. Едва зайдя в дом, Такая тут же радостно его обнял.

— Ну что? — спросил Такая, отстранившись от живота Макки. На его лице появилась яркая улыбка, почти идентичная улыбке Иссея.

Макки улыбнулся ему в ответ, и, приняв это за хороший знак, Такая выпустил его из объятий и с сияющим лицом бросился на кухню. Макки прикрыл дверь, но мгновение спустя в нее снова кто-то постучал, и Ханамаки пришлось открывать ее еще раз. Перед ним стояла женщина, которую он встречал лишь дважды, а нормально общался и того меньше.

— О, Такахиро. Я как раз хотела с тобой поболтать.

Ну, эти слова всегда значили, что грядут неприятности. Макки отошел в сторонку, чтобы пропустить госпожу Мацукаву внутрь. Заметив, что она держит в руке несколько пакетов, он предложил понести их вместо нее и поплелся чуть позади, когда она поспешила встретиться со своими детьми. Такая сразу же обхватил ее талию руками и начал с энтузиазмом что-то рассказывать.

Как всегда будучи немного неловким, Ханамаки прошел мимо этого теплого воссоединения и аккуратно поставил пакеты госпожи Мацукавы на кухонный стол. А затем он быстренько достал из кармана свой телефон.

(10:02) я собираюсь подружиться с твоей мамкой лол

_(10:02) я собираюсь начать встречаться с твоей лол_

(10:03) ойй, дерзко

— Хиро! — громко позвал Такая. — У нас остался тортик? Нужно дать маме кусочек!

— Разве сейчас не слишком рано для торта? — ответил Ханамаки, встав у дверного прохода, но увидел, как Такая медленно качает головой.

— Для тортов никогда не бывает слишком рано, — как человек, планирующий открыть пекарню, Ханамаки одобрил ответ Такаи. Но как человек, надеющийся произвести хорошее впечатление на мать этих братьев, он должен был дать Такае понять, что этим утром никакого торта они не получат.

— Как бы сильно мне не нравилась эта идея, боюсь, что торт можно есть только в строго определенное для тортов время, — услышав ответ Ханамаки, Такая нахмурил брови и надулся. — Поверь мне, я собираюсь стать пекарем. Я разбираюсь в таких вещах. Поэтому сейчас нам нужен здоровый завтрак, иначе мы весь день будем чувствовать себя плохо.

Похоже он подобрал правильные слова, раз госпожа Мацукава улыбнулась и сказала, что приготовит завтрак сама. Такая предложил ей помочь, и она с радостью согласилась.

_(10:07) лол я никогда раньше не видел тебя настолько серьёзным_

(10:07) я сижу прямо напротив тебя  
(10:07) и я уверен что это не так  
(10:08) маццун когда уже закончится вся эта ложь??????? я сейчас серьезно

_(10:08) лол_

(10:09) ты улыбаешься, а не смеешься

_(10:09) sol_

(10:09) французский?

_(10:09) Испанский, болван_

(п/п: sol на французском означает «земля, почва», а на испанском — «солнце, солнечный свет, чудо»)

— Какое неуважение... — пробормотал Ханамаки, но его комментарий не остался незамеченным. Когда его окликнули, Макки оторвал взгляд от мобильника и тут же смутился. — Ой! — он понял что произошло. — Я проговариваю слова вслух, когда печатаю. Иногда. Не хочу об этом говорить.

— Может тогда обсудим твое незнание европейских языков?

— Не нарывайся, Мацукава.

— Я думал, что, пока мы у меня дома, ты зовешь меня Иссеем, Такахиро..

— Иссей, прошу, ты меня смущаешь.

— Оо, хочешь посмущать Иссея? У меня есть все необходимое, милый, — крикнула из кухни госпожа Мацукава.

Такахиро усмехнулся, когда Иссей сжал губы в тонкую линию. Спустя какую-то долю секунды из кухни с улыбкой на лице выскочил Такая, и судя по тому, как застонал и спрятал лицо в руках Иссей, он точно знал, что задумал его младший брат.

Как только мама Мацукавы поставила перед парнями тарелки с едой, Такая вернулся с несколькими фотоальбомами в руках. Он осторожно положил их на стол, прежде чем сесть рядом с ними. К восторгу Макки, госпожа Мацукава заверила его, что он сможет взглянуть на альбомы после того, как они поедят.

— Тебе не кажется, что сейчас рановато показывать такое гостям?

— Милый, я всегда готова посмущать тебя перед твоими друзьями. Радуйся, что я не перенесла ради этого завтрак.

Улыбаясь, Ханамаки повернулся к госпоже Мацукаве и сказал:

— Я правда ценю это, госпожа Мацукава. Еда очень вкусная, и вы действительно знаете, как дать людям почувствовать себя желанными гостями.

— Спасибо, Такахиро, милый. Ты делаешь моих мальчиков такими счастливыми, они говорят о тебе почти постоянно, так что это самое меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать.

Макки засветился и с нетерпением спросил, о чем именно рассказывал Иссей.

— Он говорил, что ты забавный, — ответил Такая, и его мама кивнула, на что Иссей просто вздохнул. 

— Думаю его точными словами было то, что ты самый веселый человек из всех, кого он знает. 

— Ну, теперь я обязан спросить: а много людей он знает?

— Думаю да, Такахиро. Поздравляю.

— Я рад, что мои тяжелые усилия оценили по достоинству.

Иссей поспешил вмешаться в этот разговор и заявил:

— Просто чтобы ты знал, я твердо убежден, что из нас двоих я смешнее.

На это Ханамаки покачал головой и заявил Маццуну, что не все в этой жизни должно решаться соревнованием. Пока семья (и Ханамаки) завтракала, этот разговор продолжался и вызвал изрядную долю смеха от всей четверки. Как только Иссей закончил, его мама тут же сказала ему, что Такая забыл один из фотоальбомов, и попросила принести его.

Несмотря на закрадывающиеся в душу подозрения, Маццун послушно ушел.

— Как вы с Иссеем познакомились? 

Этот вопрос застал Ханамаки врасплох, и на мгновение он задумался о том, чтобы соврать матери своего друга и защитить Иссея от лекции об опасности незнакомцев в сети. Однако моральный кодекс Макки заставил его ответить госпоже Мацукаве честно.

— Ну, мы с ним вроде как познакомились из-за того, что я отправил сообщение не на тот номер. Оглядываясь назад, никто из нас не воспользовался тем, чему нас учили на уроках электронной безопасности, которые были в школе. Но вообще мы все время просто шутили, пока не узнали, что косвенно знакомы из-за наших волейбольных команд. А потом я встретил его в маленьком магазинчике на углу, но не знал, что это именно он, потому что мы проявили рассудительность и не посылали друг другу никаких фотографий.

— Довольно необычный способ с кем-то познакомиться.

Ханамаки собирался рассказать матери своего друга о том, что она была бы удивлена огромным количеством случаев, когда люди знакомились, ошибившись номером, но Мацукава вернулся в комнату как раз перед тем, как Макки успел открыть рот.

— Вот, твой инструмент злодеяний, — объявил Иссей, протягивая альбом матери, которая тепло улыбнулась, принимая его.

Первое, что бросилось Ханамаки в глаза — это отсутствие у Маццуна бровей. С этого момента и до самого конца он не переставал сиять, слушая, как госпожа Мацукава рассказывает истории из детства своего сына.

——— 

Когда его мама начала рассказывать новую историю, которая была _самой худшей_ из них, Иссей наконец решился ее перебить и сказал:

— Ну, это было весело! Мам, ты как всегда очень гостеприимна, но у нас с Ханамаки еще есть планы на сегодня. Так что, к сожалению, мне придется вас прервать.

— Было очень здорово с вами поболтать, мэм, — Макки улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, когда-нибудь мы сделаем это снова.

— Конечно, было бы замечательно! — ответила мама Мацукавы. — Учитывая то, как много внимания ты им уделяешь, будет справедливо, если ты узнаешь о моих мальчиках побольше. 

Ханамаки поблагодарил ее и, помахав на прощание рукой, они с Маццуном вышли из дома. Хотя изначально они не собирались ничего покупать, парни направились в магазинчик Куроо.

Зайдя в магазин, Макки не сдержался и пробормотал, что все идет не по плану, когда они заметили, что вместо хорошо знакомой им лохматой физиономии за прилавком стоит скучающий блондин. Однако Ханамаки совсем не учел улыбающегося веснушчатого подростка, стоящего рядом с кассиром.

Мацукава поспешил поздороваться с веснушчатым парнем, и тот энергично помахал ему в ответ.

— Ямагучи! — позвал Маццун. — Мой сын! 

Ямагучи, кажется, собирался что-то ответить, но сразу же передумал после того, как Цукишима ему что-то пробормотал. Изобразив печаль, Мацукава прижал руку к груди и повернулся к Ханамаки.

— Ты можешь в это поверить? — он сжал руку в кулак. — Мой сын, моя плоть и кровь отказывается здороваться с отцом. Я начинаю думать, что этот Цукинчик может плохо влиять на моего малыша.

— У него просто начался период бунтарства, я уверен, что это пройдет.

— Надеюсь, — кивнул Мацукава.

— Если вы двое не собираетесь ничего покупать, то проваливайте.

— Но Цукинчик, мы здесь ради тебя, — сказал Маццун с усмешкой, получив от кассира недовольный взгляд.

— Еще один повод свалить.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? Хочешь, чтобы я, отец мальчика, стоящего рядом с тобой, вышел из этого магазина, оставляя тебя наедине с моим сыном? Вот это нахальство.

— Это, не побоюсь этого слова, разврат. Еще и в магазине! Совсем никуда не годится, — Ханамаки решил присоединиться к нему, на что Цукишима закатил глаза, а Ямагучи неловко рассмеялся.

До того, как они продолжили бы подтрунивать их, Цукишима прервал парней резким:

— Ну и что вам надо?

Эти двое тут же все объяснили, ясно давая понять, что они хотят найти слабое место Куроо и твердо верят в осведомленность Цукишимы по этому вопросу.

Выгнув бровь, Цукишима просто ответил:

— Я ничего не знаю.

Ханамаки пожал плечами, показывая, что уже не слишком заинтересован в мести Куроо. Мацукава, с другой стороны, впал в еще большее отчаяние и повернулся к Ямагучи. Еще до того, как он успел задать вопрос, Ямагучи посоветовал ему поговорить с Хинатой.

— Ямагучи, именно поэтому я и принял тебя как родного сына. Ты гений, и я люблю тебя. Не знаешь, где мне найти моего маленького рыжего сынишку?

— Наверно он сейчас в парке с Кагеямой?

Наспех поблагодарив Ямагучи, парни вышли из магазина. Как только они отошли от него на несколько футов, Ханамаки фыркнул и пробормотал:

— Папочка.

— Макки, пожалуйста, только не на людях! Я ведь так заведусь, — монотонный ответ Маццуна заставил Ханамаки смеяться всю дорогу до соседнего парка.

——— 

— Как думаешь, может нам проще разделиться, чтобы его поискать?

— Знаешь, Маццун, мне нравится думать, что не все еще забили на правила общения с подозрительными незнакомцами. Так что нет, разделяться — не выход. Я не знаю, кого ищу, и моя цель не знает меня.

— Послушай, Макки… Я понимаю твое желание прогуляться по парку вместе, чтобы это казалось свиданием. И уважаю его. Просто знай, что я мог бы устроить что-нибудь поинтереснее, поэтому мы не будем считать эту попытку свиданием.

— Черт… я что, правда такой очевидный? — Маццун согласно кивнул, но не упомянул о поцелуе, случившимся несколько часов назад. А если Маццун не собирался об этом упоминать, то, решил Макки, он тоже этого делать не станет.

— Честно говоря, теперь, когда мы с тобой стали соучастниками преступления, я немного волнуюсь. Если ты не можешь скрыть свою любовь ко мне, как я могу доверить тебе участие в наших хитрых проделках?

Ханамаки пораженно ахнул и бросился на Мацукаву так драматично, как только смог.

— Малыш, я обещаю, что буду коварным! Никто никогда не узнает, что мы замышляем что-то недоброе! Но если мы попадемся, тогда… — задумавшись, Макки прислонился спиной к своему высокому другу, — …ты можешь отшвырнуть меня в сторону, как делал это с остальными своими любовными неудачами! Я знаю о твоем прошлом, Маццун, но прощаю тебя за это!

— Ну-ну, Макки, ты же знаешь, что это всего лишь последствия опасной жизни опасного человека, — возразил Мацукава, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. — Мне пришлось бросить их, и если ты не сможешь идти со мной нога в ногу, то тоже должен будешь уйти, как бы сильно я тебя ни любил.

— Ты любишь меня? — Ханамаки продолжил подыгрывать, но Мацукава прервал их забаву, когда заметил вдалеке рыжее пятно. Проследив за взглядом Маццуна, Макки обнаружил рядом второе рыжее пятно поменьше. Вместо того, чтобы шутливо ответить _да, конечно я люблю тебя, но я из тех людей, что женаты на своей работе_ , Мацукава объявил, что они нашли нужного человека. Большое рыжее пятно заметило Мацукаву, и вскоре оба пятна начали подпрыгивать, махая ему рукой. Лениво улыбнувшись, Иссей помахал в ответ.

Идя позади Мацукавы, Ханамаки по-быстрому отправил Ойкаве сообщение, в котором спросил о его успехах в поцелуях. Учитывая то, насколько они с Мацукавой _нормальные_ , он мог с полной уверенностью считать, что этого никогда не было. Теперь Ханамаки сомневался, не стал ли его сон просто чересчур реалистичным. Поставив телефон на беззвучный, Макки спрятал его в карман и поднял руку, приветствуя маленьких рыжих детей. Они лучезарно улыбнулись ему и представились Шоё и Нацу. Маццун был достаточно любезен, чтобы сообщить им имя своего друга.

— Ну так, что вас сюда привело? — спросил Мацукава у Шоё, старшего и более высокого (хотя и немного) из их новых знакомых, и тот радостно ответил на вопрос.

— Кагеяма тоже здесь! Он пошел за водой! Если вам что-нибудь надо, я могу сбегать и привести его. 

Мацукава вежливо отклонил предложение.

— Вообще-то мы пришли сюда, чтобы найти тебя, — сказал Маццун Шоё. — Мне сказали, что ты знаешь некоего Куроо Тецуро?

— Знаю! А еще я хорошо знаком с его лучшим другом Кенмой! — кивнув, ответил Шоё.

Мацукава с Ханамаки обменялись взглядами, оба зацепились за эту информацию.

— Кенма? — повторил Ханамаки, и Хината кивнул, описывая своего друга как сеттера из Некомы с осветленными волосами. — Вообще-то, мне кажется я когда-то видел его в магазине… 

Макки задумчиво постучал пальцами по губам, пытаясь вспомнить, точно ли он видел такого человека, и, прежде чем Мацукава успел это сделать, спросил у Шоё: 

— Ты знаешь как связаться с этим Кенмой?

— Мы хотим отомстить Куроо за кое-что, — объяснил Маццун, — поэтому помощь от тех, у кого на него есть какой-нибудь компромат, будет очень кстати.

Шоё кивнул и достал свой мобильник, быстро набирая короткое сообщение. Через несколько мгновений, когда Нацу убежала к приближающемуся Кагеяме, он получил ответ. Шоё подошел к Мацукаве поближе и сказал, что он может передать Кенме его номер. Вскоре после этого Маццуну пришло сообщение от Кенмы, в котором говорилось, что тот попытается откопать худшие из самых смущающих детских фотографий Куроо. Мацукава ответил ему сообщением с благодарностью, и поблагодарил Шоё вслух, прежде чем они с Ханамаки отправились назад.

— Что нам теперь делать? — спросил Ханамаки во время их прогулки.

— Я бы сейчас вздремнул.

— Тогда не хочешь пойти ко мне?

Получив от Мацукавы кивок, Ханамаки направился к своему дому.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П/А: я только что решила что маму мацукавы зовут йоко но макки наверн будет звать ее просто тетушкой хз  
> п/п: имя Йоко означает океанский ребенок, уверенный ребенок.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ойкава = жирный**

— Харука, это Мацукава Иссей. Мы собираемся подремать.

Сестра Ханамаки уставилась на него, выгнув бровь.

— Хоть я и ценю твою попытку проявить немного такта и достоинства, я думала, что со мной ты будешь более честным, Такахиро.

Невозмутимым тоном, с каменным выражением лица Ханамаки повторил свое первоначальное предложение, внеся небольшими поправки:

— Харука, это Иссей. Изначально мы с ним собирались заняться кое-чем нелегальным, но теперь, когда мы узнали, что ты дома, наши планы рухнули. Не соизволишь ли ты проявить капельку доброты и на некоторое время свалить из дома?

Его сестра рассмеялась и покачала головой, говоря, что ей едва удалось найти время на то, чтобы наконец посмотреть ту викторину, которую она записала с телека.

Ханамаки развернулся к Мацукаве и сказал:

— Черт подери. Похоже нам реально придется просто подремать. Упустили очередной шанс из-за авторитетных старших.

— Ага, ага. Иди спать, задрот.

— Как бунтующий подросток, я собираюсь сказать, что не стану следовать твоим указам.

— Мацукава, если тебе захочется побыть в компании получше, можешь прийти ко мне. Мой брат разговаривает во сне.

Мацукава усмехнулся.

— Да, я заметил, что его шутки намного лучше, когда он без сознания.

Захлопав в ладоши, сестра Такахиро рассмеялась и сказала, что ей определенно нравится этот паренек, в то время как ее брат продолжил сохранять невыразительный вид, притворяясь обиженным на Иссея. Посмеявшись еще немного, сестра Макки махнула рукой и сказала Такахиро, что разбудит их через час, потому что они слишком молоды и энергичны, чтобы целыми днями спать.

— Спасибо, старушка.

— О, а ты уже победил Ивайзуми в армрестлинге?

— Перегибаешь палку, сестренка. Слишком перегибаешь, — нахмурившись, ответил Ханамаки.

— Приятных вам снов.

Несмотря на то, что кровать Ханамаки была довольно широкой, парни уснули довольно близко друг к другу, положив оба телефона на прикроватную тумбочку Макки.

———

Ханамаки проснулся от незнакомых звуков уведомлений. Те были талантливо обработаны, как что-то, что мог сделать сам Макки, если бы не был слишком ленив для этого. Стоит заметить, что он совсем не расстроился от того, что проснулся от громких [«вэхъ»](https://www.myinstants.com/instant/waluigi-wah-13591/) Валуиджи. Ханамаки просто слегка удивился.

Пока Мацукава продолжал тихо посапывать, Ханамаки взял свой мобильник, чтобы проверить оповещения, и увидел кучу растерянных и требовательных сообщений от Ойкавы, к которым прилагались две попытки видео-звонка и три пропущенных вызова. Ханамаки не смог сдержать мысли о том, что тот слишком навязчивый.

**(11:37) Только что увидел это, но омг Макки? Ты его поцеловал???  
(11:38) Я не думаю, что ты делаешь поспешный вывод, если думаешь, что нравишься ему (птмчт это так)  
(11:40) Если ты опять дремишь посреди дня то клянусь богом. .  
(11:40) Ты его поцеловал? Он поцеловал тебя? Или ты просто морочишь мне голову? **

(12:02) я только что встал лол  
(12:03) и я спал с ним лол

**(12:05) Не пытайся меня обдурить Макки я знаю что вы просто дремали**

(12:06) подловил

**(12:06) Ответь на вопрос!!!!!!!!**

(12:07) д

**(12:07) Правда???**

(12:08) ~~Прикрепленное изображение~~  
(12:08) правда правда

**(12:09) Зачеем тебе фотка Шрека на телефоне…**

(12:10) для меня Шрек значит то же, что для тебя ивайзуми. партнер. друг. базовая потребность.

**(12:10) Так вот.  
(12:11) Конечно отношения должны пройти несколько этапов до поцелуев!!! Но разве вы двое уже не поговорили об этом? Или вы ведете себя как дети малые и притворяетесь, будто ничего не произошло?**

(12:11) ес честно  
(12:12) я не хочу испортить нашу дружбу птмчт это будет дохуя больно  
(12:12) знаю что ты меня понимаешь, иначе почему ты ещё ничего не сделал со своим большим гейским крашем в иву?

**(12:14) Ладно, но мы же с Ива-чаном не целовались  
(12:15) Так почему бы тебе просто не пригласить его на свидание?**

(12:16) у нас сейчас много дел лол  
(12:16) а вообще погоди ты можешь нам пригодиться  
(12:17) окке ты знаком с куроо? в чем его слабость.

**(12:18) Я не собираюсь тебе помогать, пока ты не пригласишь Маццуна на свиданку**

(12:18) ок только что спросил он сказал да вуу ху теперь мы вместе  
(12:19) так вот. куроо. слабость.

**(12:20) Я знаю, когда ты врешь, Макки.  
(12:20) Мне пора идти. Помогать не стану. И я не скажу Куроо, что ты что-то замышляешь, потому что я очень хороший друг~**

(12:21) ~~Прикрепленное изображение~~  
(12:21) грустное шреколицо : (

Положив телефон обратно, Макки перевернулся на другой бок и снова заснул.

Примерно десять минут спустя Макки опять проснулся, но теперь вторая половина кровати была пуста. Он схватил телефон и увидел непрочитанное сообщение от Мацукавы.

_(12:33) кст я спустился вниз лол_

Пошатываясь, Ханамаки выбрался из кровати и стащился вниз, однако увидел там свою сестру и Мацукаву, смеющихся вместе, пока телевизор стоял на паузе.

— Иссей, — позвал Такахиро, привлекая внимание Маццуна. — Я не могу в это поверить! Неужели это… измена? С моей собственной сестрой? На _моем диване_?!

— Иссей, так у нас интрижка? Ты должен был мне сказать! — сестра Такахиро решила подхватить шутку, вызывая у Мацукавы улыбку.

— Да, в следующий раз я буду более откровенен.

— Следующий раз! — повторил Такахиро. — Иссей, ах ты распутник, наглый подлец! Как ты смеешь выставлять меня таким дураком, я знал, что позволить тебе встретиться с моей сестрой — плохая идея. Она просто слишком похожа на меня, не так ли? Ты нас перепутал?

— Точно.

— Тогда должен ли я простить тебя?

— Я склонен верить, что ты так и поступишь.

— Оо?

Эти двое не осознавали, как близко друг к другу находятся, пока сестра Ханамаки не сделала по этому поводу замечание. Но они даже не попытались отпрянуть в разные стороны, Такахиро просто сказал ей:

— Прости, но, к сожалению, ваш с Мацукавой роман закончился. Для получения следующей бесплатной демо-версии вернитесь через 23 часа 59 минут.

Его сестра закатила глаза, но не стала это как-то комментировать.

Вместо этого она сказала своему младшему брату, что Мацукава показал ей детские фотки их знакомого кассира. Прежде чем потребовать те фотографии, Такахиро спросил, приподняв бровь:

— Ты знаешь Куроо?

На это Харука прищурилась и напомнила брату, что она все же иногда выходит из дома и живет своей собственной жизнью.

Такахиро кивнул и повернулся к Маццуну. Кенма отправил ему сообщение, в котором сообщал, что у него действительно есть кое-какие сведения, которые помогут им отомстить Куроо, и в ответе Иссей попросил прислать все, что только возможно. Кенма тут же отправил ему несколько фотографий маленького Куроо, со вторым, еще более маленьким человечком, накарябанным через редактирование снэпчата. Помимо фотографий, он поделился несколькими фактами о детской мечте Куроо стать котом, когда тот требовал, чтобы его звали Котяцуро.

В тот момент, когда Мацукава прочитал _«Котяцуро»_ , он фыркнул, заставив Ханамаки наклониться через его плечо и прочитать то, что тот нашел таким забавным. Макки тут же зашелся тихим хихиканьем. Как только они перестали смеяться над этим прозвищем, Ханамаки задал Мацукаве важный вопрос:

— Кому мы об этом расскажем?

Мацукава быстренько отправил этот вопрос Кенме, не уверенный в том, знают ли друзья Куроо об этой забавной истории. Вскоре он получил два имени: Бокуто и Цукишима. Поблагодарив Кенму за помощь, Ханамаки и Мацукава решили вернуться в магазин в надежде найти там либо Бокуто, либо Цукишиму.

— Мацукава, можешь заходить к нам в любое время! — крикнула сестра Макки, когда они стали обуваться, и Маццун пообещал, что обязательно так и сделает, попросив ее написать ему, когда она будет свободна.

— У тебя интрижка с моей сестрой, — шутливо заявил Ханамаки. — Маццун, ну ты, блин, чертяка, — не успел Мацукава подхватить шутку, как Макки послал ему ленивую ухмылку и добавил: — Хотя, не мне тебя судить. Мы с твоей мамой обменялись номерками.

— Погоди, правда? Моя мама сама дала тебе свой номер? — Ханамаки кивнул, и Мацукава рассмеялся. — Зачем?

— Она сказала, что хочет ещё как-нибудь поболтать. Может за чашечкой чая. Вообще-то, похоже она пригласила меня на свидание.

Мацукава осторожно пихнул Ханамаки в бок, говоря:

— И ты еще смеешь шутить, что у нас с твоей сестрой роман? Ах ты подлец!

— Я знаю, что ты задумал, негодник.

— Ну конечно, сладенький.

— Будь начеку, дорогой.

———

Когда они добрались до магазина, то были немного разочарованы тем, что Бокуто там не оказалось. Вместо этого их поприветствовал Куроо, смотрящий на них с застенчивой улыбкой на лице. Он заявил, что для таких невыразительных людей, как Макки и Маццун, они показались довольно разочарованными встречей с ним.

В отместку Ханамаки сообщил Куроо, что они пришли в надежде увидеться с Бокуто или, по крайней мере, Цукишимой.

На это Куроо выгнул бровь и напомнил им:

— Вы познакомились благодаря мне. Я помог вам, так что вы не должны так сильно на меня злиться. И что вам нужно от Бокуто?

— Ты помог нам _непреднамеренно_ , потому что мы разоблачили твои злые умыслы, — ответил ему Мацукава, и Куроо закатил глаза.

— Мы ищем Бокуто, потому что решили, что он хороший, и ты его портишь, — сказал Ханамаки, на что Мацукава кивнул.

— Я очень добрый человек.

— Неправда, — тут же возразил Мацукава, — ты очень _жестокий_ человек.

Прежде чем Ханамаки мог согласиться, Куроо быстро перебил их и резким тоном заявил:

— Я жестокий, да, и именно поэтому я собираюсь запретить вам двоим приходить в этот магазин.

Эта угроза застала Макки и Маццуна врасплох. Они переглянулись, словно безмолвно обсуждая, насколько серьезен сейчас Куроо. Мгновение спустя Ханамаки перевел взгляд на Куроо и объявил:

— У тебя нет такой диктаторской власти.

— Ты уверен? — усмехнувшись, спросил Куроо. — Я не думаю, что вы знаете, кто управляет этим магазином.

В надежде как-то убедиться, что у кассира Куроо _точно_ нет такого влияния, Ханамаки оглянулся на Мацукаву, который тоже выглядел не слишком уверенным. В итоге Маццун повернулся к Ханамаки и шутливо прошептал:

— Что нам делать?

— Отступаем, — заявил Ханамаки, прежде чем оглянуться на Куроо и объявить: — мы ещё вернёмся.

— Нет, если я вам запрещу.

— Цукишиме будет плевать на твои запреты. Мы с лёгкостью сможем вернуться, когда будет его смена.

Куроо был не в силах возразить, и они направились к двери. У самого выхода Мацукава оглянулся назад, не забывая при этом встретиться с Куроо взглядом.

— Ещё увидимся, Котяцуро, — попрощался Маццун с легкой усмешкой.

Если бы Куроо был менее профессионален, он бы бросил свои обязанности и кинулся вслед за парнями, требуя сказать, откуда они узнали это прозвище. К счастью для них, ответственный кассир просто застыл, в шоке пялясь на дверь еще долгое время после того, как Ханамаки с Мацукавой ушли.

———

Вместо того, чтобы вернуться к Ханамаки и продумать их коварный план, они решили пойти в «Макдоналдс».

— Максвидание? — сказал Мацукава, когда они уселись за стол, каждый с полным подносом еды. — Макки, ты такой романтик.

— Прости, малыш, давай притормозим с романтикой на некоторое время, — сказал Ханамаки, который решил придерживаться гипотезы, что их поцелуй был просто слишком реалистичным сном, и приподнял поднос, указывая на еду. — Видишь? Это бизнес-ланч. Прямо сейчас нам нужно составить четкий план, и тогда в следующий раз, когда мы сюда придем, это будет лучшее свидание, на котором ты когда-либо был. Я зарезервирую столик на двоих и закажу все, что порекомендует шеф-повар. Но сейчас мы здесь по делу.

— Ах, конечно, конечно. У тебя есть предложения относительно наших следующих действий?

Ханамаки не торопился, решив тщательно обдумать этот вопрос. Он стал опираться на тот факт, что им нужно завербовать Бокуто, так как тот, скорее всего, будет наиболее полезен, когда им понадобится больше грязных подробностей о Куроо. Жуя чипсы, Ханамаки вспоминал день, когда он впервые увидел Дуэт Стремных Причесок вместе.

Словно из-за какой-то странной ментальной синхронизации Мацукава щелкнул пальцами именно в том момент, когда в сознании Ханамаки появился образ еще одного человека, ассоциирующегося с Куроо и Бокуто. Парни вскинули головы, чтобы посмотреть друг другу в глаза, прежде чем произнести имя потайной дверцы в сердце Бокуто:

— Акааши.

Затем они стали думать, как им отыскать Акааши. Ханамаки сообщил, что его знает Ойкава, который часто жалуется Ивайзуми на то, как малы его шансы стать самым красивым сеттером.

— Ты думаешь, Ивайзуми знает Акааши? — спросил Мацукава, и Ханамаки кивнул.

— Ну, то есть, нам ничего не стоит просто написать ему и узнать, верно?

Мацукава пожал плечами, и Ханамаки тут же достал телефон. Вместо того чтобы отправить сообщение, Макки решил просто позвонить Ивайзуми, чтобы не тратить время впустую. После трех гудков его поприветствовал голос Ивайзуми — не теряя времени, Ханамаки спросил, нет ли рядом Ойкавы. Получив в ответ «нет», он пошел дальше.

— Ты знаком с Акааши? — выслушав ответ Ивайзуми, Ханамаки кивнул и продолжил: — Хорошо, а ты сейчас занят? Где ты? — еще одна пауза. — Зайди в Макдоналдс поблизости. Я угощаю. Не будь таким неблагодарным, Ива-чан, и тащи сюда свою задницу. Спасибо, — с этими словами Ханамаки закончил звонок и снова обратил внимание на Мацукаву. — Ну, теперь, когда все улажено, я собираюсь заказать Макфурри.

Когда Ханамаки понял, что именно ляпнул, у него будто вся жизнь пролетела перед глазами, но было слишком поздно. Мацукава широко улыбнулся, словно Рождество наступило раньше положенного срока, и Ханамаки поспешил встать в очередь к стойке заказа. Он все равно услышал, как Маццун шутливо сказал «ня», поднимая согнутое запястье к виску.


	10. Chapter 10

Ивайзуми пришел как раз в тот момент, когда Ханамаки доел свое мороженое. Не говоря ни слова, Макки достал из кармана деньги и протянул их ему.

— Зачем ты меня позвал? — спросил Ивайзуми, поздоровавшись с Мацукавой. Проигнорировав реплику Ханамаки о том, что не так положено приветствовать своих старых друзей, Ивайзуми вздохнул и перефразировал: — Что тебе надо?

— Нам нужно встретиться с Акааши, — заявил ему Ханамаки. — Теперь поступи как взрослый человек и купи себе поесть. А потом мы поговорим.

Закатив глаза, Ивайзуми послушался и через пару минут вернулся за столик с большой картошкой фри и бургером. Стащив у Ивайзуми пару кусочков картошки, Ханамаки ввёл его в курс дел и настоял на том, что Ойкава не должен знать о его роли в их плане.

— Почему? — спросил Ивайзуми, отбросив руку Макки подальше от своей еды, но упустив из вида проворные пальцы Маццуна.

— Он отказывается с нами сотрудничать, — Ханамаки перехватил дольку картошки, которую достал Мацукава, и быстро ее съел, прежде чем Маццун успел бы выкрасть ее обратно. — Я уже просил его об одолжении. Без обид, конечно, но в таких ситуациях я сначала обращаюсь к Ойкаве, а уже потом иду к тебе.

— Я не собираюсь тебе помогать, если ты продолжишь себя так вести, — ответил Ивайзуми, нахмурившись.

— Да, Макки, со своим отцом надо разговаривать по-другому.

— Папочка… — Ханамаки попробовал снова, но выражение лица Ивайзуми заставило Маццуна расхохотаться. Заразившись чужим смехом, Ханамаки тоже начал хихикать, остановившись лишь когда Ивайзуми напомнил им, что его желание помочь им с каждой минутой становится все меньше и меньше. Они вяло извинились, и Ханамаки продолжил: — Ну так что, ты поможешь, или нам с Маццуном выслеживать Акааши самостоятельно?

Повздыхав для приличия, Ивайзуми все же согласился помочь им. Макки с Маццуном не стали тратить время впустую и сразу же заставили его позвонить Акааши. Их отбросили подальше, когда тот поднял трубку.

— Акааши? — Макки с Маццуном напрягли слух, чтобы расслышать ответ. — Прости, что отвлекаю, но у меня тут есть двое, которые хотят встретиться с Бокуто. Ты сейчас с ним? — им пришлось отпрянуть от телефона, когда они услышали оттуда громогласное восклицание. К счастью, оно исчезло почти сразу, как появилось, и Ивайзуми продолжил: — Я с Мацукавой и Ханамаки. Они хотят встретиться с тобой и Бокуто, если вы не против.

Макки краем уха услышал, как Акааши удивлённо спросил «со мной тоже?», и вмешался в разговор:

— Мы собираемся отомстить Куроо, и нам нужно, чтобы кто-то из его близких друзей предал его и помог нам.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, но в голосе Акааши, когда тот ответил, почти слышалась улыбка.

— Ладно, — сказал он, прежде чем договориться о времени и месте встречи.

— Ты с нами, Ивайзуми? — спросил Мацукава, когда тот спрятал свой телефон обратно в карман. Не в силах сдержаться от издевки, он продолжил: — Ну, то есть, нам всегда может понадобится пара сильных рук в команде, не так ли?

Ивайзуми рассмеялся, и Ханамаки тихо ахнул.

— Он чувствительный, Мацукава. Ты мог хотя бы притвориться, что у него есть шанс меня победить.

— Я знаю, что он _чувствительный_ , Ивайзуми, — парировал Маццун, на его губах появилась застенчивая улыбка. — Просто надеюсь, что имеешь в виду не ту чувствительность, которая известна мне.

— Мечтай, — вмешался Макки. — Тебе вовек не сыскать наживки на такой улов, как я, малыш.

— Да ладно тебе, малыш, ты же знаешь, что мы с тобой предназначлены друг для друга.

(в оригинале _I'm the only worm for you_ = _only one for you_ , надеюсь я достаточно ясно передала посыл автора)

Ханамаки развернулся к Ивайзуми и с мягким выражением лица гордо подтвердил:

— Он мое предназначление.

— Если вы двое продолжите себя так вести, я никуда не пойду.

— Говоришь так, будто у тебя нет своего собственного предназначленного, по которому ты сходишь с ума, — сказал Ханамаки, скрестив руки на груди, и после этих слов щеки Ивайзуми заметно покраснели. Прежде чем Ивайзуми успел бы рявкнуть что-то в ответ, Мацукава поднес руку ко рту, чтобы подавить смех. Это действие сразу же привлекло внимание двух парней.

На их лицах читался вопрос о том, что его так рассмешило. Придя в себя, Мацукава просто сказал:

— Членойкава.

Смахнув несуществующие слезы, Ханамаки объявил:

— Я знал, что он — тот самый.

Притворяясь тронутым, Мацукава встал и широко распростер руки, чтобы Макки обнял его, и тот немедленно кинулся в его объятия.

— Да, — пробормотал Ханамаки, — защити меня своими яойными ручонками, Маццун.

Ивайзуми уже хотел открыть рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не успел, потому что какой-то парень, сидящий за столиком напротив, решил громко выразить свое отвращение при виде этих нежных объятий между двумя парнями. Какое-то время Макки и Маццун пристально всматривались в незнакомца, а потом, убедившись, что тот все еще на них смотрит и видит, как они разрывают свои «отвратительные» объятия, сосредоточились друг на друге. Не сочтя нужным огласить свой дальнейший план действий, парни подались вперед, разомкнув губы, и начали целоваться прямо посреди Макдоналдса.

Если бы он не беспокоился о том, что тот гомофоб попытается затеять драку, Ивайзуми бы давно ушел. Кроме того, тот факт, что он хотел узнать, в каких именно отношениях состоят Макки и Маццун, оказал большее влияние на его решение остаться.

Оторвавшись от поцелуя, они быстро стерли со своих лиц выражение отчаянной похоти и повернулись, чтобы улыбнуться смущенному гомофобу. Тот зыркнул на них, а потом опустил взгляд вниз и продолжил сердито есть свой чизбургер.

— Ну что, нам пора идти? — предложил Ханамаки, оглянувшись на Мацукаву с Ивайзуми.

Маццун как всегда небрежно согласился, и Ивайзуми кивнул, однако его любопытство и растерянность никуда не делись. Немного от них отстав, Ивайзуми послал Ойкаве сообщение, спрашивая, почему тот отказался помогать Ханамаки с Мацукавой. В конце концов, их сегодняшняя месть тому гомофобу наверняка заставила бы Ойкаву плясать от радости.

———

**(2:58) Они используют эти каверзы как оправдание, чтобы не говорить о своих отношениях!  
(2:59) Это просто отвлекающий маневр, Ива! Я не стану это поддерживать!!!  
(2:59) Каверзы, то есть. Разумеется я за то, чтобы они сошлись  
(3:00) Все равно не смей им помогать!**

Нахмурившись, Ивайзуми спросил, встречаются ли они, на что Ойкава тут же ответил:

**(3:02) Нет! Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не стал им помогать?  
(3:02) Такими темпами они никогда не начнут встречаться! Перестань им помогать!!! Оставь их в покое!**

— Ивайзуми, — тон Ханамаки заставил его спрятать телефон обратно в карман. Когда он перевел на него взгляд, Ханамаки выглядел более невозмутимым, чем обычно. — Что я просил тебя не делать?

— Ничего ты не просил, только приказывал.

— Ты рассказал Ойкаве, с кем мы собираемся встретиться?

— Пока нет.

Спустя секунду молчания Ханамаки указал в его сторону пальцем и объявил предателем. Сразу после этого Макки схватил Маццуна за руку и бросился бежать, уверяя того в том, что на своих крошечных ножках Ивайзуми ни за что за ними угнаться.

Если бы вся эта ситуация не приводила его в замешательство, Ивайзуми определенно решил бы доказать, что Макки ошибается.

Вместо того, чтобы последовать за ними, Ивайзуми просмотрел тонну сообщений, которой его завалил Ойкава, и дал парням минуту форы, прежде чем рассказать Ойкаве, с кем они договорились встретиться. Тот позвонил почти сразу же, но Ивайзуми подождал два пропущенных звонка, прежде чем ответить.

— Где они встретятся? — спросил Ойкава, в его голосе слышалось что-то похожее на раздражение.

— Не скажу. Ты дома?

— Почему это не скажешь?! — его раздражение, по-видимому, подпитывалось сухими ответами Ивайзуми, особенно когда тот настоял на том, чтобы рассказать Ойкаве об их планах лично, а не по телефону. Ивайзуми даже не успел договорить предложение, как Ойкава начал вопить: — Но тогда будет слишком поздно!

— Ойкава. Либо доверься мне, либо включай мозги и сам выясняй, что к чему, тупица, — после небольшой паузы Ойкава спросил, на чьей Ивайзуми вообще стороне, на что тот вздохнул. — Разве я не всегда на твоей стороне? В любом случае, я скоро буду. Если тебя нет дома, скажи сейчас, иначе я не обрадуюсь, если не найду тебя там.

Убедившись, что Ойкава действительно дома, Ивайзуми с улыбкой на губах направился в нужную сторону.

———

Пробежав большую часть пути, Ханамаки решил, что Ивайзуми, похоже, все же не погнался за ними. Хотя, скорее всего, позже ему придется выслушать лекцию о своем ужасном поведении. Рядом с ним, прислонившись к стене, пытался отдышаться Мацукава.

— Поверить не могу, что ты думал, будто сможешь обыграть меня в волейбольном матче, а сейчас задыхаешься после небольшой пробежки, старикашка, — игриво пошутил Ханамаки.

— Это просто из-за страха, — сказал Мацукава в ответ. — Твои детские ручонки не спасли бы нас от могучей силы Ивайзуми. Я уверен, что тебе это известно лучше, чем кому-либо другому.

— Грубо. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что нам не понадобится моя сила, так как твоих бровей будет более чем достаточно, чтобы отпугнуть врагов.

Продолжая подшучивать друг над другом, они снова отправились в путь. Ни один из них не осмеливался заговорить о том, что сегодня они во второй раз поцеловались, даже не по приколу, и Ханамаки был уверен в том, что они с Ойкавой снова из-за этого погрызутся. Однако прямо сейчас Макки не чувствовал особой нужны об этом беспокоиться. Если Мацукава не хотел об этом говорить, то и Ханамаки не будет.

Постепенно их восторженное веселье перешло во что-то более нежное, и парни начали говорить о своих родственниках. Мацукава сообщил Ханамаки о том, что завтра он будет с Такаей, и поэтому не сможет обсудить их с ним стратегию. Ободряюще хлопнув его по спине, Макки заверил, что они просто отшлифуют большую ее часть сегодня.

Как только Мацукава закончил рассказывать о тематическом парке, в который он поведет Такаю, они заметили Бокуто с Акааши, которые тоже направлялись к парку, в котором они договорились встретиться. Макки с Маццуном бросились их догонять, и тут же привлекли внимание парней своим громким топотом. Бокуто даже не успел их как следует поприветствовать, прежде чем они попросили его и Акааши помочь им отомстить.

— А за что вы собираетесь мстить? — спросил Акааши, совсем не ожидая экспрессивного рассказа о том, как Куроо играл с чувствами Макки и Маццуна. Выслушав ответ, Акааши выгнул бровь и спросил: — Вы расстроены, что благодаря ему встретились должным образом?

— Он не хотел нас знакомить, — напомнил ему Мацукава. — Если бы Ханамаки не отправил фотки еды, которую там купил, Куроо так и продолжил бы морочить нам голову. На самом деле, мы мстим за то, к чему могли бы привести его действия.

— Не говоря уже о его угрозе запретить нам ходить в тот магазин, — добавил Ханамаки.

— Это было больно. Очень больно. Он так много для нас значит, понимаете?

Их прервал Бокуто, с энтузиазмом заверивший, что они с Акааши готовы помочь, хотя тот так и не высказался по этому вопросу.

— Чем мы можем помочь? — спросил Бокуто. — У меня на него много компромата! Спрашивайте все, что вам нужно!

— Какое у него слабое место? — перешел к делу Мацукава, и Бокуто задумчиво почесал подбородок.

— У Куроо, на самом деле, довольно легкий характер, — внезапно оживившись, он продолжил: — Хотя однажды я видел, как он почти обезумел, когда Кенма выругался! Это было так забавно! О, вы знакомы с Кенмой? — Мацукава с Ханамаки кивнули. — Ну, у него тоже много компромата, но все, чего не знает он, знаю я. Хотя я не стану нарушать кодекс братанов ради вас, ребята.

— И мы не будем заставлять Кенму вмешиваться, — добавил Акааши.

— Мы уже получили от Кенмы кое-какие интересные сведения о детстве Котяцуро, — сказал Ханамаки, и Бокуто тут же расхохотался от этого прозвища. — Но мы не знаем, что сможет пошатнуть его дух или типа того.

Пока Бокуто диктовал им список вещей, которые Куроо особенно чутко оборонял от посторонних, Ханамаки помечал важные детали в телефоне. По словам его самого лучшего бро, больше всего на свете Куроо беспокоился о том, чтобы его прическа не утратила своей формы, и о том, что, если это произойдет, он не сможет уложить свои волосы так, чтобы они выглядели нормально. Остальные его заботы вращались вокруг Кенмы и его благополучия.

Пока трое из четырех членов группы были заняты, четвертый предложил им обменяться номерами телефонов и создать групповой чат, в котором они будут делиться идеями, которые придут им на ум. Бокуто похвалил Акааши за такую умную мысль, и все четверо тут же последовали его совету.

— Мы можем добавить Кенму? — спросил Мацукава, и Акааши пожал плечами.

— Спроси, хочет ли он.

Мацукава кивнул и быстренько отправил ему сообщение. Подытожив всю информацию по этому вопросу, они решили разойтись, обещая связаться друг с другом, если возникнут еще какие-то мысли. Ханамаки с Мацукавой помахали им на прощание и направились в противоположную от Бокуто и Акааши сторону.

— Хочешь зайти ко мне?

— Ты же знаешь, что я живу только ради времени, проведенного с предназначленным мне мужчиной и его братом, — Ханамаки усмехнулся.

— Разве это не значит, что тот брат, в действительности, может быть мной, а Такая — твоим предназначленным?

— Да брось, малыш, вспомни, что ты мне говорил. Мы предназначлены друг для друга.

— Я твое предназначление?

— Мое предназначление.


	11. Chapter 11

Как только парни зашли в дом, Ханамаки тут же обхватили парой маленьких рук. Такая радостно поздоровался с ними, в то время как Мацукава серьезно обиделся за то, что его не обняли первым.

— _Я_ твой брат, — напомнил Иссей, но это заявление только заставило Такаю обнять Ханамаки крепче.

— Я хочу, чтобы Хиро тоже был моим братом.

— Ну _конечно_ я буду твоим братом, Такая, — сказал Ханамаки. — Но тогда мне, возможно, придется выйти замуж за Иссея. Ничего страшного?

Такая с энтузиазмом кивнул, очевидно одобрив эту идею, в то время как Иссей закатил глаза и спросил:

— Почему ты просишь моей руки у моего младшего брата?

— _Нашего_ младшего брата, — сухо поправил его Макки, и Такая просиял. — Ты отвергаешь мои искренние чувства и предложение руки и сердца только из-за того, что Такая еще не обнял тебя? 

После этих слов Такая, напоследок прижавшись к Ханамаки, бросился обнимать Маццуна. Ханамаки обхватил плечи Мацукавы рукой, настаивая на том, что, раз он так разнюнился, они тоже должны обняться.

— Ханамаки, разве твоих крошечных детских ручек хватит на то, чтобы меня обнять? — поддразнил его Маццун, обняв Макки за пояс, и получил в ответ нежную угрозу относительно того, на что способны крошечные детские ручки Макки. — Но они все равно не могут победить Ивайзуми, не так ли? — шепотом возразил Мацукава, и Ханамаки притворно ахнул.

— _Маццун_ , — сказал он, притворяясь шокированным, — ты поднял такой щекотливый вопрос в присутствии моего сына? Просто не верится. Да как ты посмел!

— Как он может быть одновременно моим братом, твоим братом и твоим сыном? Особенно когда я еще и твой будущий муж, у которого интрижка с твоей сестрой. Что вообще творится в этой семье? — спросил Мацукава с легкой усмешкой на губах, которую Ханамаки тут же вернул.

Прижав руку к груди, Макки попросил Маццуна не упоминать его сестру, потому что душевная рана, которую она ему нанесла, все еще кровоточила. Он отвел глаза в сторону, словно вспомнив что-то болезненное.

— Я наконец разблокировал твою трагическую предысторию?

— Мы еще недостаточно близки для этого, малыш.

Небрежно прикрыв рот рукой, Маццун сказал Макки, что свадьба отменяется. Такая, который не понял ничего из их разговора, решил спросить, чем они собираются заниматься.

— Сегодня мы вернемся к нашей доске, на этот раз у нас есть новая информация, которая поможет доработать план, — Ханамаки только усугубил замешательство ребенка, который повернулся к Мацукаве, надеясь на понятный ответ. Вместо того, чтобы вдаваться в подробности, Маццун лишь пожал плечами, оставляя невысказанный вопрос брата без ответа.

Отправив сообщение Кенме, Макки уселся на диван в ожидании ответа, и вскоре к нему присоединились братья Мацукава. Такая забрался на колени Ханамаки, когда тот попросил Иссея включить телевизор, и улыбнулся, когда его старший брат подчинился и затем присоединился к ним. Маццун растянулся по Ханамаки, который, в свою очередь, обняв его свободной рукой, спокойно удерживал на себе обоих братьев.

Вместо того, чтобы смотреть телевизор как положено, они использовали его как фоновый шум для болтовни Такаи. Он рассказал Ханамаки обо всем, что произошло за тот день, пока его не было, и Макки внимательно слушал, периодически кивая мальчику, чтобы тот продолжал. Иссей слушал тоже.

Такая быстро закончил рассказывать о своих приключениях с друзьями и начал вспоминать веселые истории про своего брата. 

— Вы двое так хорошо ладите, — сказал Макки, улыбнувшись, когда Такая мягко кивнул. Не отрывая головы от плеча Макки, Иссей лениво наблюдал за ними и улыбался.

— Но он все еще злюка, — заявил Такая, мгновенно стирая с их лиц улыбки. — Однажды он сказал мне заглянуть в бутылку с водой, а когда я посмотрел, он выдавил всю воду мне прямо в лицо.

— Это подло, — косясь на Иссея, прокомментировал Такахиро.

— К чему эта внезапная клевета, Такая? — спросил Иссей, повернувшись к своему брату. — Ты хочешь нравиться Ханамаки больше, чем я?

— Мне и так больше нравится Такая.

Игнорируя Макки, Маццун продолжил допрашивать брата: 

— Это мама тебя подговорила? — Такая кивнул, все еще злясь из-за прошлой истории, и Мацукава вздохнул. — Я должен был догадаться, что она захочет и дальше рассказывать Макки обо мне.

После этого Такая перестал сдерживаться и выложил Ханамаки все самое ужасное из того, что совершал Иссей. По его словам, тот редко устраивал розыгрыши, и те обычно были безвредны, но это не меняло того факта, что Иссей пил молоко прямо из упаковки. Услышав об этом, Ханамаки с неподдельным отвращением прикрыл Такае уши и сказал Мацукаве, что их свадьба отменяется.

— Просто подожди, пока я не найду себе мужчину, который будет любить меня несмотря на то, как я пью молоко. И тогда ты пожалеешь.

— Да, я пожалею его.

— Что я сделал, чтобы заслужить такое… — обиженно надув губы, пробормотал Иссей.

Когда его брат отвернулся от них, лицо Такаи исказилось сожалением и болью. Он аккуратно убрал руки Макки со своих ушей и подобрался ближе, чтобы тихо прошептать что-то на ухо. Выслушав младшего Мацукаву, Ханамаки усмехнулся и тихо ответил:

— Ага, я знаю

Такая кивнул.

— Я думал о том, чтобы отомстить ему за тот случай с водой, но не хотел попасть в неприятности.

Оживившись, Иссей развернулся к ним и прислушался к разговору. Ханамаки спросил у Такаи, что тот собирался сделать.

— Я хотел взять много-много блесток и засунуть их в воздушный шарик. В большой шарик, потому что я собирался спрятать его в шкафу. Я хотел, чтобы тот лопнул, когда Иссею пришлось бы его вытаскивать, и тогда вся его одежда оказалась бы в блестках.

Парни потеряли дар речи. Они не ожидали получить такой продуманный розыгрыш, но эту идею определенно стоило воплотить в жизнь. Им потребовалось немного времени, чтобы все осознать, прежде чем Ханамаки поднял Такаю в воздух и начал расхваливать его гениальный ум. Мацукава достал телефон и отправил в групповой чат сообщение, пока Ханамаки спрашивал у ребенка, которого держал в руках, можно ли им воспользоваться его идеей.

Получив разрешение, Ханамаки усмехнулся и закружил мальчика по комнате. Оба рассмеялись, но потом Такая дернул Макки за край рубашки и спросил, значит ли это, что они с Иссеем снова уйдут. Мягко улыбнувшись, Макки отрицательно покачал головой.

— Кроме того, — подключился к разговору Мацукава, — я хочу убедиться, что стиркой будет заниматься именно Куроо. В конце концов, его мама нам ничего не сделала, так что я не хочу заставлять ее целый месяц возиться с блестящей одеждой.

Несмотря на то, что Ханамаки понимал истинные мотивы Маццуна, он все равно усмехнулся и проворковал: 

— Иссей такой милый ребенок, по-настоящему заботливый и добрый. Из-за тебя у меня начинает просыпаться материнский инстинкт. Спроси Бокуто, знает ли он, кто занимается стиркой в доме Куроо.

Когда Мацукава вернулся к телефону, чтобы выполнить поручение Ханамаки, тот посадил Такаю обратно на диван и устроился рядом, сообщая ребенку, что теперь они с Маццуном перед ним в большом долгу. У Такаи загорелись глаза, и он спросил, значит ли это, что он сможет снова попробовать торт Ханамаки.

— Я бы все равно испек тебе торт, — сказал ему Макки. — Вообще-то, мне нужен кто-то, что будет пробовать мою выпечку, и я думаю, что ты идеально подойдешь для этой работы.

Такая тут же засиял, согласившись, что да, он будет идеальным дегустатором сладостей.

Они продолжили обсуждать все сладости, которые мог бы приготовить Ханамаки, пока Мацукава подбрасывал им прикольные идеи. Тихо рассмеявшись, Макки пообещал испечь партию мемного печенья специально для Маццуна, и Такая попросил себе отдельную партию тоже. Договорившись, что Ханамаки испечет столько, чтобы хватило на всех, они вернулись к пустой болтовне. Ханамаки узнал о легких издевательствах Мацукавы над Такаей, а также услышал о том, как Такая отомстил своему старшему брату.

В конце концов, получив сообщение от старшей сестры, Ханамаки пришлось встать с дивана и отправиться домой. Заметно погрустнев, Такая тихо спросил, обязательно ли Макки уходить, и тот пообещал, что они скоро увидятся, когда он принесет им печенье. Мацукава шутливо пожелал Макки удачи в поручениях от сестры.

— Специально объясняю, чтобы ты понял — это все особая тренировка, чтобы сделать из меня идеального домохозяина. На самом деле, это все для тебя, Маццун.

— Да, да. Иди уже, Макки.

Не дав Ханамаки ответить, Мацукава шутливо помахал пальцами и закрыл дверь.

(6:31) я так расчствовался а ты закрыл дверь прямо перед моим носом  
(6:31) как жестоко

_(6:32) иди домой_

(6:33) уйду и никогда к тебе не вернусь

_(6:33) скатертью дорожка_

(6:34) бан  
(6:34) если ты не сбросишь обороты я засуну шарик с блестками в ТВОЙ шкаф

_(6:35) ну попробуй, сука_

(6:35) вау мне и без того в жизни негатива хватает  
(6:36) ты меня совсем не уважаешь. я ухожу  
(6:36) у тебя есть мое сердце. чего еще ты от меня хочешь

_(6:37) нюдсы_

(6:37) ужасно

———

(2:02) я только что испек 8 партий печенья  
(2:03) и это даже не случайность  
(2:03) я принял осознанное решение приготовить теста на 8 партий  
(2:03) зачем я это сделал маццун  
(2:04) хотя они ниче так  
(2:15) съел 3,5 подноса и теперь иду спать

———

_(10:08) не забудь принести нам с Такаей немного  
(10:08) может мы встретимся в магазине и сразу купим все необходимое?_

(10:20) а куроо ничего не заподозрит

_(10:23) мне кажется кассовую книгу заполняет Цукино_

(10:24) ловлю тебя на слове

_(10:24) аввв малыш ты собираешься меня поймать?  
(10:25) обхватишь меня своими ручками?  
(10:25) мой герой_

(10:26) да я обхвачу тебя за  
(10:26) руку  
(10:27) а не то что ты подумал заюш

_(10:28) не надо играть моими чувствами Макки  
(10:28) жду не дождусь когда мы сможем посекститься без ограничений по времени_

(10:29) мы можем посекститься после того как сходим в магаз

_(10:30) мы можем посекститься после того как придем в магаз_

(10:30) вот это уже интересно

———

(10:56) ты де я тебя обыскался  
(10:56) что на тебе надето?

_(10:58) Макки, малыш, мы же на людях… Как рискованно  
(10:58) Я ведь просто шутил насчет секстинга в магазине…_

(10:59) нвжн я нашел

_(10:59) хватит показывать мне фак_

(11:00) а ты заставь меня ;)  
(11:03) маццн выпсти из захвата пж


	12. Chapter 12

Уверенные в том, что сегодня в магазине работает Цукишима, Макки с Маццуном сразу направились в отдел с праздничными товарами. Парни знали магазин как свои пять пальцев, поэтому им не составило труда найти все необходимое. Однако, когда пришло время выбирать цвет блесток и шариков, они серьезно задумались.

Нахмурившись, Мацукава достал телефон и отправил сообщение в групповой чат, спрашивая какого цвета одежду предпочитает носить Куроо. В ожидании ответа Ханамаки начал предлагать варианты цветов, которые им точно не следует брать, опираясь на цвет спортивной формы Куроо, потому что «красные блестки не смогут испортить красные футболки — он должен выглядеть как придурок, Маццун, как самый настоящий придурок».

Они решили, что одним из цветов, которые они обязательно купят, будет зеленый. Никто из них не мог представить, чтобы Куроо носил что-то такое и, таким образом, сделав вывод о том, что он избегает этого цвета, они решили что его одежду обязательно нужно окрасить в зеленый. Кенма подтвердил, что Куроо предпочитает носить черный и красный, будто не замечая существования других цветов. Поблагодарив чат за ценную информацию, Макки с Маццуном начали тщательно выбирать блестки. В первую очередь они взяли голубые, потом, немного пораздумав, добавили к ним серебряные, и завершили все розовыми.

— Как думаешь, какого цвета должен быть шарик? — спросил Ханамаки, осматривая полки с товаром. Рядом с ним Мацукава, обдумав варианты, указал на один из красных, и Макки согласно кивнул. — Может и насос сразу возьмем?

— Ага, давай раскошелимся.

— Я не знал, что ты такой транжира, Маццун.

Оторвав взгляд от шариков, Мацукава усмехнулся и возразил:

— Только рядом с тобой, Макки.

На лице Ханамаки не отразился трепет, который охватил его сердце, но он все равно сухо оповестил о его быстром стуке, заставив Мацукаву рассмеяться.

Парней захлестнуло волной облегчения, когда они увидели за кассой Цукишиму. Похоже кассир не разделял их чувств и поприветствовал их с недовольным выражением лица. Цукишима пробил блестки и шарики без единого вопроса, подав голос только для того, чтобы огласить итоговую сумму.

Расстроенный тем, что Цукишиме оказалось плевать на их план, Ханамаки отдал ему деньги, и Мацукава начал складывать блестки в пакет. Задержавшись на мгновение, Ханамаки решил спросить:

— Тебе правда не интересно, зачем мы это купили?

— У меня такое чувство, что я скоро сам все увижу.

Ни Мацукава, ни Ханамаки не нашлись с ответом на это заявление. После поражения они взяли свои блестки и сказали Цукишиме, что еще увидятся, получив на это полный отвращения взгляд. Усмехнувшись, Макки с Маццуном вышли из магазина, направившись к дому Мацукавы.

———

**Групповой чат:** Куроо Отстой (5 человек)  
Участники: Yes We Kenma, It Me Boku, Tacky Hero, I Say, K Geez

(*) эти ники такие классные, что я решила оставить все как есть и не портить их переводом  
Yes We Kenma — Кенма, It Me Boku — Бокуто, Tacky Hero — Такахиро, I Say — Иссей, K Geez — Кейджи

 **Tacky Hero:** ладно ребята теперь у нас есть все необходимое для нашей забавы

 **K Geez:** Когда ты успел дать нам эти прозвища?

 **Tacky Hero:** прошлой ночью  
**Tacky Hero:** мне не спалось

 **K Geez:** Ладно.  
**K Geez:** Почему ты дал нам эти прозвища?

 **Tacky Hero:** мне не спалось  
**Tacky Hero:** на меня нахлынуло вдохновение  
**Tacky Hero:** а еще я хотел добавить сюда куроо после розыгрыша и показать ему, как весело нам было все это делать  
**Tacky Hero:** еще будут вопросы? раз мы с вами так разоткровенничались

 **K Geez:** Последний:  
**K Geez:** Почему здесь нет Ивайзуми? Я думал, что он в курсе вашего плана.

 **Tacky Hero:** ивайзуми бы встал на сторону ойкавы, а ойкава отказывается сотрудничать  
**Tacky Hero:** поэтму им сюда нельзя  
**Tacky Hero:** так время откровений закончилось надеюсь теперь вам все понятно

 **I Say:** Кенма, не знаешь во сколько начинается смена Куроо  
**I Say:** нам с тобой и Ханамаки нужно сфоткаться

 **K Geez:** он пойдет к двум, но закончит пораньше.  
**K Geez:** Кенма сейчас наверно только просыпается, может я зайду за ним и приведу к вам?

 **I Say:** да, пож  
**I Say:** вот мой адрес

———

_(11:39) насчет времени откровений  
(11:39) ты можешь продлить его чтобы я задал тебе вопрос?_

(11:39) я буквально иду рядом с тобой  
(11:40) но лан

_(11:40) да я видел как ты на меня зыркнул  
(11:40) так вот.  
(11:40) какого цвета у тебя трусики ;)_

(11:41) поздравляю маццун ты смог опорочить наше время откровений  
(11:41) кислотно-розовые

_(11:41) вау  
(11:42) ты смог опорочить трусики_

(11:42) заткнисб

———

Когда они пришли, Такая чуть не забрался к Ханамаки на руки, взволнованно спрашивая об обещанном печенье. Макки, не разочаровав, поспешил достать полную коробку печенья, которую Такая радостно принял. После этого мальчик побежал к кухонному столу, чтобы попробовать одну шоколадную печенюшку, и довольно замычал, нахваливая кулинарный талант Ханамаки.

— Вот, — сказал Макки, передавая Маццуну вторую коробку. — Хотя в эти я вложил меньше любви.

— Я твой клиент, Ханамаки, как ты смеешь меня не уважать. Я хочу поговорить с твоим менеджером.

Прежде чем Макки успел недовольно возразить, у него зазвонил телефон, остановив их с Маццуном на полпути к Такае. Заметив имя на экране , Ханамаки сказал:

— Вообще-то, похоже ты все-таки сможешь поговорить с моим менеджером.

Посмотрев, кто звонит, Мацукава забрал у Ханамаки телефон и ответил:

— Алло? Я хотел бы подать жалобу на одного из ваших сотрудников.

На другом конце провода Ивайзуми вздохнул и проворчал что-то о том, что не привык слышать подобные заявления в ответ на телефонный звонок. Вмешавшись в разговор, Ханамаки спросил:

— Вы не хотите выслушать жалобу? Я не уволен?

— Вообще-то, я хочу это послушать.

Ханамаки выругался, когда Мацукава начал рассказывать Ивайзуми о своих оскорбленных чувствах.

— Знаешь, я думал, что ты воспитаешь своего сына с большей добротой. Особенно учитывая, что ты нанял его к себе на работу. Я разочарован, Ивайзуми.

Ханамаки оживился, когда его назвали сыном Ивайзуми, и спросил, звонит ли тот из-за Ойкавы.

— Да, из-за него. Он не перестает донимать меня по поводу вас двоих, поэтому мне нужно знать, как продвигается ваш план.

— С чего бы нам тебе верить? — задумчиво протянул Ханамаки, усаживаясь напротив Такаи. Мацукава сел рядом со своим братом, открывая свою собственную коробку с печеньем. Заметив это, Макки наклонился и взял у него две штучки, побуждая Маццуна напомнить ему о пиршестве, которое тот устроил прошлой ночью.

— Я не спрашиваю, в чем его суть, тупица. Мне просто нужно узнать, когда вы двое перестанете на этом зацикливаться и вернетесь к прежней жизни. Вы хотя бы решили, что будете делать?

— Ты сам все скоро узнаешь, Ива-чан.

— Не надо.

— Ладно, не буду. Но только потому что я занят. Кстати, передай Ойкаве, что я сказал кое-что не предназначенное для детских ушей.

Ивайзуми вздохнул. Перед тем как повесить трубку, он попросил Ханамаки по крайней мере сказать, когда они собираются претворять свой план в жизнь, и тот согласился. Вернув свое внимание к братьям Мацукава, Ханамаки мягко улыбнулся, когда Такая похвалил его выпечку.

— Ты должен открыть пекарню! Просто обязан! — приказал мальчик, на что Ханамаки очень серьезно кивнул и пообещал так и сделать. Зажав в одной руке печенюшку, Такая протянул ему свободную руку с оттопыренным мизинцем, который Ханамаки переплел со своим. Где-то в стороне фыркнул Мацукава.

— Иссей, ты нашел что-то смешное в нашей очень серьезной и очень важной клятве относительно моей будущей карьеры?

Покачав головой, Мацукава ответил:

— Конечно нет, Ханамаки. Я уважаю то, как ты собираешься содержать семью. Но кое-что и правда показалось мне довольно забавным. Смотрю сейчас на слабую хватку твоего мизинчика, и твои неудачи в армрестлинге внезапно начинают приобретать смысл.

При упоминании армрестлинга Ханамаки резко вздохнул, удивленный тем, что Мацукава решил нанести ему такой внезапный удар. Прежде чем он успел что-то возразить, Такая мягко потянул Макки за палец, возвращая его внимание к себе.

— Ты должен пообещать, что возьмешь меня на работу в свою пекарню! — добавил Такая, сжимая их сцепленные пальцы крепче и побуждая Ханамаки кивнуть.

— Людям, которые высмеивают меня за мои слабости, будет запрещено ходить в мою пекарню, а работать там — тем более.

Мацукава в притворном горе схватился за сердце, преувеличенно хмурясь, чтобы показать, как больно ему сделал отказ Ханамаки. Сдерживая смех, Такая наблюдал за выступлением своего брата, в то время как лицо Ханамаки не выдавало ни капли эмоций, пока, наконец, оба парня не начали одновременно хихикать.

— Тогда мне просто придется ходить в другие пекарни и закупаться у них, — с улыбкой ответил Мацукава, но что Ханамаки тихо ахнул. Подавшись вперед, Ханамаки закрыл Такае уши, и прошипел:

— Иссей, ну что ты за потаскушка! Мои чувства для тебя что — пустое место?

Накрыв руки Ханамаки своими, Мацукава прошептал в ответ:

— Давай не будет ссорится перед детьми, малыш, особенно когда скоро придут гости. Мы можем поговорить об этом в машине, ладно?

Прежде чем Ханамаки придумал ответ, их момент прервался стуком в дверь. Вместо того, чтобы продолжить взаимное поддразнивание, Ханамаки убрал руки от ушей Такаи и сказал, что это, наверно, пришли Акааши и Кенма. Мацукава и Ханамаки решили поприветствовать их и пригласить внутрь.

Пока Мацукава собирал все необходимое, Ханамаки отвел Акааши и Кенму в столовую. Такая робко представился, а потом забрал печенье и улизнуть в свою комнату. Перед тем, как Маццун младший ушел, Ханамаки пообещал поиграть с ним, как только они вернутся от Куроо, что вызывало у ребенка легкую улыбку и кивок.

Через несколько мгновений Мацукава настроил принтер и нашел картинку с цитатой, которую они собрались засунуть в воздушный шарик. Кенма согласился сфоткаться с Ханамаки и Мацукавой, хотя его лицо казалось не таким самодовольным, как у парней.

— Как нам уместить это, блестки и воздух в один воздушный шар? — спросил Акааши, беря обрезанные фотографию и цитату в руки. — А еще мне интересно, как вы собираетесь засунуть этот шар в шкаф.

— Давай утопать в проблемах по мере их поступления, Акааши.

(*) We'll burn that bridge when we get to it - \- смесь пословиц «I'll cross that bridge when I get to it» и «don't burn your bridges behind you»

Акааши несколько мгновений осмысливал ответ Ханамаки, тут же расшифровывая смесь пословиц, и после паузы ответил:

— Как обнадеживает.

———

Договорившись, что Такая погостит у своего друга, чтобы не оставаться дома одному, четверо парней направились к дому Куроо. Его мама тепло поприветствовала Кенму и тихо рассмеялась, когда выслушала причину, по которой они пришли, когда ее сына не было дома.

— Я рада, что вы хорошо проводите свои летние деньки, — сказала она с ленивой усмешкой, сильно напоминающей о Куроо. — Мне нравится ваш розыгрыш, хоть я и не в восторге от того, что мне придется все это убирать.

— Пожалуйста, проследите, чтобы Куроо сам все постирал и убрал, — попросил Ханамаки. — Это часть плана. Розыгрыш-наказание. В конце концов, он пытался разыграть нас первым.

Мама Куроо понимающе кивнула, прежде чем позволить мальчикам пройти в дом. Оказавшись в спальне жертвы, Мацукава с Ханамаки вытащили заранее подготовленные принадлежности. Растянув воздушный шар и мысленно прикинув размер шкафа, они туго скатали распечатанные картинки вместе и вставили их внутрь, а затем впихнули туда же красочную смесь блесток и накачали шарик воздухом. По мере того как оружие раздувалось все больше и больше, четверо подростков начинали напрягаться, боясь, что тот в любой момент лопнет. К счастью, шар смог принять необходимый размер, чтобы втиснуться между стенкой шкафа и одеждой, висящей внутри.

— Разве так блестки не прилипнут только к той одежде, которая висит рядом с шариком? — спросил Акааши, разглядывая шкаф. Мацукава с Ханамаки пожали плечами в ответ.

— Не станем врать, Акааши, — сказал Ханамаки, — это Такая все придумал. Мы никогда не заморачивались мыслями о том, как сработают законы физики, потому что в теории этот пранк гениален.

Кивнув, Мацукава добавил:

— Но, просто на всякий случай, мы сделаем еще кое-что.

Мацукава рассыпал остатки блесток по ближайшей одежде, заставив Ханамаки весело фыркнуть. Кенма с Акааши, хоть и довольные с виду, указали на то, что это разрушит главную цель пранка, на что другие парни ответили пожатием плеч.

— По крайней мере, мы можем смело сказать, что отомстили ему.

— Теперь мы свободны. Иначе мы с Макки зависли бы, пытаясь отомстить, и Куроо бы победил.

Прежде чем их разговор начал повторяться по кругу, Акааши вмешался и сказал, что теперь им стоит разойтись. Кивнув в знак согласия, Мацукава объявил, что Ханамаки всех их угостит в награду за сотрудничество.

— Я заплачу за каждого, у кого в фамилии нет «цу».

— Хорошо, но тогда ты скажешь нашему милому кассиру Цукишиме, что, если он захочет к нам присоединиться, то будет несправедливо дискриминирован.

———

**Групповой чат:** Куроо Отстой (5 человек)

 **I Say** изменил имя **Tacky Hero** на **Makkimore**.

(*) отсылка к американскому рэперу Macklemore

 **Makkimore:** умно

 **I Say:** спасиб  
**I Say:** может теперь ты меня чем-нибудь угостишь

 **Makkimore:** нет, но я могу купить тебе выпить

 **I Say:** это эвфемизм? ;)

 **Makkimore:** неужели ты неверно истолковал мою доброту как интерес, как будто у тебя был шанс отсосать мне? маццун - потаскушка! наглый казанова! знаеш если бы ты не сидел рядом со мной я бы ни за что НЕ ПОВЕРИЛ тебе сйчас

 **K Geez:** Какое отношение это имеет к тому, что он сейчас перед тобой?

 **Makkimore:** ну понимаеш акааши на какое то время я и правд ему не поверил  
**Makkimore:** а потом увидел его лицо

 **I Say:** жаль

 **Makkimore:** хватит со мной флиртовать

———

Когда Акааши с Кенмой ушли, Мацукава с Ханамаки немного побродили вокруг, пока не устроились на скамейке неподалеку.

— Как, по-твоему, он отреагирует? — спросил Мацукава, но прежде чем Ханамаки успел обдумать ответ, Мацукава, словно внезапно осознав, добавил: — Как думаешь, он сделает что-то в ответ?

— Мне кажется, что сначала он обидится, но потом просто смирится. Он будет слишком занят, скандаля со своими друзьями, которые слишком просто его подставили, — покачав головой, ответил Ханамаки.

Мацукава тихо рассмеялся и добавил, что им нужно будет добавить Куроо в групповой чат, когда шарик разорвется.

— Раз мы оставили там фотку с цитатой, я уверен, что он сразу же побежит плакаться Кенме о том, как тот его предал.

— Кстати, это был очень забавный штрих. Снимаю перед тобой шляпу. А цитата будет решительным ударом, особенно когда он увидит фотографию и поймет, что Кенма был в этом замешан.

С причудливым вздохом Ханамаки повторил цитату, которую они решили распечатать:

— _Вся штука в том, что предательство никогда не исходит от твоих врагов. Его совершают те, кому, как ты думал, можно доверять_ , — он фыркнул от смеха, представив, как Куроо читает эту цитату, смотря на свой шкаф, покрытый блестками. Обернувшись к Мацукаве, Ханамаки добавил: — Из нас получилась хорошая команда.

— Но мы с моими ребятами из Карасуно все равно лучше.

— Да как ты смеешь. Я из кожи вон лезу, чтобы завоевать твое сердце с помощью своих звездных подкатов и ненавязчивого флирта, а ты реагируешь так? Ладно. Но ты будешь до конца своей жизни жалеть о том, что потерял такого парня, как я.

— Если ты потеряешь меня, то потеряешь и Такаю тоже, а ты уже пообещал ему место в своей будущей пекарне. Или это была ложь, Макки? Ты что, лжец? Может я должен был прислушаться к урокам безопасности в интернете и проигнорировать твои сообщения, когда у меня еще был шанс, а не наивно развлекать тебя своими ответами… развлекать _тебя_ , бесчестного лжеца, в то время как я был и остаюсь обычным человеком, честно зарабатывающим себе на жизнь?

Прижав руку к груди, Ханамаки ответил одновременно серьезным и шутливым тоном:

— Может быть, я и сказал немало лжи в этой жизни, но я никогда не пытался намеренно обмануть ни тебя, ни твоего брата. Я был честен с ним, когда мы говорили о приеме на работу, и я всегда был честен с тобой, Маццун.

Скопировав движение Ханамаки, Мацукава мягко улыбнулся в ответ:

— Жаль, что я никогда не смогу полюбить того, кто не является лучшим армрестлером в нашей округе.

Сохранив свой тон и выражение лица невозмутимыми, Ханамаки ответил:

— Ах, мое бедное сердце.


	13. Chapter 13

Потратив на шутливые препирания еще несколько минут, они наконец решили вернуться в дом Мацукавы.

— Как думаешь, сколько времени потребуется Куроо, чтобы отыграться? — спросил Ханамаки, пролистывая в телефоне меню доставки еды. Такая сидел рядом с ним, с нетерпением ожидая обещанного фастфуда.

— Кенма сказал, что сегодня вечером они будут зависать вместе, так что скоро. Бери бургеры.

На какую-то долю секунды Ханамаки завис, думая, что это одно предложение и чуть не прищурился на Мацукаву, чтобы показать свое замешательство.

— Аа, — наконец сказал он, поняв, что Мацукава не имел в виду Куроо: — Такая, ты согласен на бургеры?

Тот кивнул, и, завершив поиски, Ханамаки решил выбрать свою любимую и самую надежную бургерную, полагая, что братья Мацукава доверятся его бургерному опыту.

— Что будем смотреть? — спросил Мацукава, когда Ханамаки на почту пришло подтверждение заказа. — Недавно я показал Такае [ «Космический Джем»](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/8169/) и ему очень зашло.

(*) похоже на «Кто подставил кролика Роджера», но с баскетболом и пришельцами

— Вообще-то, я никогда его не видел, — пожав плечами, признался Ханамаки. — Песню слышал, но фильм так и не посмотрел.

— Тогда ты готов познать просветление?

— Я всегда готов к тому, что ты перевернешь мой мир.

Подмигнув, Мацукава начал копаться в недавно просмотренных фильмах, пока не нашел нужный. Просмотр сопровождался тихими комментариями, навроде того, что Ханамаки не ожидал увидеть родную планету Мацукавы, когда на экране показали Гору Придурков.

Еду доставили где-то на середине фильма. Когда Мацукава ушел открывать дверь, у Ханамаки завибрировал телефон. Достав его из кармана, он увидел на экране входящие сообщения от Ойкавы.

**(4:01) Вы закончили со своей мстительной фигней?  
(4:01) Теперь-то ты пригласишь его куда-нибудь?**

(4:02) а ты собираешся признаться в своих больших гейских чувствах ивайзуми?  
(4:02) кст я ща занят смотрю киноху

**(4:02) Макки >:(**

(4:02) отпишись когда все сделаешь цмок-цмок

Ханамаки с Мацукавой заказали доставку, потому что не чувствовали себя сытыми даже несмотря на то, что уже ели с Акааши и Кенмой. Зарывшись в еду, они сняли фильм с паузы и продолжили просмотр.

Ближе к концу стало очевидно, что все трое не против продолжить валяться перед телевизором весь день, и Такая предложил посмотреть еще один фильм. Так как им нечем было заняться, кроме как сидеть в ожидании, когда Куроо попадет в их ловушку, Ханамаки с Мацукавой позволили Такае выбирать то, что ему хотелось.

— Ты плачешь? — спросил Мацукава, когда «Как приручить дракона» подошел к своей развязке, и Ханамаки хлюпнул носом в ответ.

— Это очень грустный фильм, Маццун, — тот только рассмеялся, и Ханамаки знал, что поступил бы так же, если бы сейчас перед ним рыдал Ойкава. От вида плачущего Макки Такая тоже начал тихо всхлипывать, побуждая Мацукаву раскрыть объятия и привлечь плачущих мальчиков ближе к себе. Такая с радостью бросился его обнимать, тогда как Ханамаки просто придвинулся ближе, чтобы Мацукава обнял его.

К тому времени, когда фильм закончился, слезы на глазах Ханамаки успели высохнуть, а Такая начал тихо посапывать рядом с Иссеем. Вместо того чтобы включить новый фильм, Мацукава осторожно взял брата на руки и отнес в его комнату. Ханамаки зашагал следом за ними.

После того, как Мацукава вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь, Ханамаки зевнул и прошептал:

— Вообще-то, вздремнуть — неплохая идея.

Уголок губ Мацукавы изогнулся в ленивой ухмылке.

— Все эти слезы утомили тебя, да, малыш?

— Милые прозвища? Ты такой решительный. Тогда как мне назвать тебя? Милый, дорогой, любовь моя? А может быть просто… мой?

— Я назвал тебя малышом. Типа, как оскорбление, — с невозмутимым выражением лица Ханамаки показал ему язык. — Во всяком случае, я почти уверен, что мы договаривались называть тебя Клубничкой.

— Ты запомнил это специально из-за меня, или у тебя просто хорошая память?

— Все это время я не мог выбросить тебя из головы, любовь моя. С тех самых пор, как на мартовские иды мы с тобой провели ночь вместе.

(*) мартовские иды в римском календаре — 15 марта, первый день нового года  
дата прочно связана с Цезарем: сначала он провел реформацию календарной системы, сместив новый год с мартовских ид на 1 января, а потом 15 марта 44 г. до н.э. его убили

Не прекращая разговор, они отошли от спальни Такаи подальше и собрали весь мусор, чтобы потом его выбросить.

— Ты про нашу реконструкцию убийства Цезаря? — вопросительно протянул Ханамаки.

Выбросив банки от газировки, Мацукава сказал:

— Нет, после.

— Аа. _Секс_.

Несмотря на попытку изобразить обиду на безразличный тон Ханамаки, Мацукава не смог сдержать улыбки. Вернувшись в гостиную, Мацукава открыл групповой чат, чтобы спросить о том, во сколько закончится смена Куроо. Решив проверить свои оповещения, Ханамаки одновременно обрадовался и удивился сообщению на экране.

**(4:10) Ладно, тогда как насчет сделки?**

(5:49) уточни?

**(5:50) Вы с Маццуном проясните свои отношения, и я поговорю с Ива-чаном.**

(5:50) слишком неопределенно. о чем именно ты собираешься с ним говорить?

**(5:51) Ты согласен или нет? >:/**

(5:51) напишу позже

**(5:51) Не забудь!**

Отложив телефон в сторону, Ханамаки заметил, что каким-то образом они успели устроиться на диване вместе.

— Посмотрим продолжение «Как приручить дракона», или ты снова расплачешься?

— Ты ведешь себя так, будто сам никогда не плакал над фильмами, — Ханамаки угрожающе помахал пальцем. — Я уверен, что все так делали. Он был очень трогательным.

— Это «да»?

— Это «нет», я заплачу и ты начнешь ржать надо мной, негодяй. Я не могу позволить, чтобы ты снова увидел меня в таком неприглядном состоянии.

Мацукава тихо хмыкнул.

— Я и так буду над тобой ржать. Вот победишь Ивайзуми в армрестлинге, и я прекращу это делать.

Поджав губы, Ханамаки молча уставился на Мацукаву.

— Спрячь коготки, Маццун, — наконец сказал он, прежде чем отвернуться от него и свернуться калачиком у края дивана. После небольшой паузы, Мацукава осторожно прижался к его боку, заставляя Ханамаки вжаться в угол сильнее.

— Да брось, мы ведь познакомились благодаря этой ерунде. Вполне естественно, что теперь я насмехаюсь над тобой из-за этого, — Мацукава придвинулся ближе, чтобы пихнуть Ханамаки в бок.

— Может быть, когда я одолею его, мы с тобой раззнакомимся, — ответил Ханамаки и попытался схватить Мацукаву за руку. Немного не успев, он промазал, и получил тычок с правой стороны.

— Ты нарочно проигрываешь, потому что не хочешь рисковать? Очень мило.

Теперь, сидя лицом к Мацукаве, Ханамаки удалось поймать его за руку. Но вместо того, чтобы вырвать ее из чужого захвата, Мацукава просто наклонился вперед, чтобы лечь на Макки.

Сокрушенно вздохнув, тот возразил:

— Я проигрываю, потому что ты даешь дерьмовые советы. Не думал об этом?

— Меня одновременно разочаровывает и расстраивает твоя степень контроля над своей жизнью, Макки. А к волейболу у тебя такое же отношение? Если да, я не представляю, как тяжело приходится твоей команде.

— Но они с пониманием отнеслись к нашему межкомандному роману. Ромео и Джульетта по сравнению с нами никто.

— Если они ничего не имеют против, нас нельзя сравнивать с Ромео и Джульеттой. Может, Наруто и Саске?

— И впрямь, может быть, Маццун, — Ханамаки прикусил язык, чтобы не сболтнуть, сколько раз целовались Наруто и Саске; отчасти из-за того, что ему не хотелось показаться супер-фанатом, но в основном боясь, куда такой разговор может привести. — Ты пытаешься отвлечь меня от своих бесчувственных слов упоминанием моих гейских кумиров? Ни стыда, ни совести.

Обхватив Ханамаки за талию одной рукой и слегка ее сжав, Мацукава боднул его и сказал:

— Прости, может мне поступить как Наруто и поверить в тебя?

— Ты никогда не сможешь стать им.

Сдавив его в объятьях покрепче, Мацукава сильнее прижался к его груди и, усмехнувшись, парировал:

— Но у тебя все равно от меня дух захватывает.

Ущипнув Мацукаву за щеку, Ханамаки выдохнул:

— Мудак.

———

Было около половины девятого, когда они наконец получили новости о Куроо. Мацукаве пришло изображение последствий их блестящей гранаты, сразу за которым последовал текст. Он прочитал сообщение вслух, и Ханамаки довольно рассмеялся, узнав о разочаровании Куроо по поводу участия Кенмы в заговоре.

Посмотрев видео с медленным приближением самодовольной ухмылки Ханамаки, Куроо спросил, чем они планируют заниматься теперь, когда они осуществили свою месть.

— Он хочет знать, кем мы планируем заняться? — спросил Ханамаки, вызвав у Мацукавы усмешку. — Я буду ходить поглазеть на него каждый день до тех пор, пока он не перестанет блестеть.

— То есть, ты собираешься вернуться к тому, что было летом, и каждый раз скупать в его магазине все закуски?

— Обязательно, но я еще и домой к нему иногда заходить буду. Он выглядит как человек, который знает толк в классическом фрольфе, и я хочу взять над ним верх на его собственной территории.

(*) фрольф — смесь фрисби и гольфа, там фрисби кидают в специальные надземные лунки, чем-то похожие на баскетбольные кольца  
(**) хотя в некоторых источниках говорится, что фрольф в переносном смысле значит «напиться/обкуриться»

Уголок рта Мацукавы приподнялся в улыбке, когда он назвал его омерзительным и подлым, но все равно решил передать эти слова Куроо. Пока Мацукава печатал, вниманием Ханамаки завладел Такая, показав ему рисунок, над которым он работал последние полчаса. Мацукава снова прочитал ответ Куроо вслух ( _«Куроо настаивает, что он чемпион по лягушачьему гольфу, Макки, но он польщен тем, что ты разглядел его талант»_ ) и Ханамаки рассмеялся, когда они с Такаей повесили рисунок на холодильник.

(*) тут кроется очень глубокий [мем](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=II5h3iwV7rk&ab_channel=Micolithe), который я не поняла

Тронутый портретом, на котором были изображены мама Такаи, Иссей и сам Ханамаки, он сфоткал его и отправил своей сестре с подписью: _лол теперь у меня новая семья покедова сушка_

Ответ пришел почти мгновенно: _под домашний арест посажу, ск!_

— Ты нравишься маме, — сказал Такая, стоя рядом с Ханамаки. — И мне тоже. Иссей очень счастлив, когда ты рядом. Это здорово.

Вкупе с требованием Ойкавы хотя бы попытаться завести с Мацукавой романтические отношения, эти слова оказали на него неожиданно сильное давление, заставляя Ханамаки прикусить нижнюю губу. Он задался вопросом, не самое ли сейчас подходящее время, чтобы просто пойти и сделать это. Однако легкое беспокойство никуда не делось, обволакивая эти мысли в попытке удержать эмоции в узде.

Прежде чем Ханамаки успел признаться, что эти чувства взаимны, он услышал голос Мацукавы из соседней комнаты:

— Куроо сказал, что мы можем зайти к нему завтра! Ну, потом он добавил «или еще когда-нибудь», но чем раньше, тем лучше, да?

— Тогда скинь его адрес! — ответил Ханамаки и улыбнулся Такае, жестом показывая, что им пора вернуться к его брату. Когда они зашли в комнату, Мацукава уставился на Ханамаки с ленцой во взгляде и сказал:

— Если хочешь, можешь остаться.

— Сейчас напишу Харуке, чтобы она принесла вещи.

Договорившись, что в будущем Макки окажет ответную услугу, Харука согласилась и пообещала принести сумку со сменной одеждой и зубной щеткой к Мацукавам. Она также добавила, что Ханамаки должен начать платить Госпоже Мацукаве за аренду, учитывая то, как часто он у них остается, но он не стал на это отвечать.

Тем, кто пошел встречать Харуку, оказался Мацукава, и она поприветствовала его со всей возможной теплотой и энтузиазмом. Пока Такая застенчиво прятался у него за спиной, Ханамаки прервал их веселую болтовню и забрал из рук сестры свой рюкзак.

— Все никак не можешь забыть нашу небольшую интрижку? Ничего личного, Такахиро, я просто влюблена в твоего парня.

— Он мой муж, Харука, и я буду очень благодарен, если ты перестанешь пытаться его у меня украсть. Ты просто завидуешь, что я вышел замуж раньше тебя, не так ли? Тебе не о чем волноваться, дорогая сестренка, я не стану строить из себя Оливию Беннет.

— Лидию Беннет, — довольным тоном поправил его Мацукава.

— Тебя забыл спросить, Дарси.

Услышав это, Харука усмехнулась, вспоминая все те комментарии, что делал ее брат, когда они вместе смотрели «Гордость и предубеждение». Уловив намерение его поддразнить, Ханамаки поспешил сменить тему разговора и поблагодарил ее за помощь. Даже потеряв возможность поострить, Харука продолжила улыбаться, смягчившись, стоило ей заметить Такаю.

— О! Привет! — сказала она, присев на корточки, чтобы быть на одной высоте с мальчиком. — Меня зовут Харука, я старшая сестра Такахиро! А ты Такая, верно? Приятно познакомиться!

— Ей просто завидно, что я был на вашем семейном портрете, а она нет, — театрально прошептал Ханамаки Мацукаве. — Держу пари, она пытается к нему подлизаться, чтобы он ее пририсовал.

Вместо того, чтобы возразить, Харука просто послала ему понимающую усмешку, каждый дюйм которой был таким же дерзким и самодовольным, как его комментарий. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы вызвать у Ханамаки странное подозрение, но потом его сестра встала и выпрямилась. Она попрощалась с братьями Мацукава и, подмигнув своему брату, ушла.

— Я твой Дарси, да? — закрыв входную дверь, спросил Мацукава. — Это отсылка к моей безупречной внешности или загадочной личности?

Проводив Такаю в гостиную, Ханамаки прошептал:

— Ах ты Дарсебина.

— Ох, мисс Элизабет. Именно ваш острый ум и интеллект заставили меня воспылать к вам любовью и восхищением.

— Боюсь, ваши потуги так же тщетны, как и вы, мистер Дарси, — язвительно заметил Ханамаки, — и я от них далеко не в восторге.

Губы Мацукавы изогнулись в ленивой улыбке, заставив бабочек в животе Ханамаки заволноваться, и, подмигнув, тот сказал:

— Но вы все равно выйдете за меня замуж.

Ханамаки чувствовал, что они начинают заходить за границы обычного флирта, но в то же время был уверен, что никто бы и не стал флиртовать в подобной манере. Раздраженный тем, что у него не получается сохранять самообладание под пристальным взглядом Мацукавы, Ханамаки встряхнул свой рюкзак и сказал, что отнесет его в комнату. Он унесся наверх, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, и Иссей присоединился к своему младшему брату.

Вспомнив, веселое подмигивание его сестры, Ханамаки быстро заглянул в сумку на случай, если она положила туда что-то позорное. Сначала он испытал облегчение, найдя обычную оранжевую майку и серые спортивки, но оно тут же прошло, когда он понял, что, кроме нижнего белья, на завтра у него совсем ничего нет. Вместо желаемой одежды на дне сумки лежал желтый стикер, на котором размашистым почерком было написано:

_Похоже тебе все-таки придется одолжить кое-что у Маццуна, раз твоя старшая сестра слишком уважает личные границы, чтобы рыться в твоих ящиках ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

Решив отложить проблему с одеждой до завтрашнего дня, Ханамаки вернулся к двум братьям, которые находились в разгаре какого-то спора.

— Хиро! — пропыхтел Такая, как только тот зашел в комнату. — Не разговаривай с ним, Иссей не прав!

— А в чем он не прав?

Скрестив руки на груди, Такая надул губы.

— Иссей сказал, что Гарри Поттер круче Хаула.

Ханамаки тут же перевел взгляд с Такаи на Мацукаву и процитировал:

— Ты не должен лгать, Иссей.

— Если судить по этой отсылке к Гарри Поттеру, ты на моей стороне, однако эта цитата опровергает данное суждение. Окончательный вердикт?

— У Гарри Поттера нет ходячего замка. Я согласен с Такаей.

Мацукава притворился обиженным на то, что Ханамаки не разделил его мнения. Ахнув, он сказал:

— Он победил Волан-де-Морта. А что сделал Хаул?

По правде говоря, Ханамаки встал на сторону Такаи просто шутки ради и немного ради того, чтобы добавить остроты их с Мацукавой соперничеству. Он давно не пересматривал «Ходячий замок Хаула» и почти не помнил основной сюжет, поэтому знал, что защищать честь Хаула вместо Такаи будет трудно. Подумав логически, он ответил:

— Волан-де-Морт убил Гарри Поттера. Тот принес себя в жертву, и только благодаря чистой случайности смог выжить и победить его.

— Хаул тоже в каком-то смысле умер.

Пробубнив Такае тихое извинение, Ханамаки решил воспользоваться своим главным козырем:

— Хаул был красавчиком.

— Какой порочный аргумент, — покачав головой, сказал Мацукава. — Но я могу признать поражение. Двое против одного, даже если один из вас имеет слабость к хорошо прорисованным персонажам.

Дав Ханамаки пять, Такая триумфально вскинув руки вверх, начав радостно ликовать. Уголки губ Макки поднялись в ленивой усмешке, и, явно издеваясь, он сказал:

— Говори что хочешь, Иссей, но это была очередная победа команды Така.

— И в награду за это вы ляжете спать пораньше, — заявил Мацукава, вызвав у Такаи возмущенный вздох и последовавший за этим скулеж.

— К чему вообще был этот спор? — спросил Ханамаки, но в ответ получил лишь пожатие плечами.

— Такая сказал, что хочет посмотреть что-то с волшебниками. Я предложил Гарри Поттера, и он сказал, что я ничего не смыслю в волшебниках, — задумчиво поджав губы, сказал Мацукава. — В любом случае, это не имеет значения. Мы сместили и Ходячий замок, и Гарри Поттера.

Услышав это, Такая обиженно захныкал и выпятил нижнюю губу. Ханамаки положил руку ему на макушку и успокаивающе погладил по волосам. В его голосе звучало веселье, когда он уточнил:

— Сместили?

Такая тут же прекратил дуться и перевел взгляд на Ханамаки, чтобы поделиться семейной проповедью.

— Мама говорит, что мы никогда на должны говорить, что «потеряли» что-то, потому что мы просто смещаем это. В конце концов оно обязательно к нам вернется.

— Твоя мама очень мудрая женщина.

Такая с энтузиазмом согласился, кивнув головой так энергично, что Ханамаки испугался, как бы она не оторвалась. Когда Мацукава настоял, что ему пора спать, а также добавил, что в это время они с Ханамаки поищут для него «Ходячий замок Хаула», Такая ушел в свою комнату, радостно пожелав парням спокойной ночи и попросив Ханамаки приготовить на завтрак блинчики.

Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Мацукава бросил на Ханамаки многозначительный взгляд, на который тот ответил невинной улыбкой.

Маццун развеселенно и совсем не сердито закатил глаза и сказал:

— Я же вижу, как тебе хочется надо мной посмеяться. Такаи здесь нет, так что вперед, жги.

— Чтобы я? Хотел над тобой посмеяться? Да никогда, — усмехнулся Ханамаки и, тихо захихикав, продолжил: — У тебя что, мозги сместились?

Хотя он и покачал головой, на губах Мацукавы появилась небольшая улыбка.

— Знаешь, ты тоже был в команде победителей. Поэтому должен лечь спать пораньше.

— Оо? Ты куда-то сместил свое терпение?

— Я еще и самообладание свое могу сместить.

— Не переживай, зато ты никогда не сместишь нашу дружбу.

— Мое сердце разобьется, если мне когда-нибудь придется тебя сместить.

Они захихикали, считая себя невероятно веселыми. Ханамаки задался вопросом, устроит ли такой странный флирт Ойкаву. Он решил отнести это в категорию своих самых странных, но, возможно, вполне романтичных попыток флирта.

С другой стороны, он совсем не считал тот разговор после ухода Харуки флиртом, и это притом, что тот включал в себя персонажей «Гордости и предубеждения», из которых один только мистер Дарси уже делал разговор потенциально кокетливым.

———

Найдя канал с марафоном передачи про охоту за призраками, Мацукава с Ханамаки вместе устроились на диване. Когда Зак завел свою команду в так называемый дом с привидениями, Ханамаки повалился на Мацукаву, изо всех сил стараясь держать глаза открытыми.

(*) скорее всего тут имеются ввиду Ghost Adventures

— Уже устал? — полным веселья голосом спросил Мацукава.

Повернув голову в сторону Мацукавы, Ханамаки проворчал:

— Мне страшно, Маццун. Мне нужно, чтобы ты обнял меня своими большими мускулистыми руками и сказал, что со мной все будет в порядке.

— Это ты сейчас так признал, что малюсенький?

— Иди нахуй.

По лицу Мацукавы расползлась сытая ухмылка, показывая как тот доволен своей шуткой и ответом Ханамаки. Выполнив саркастическую просьбу Макки, он обнял его за плечи и притянул ближе к себе. Ханамаки поглубже зарылся головой в шею Мацукавы, что-то бормоча. С нотками смеха в голосе Мацукава сказал Ханамаки, что понятия не имеет, что тот пытается ему сказать, заставив Ханамаки вздохнуть в ответ.

Слегка хохотнув, Мацукава ответил:

— Красноречиво.

— Видишь? Вот почему мне больше нравится Такая.

— Грубо, Макки, — ответил Мацукава, его голос был слишком глубоким, но все равно напомнил Ханамаки об Ойкаве. — Хотя я уверен, что ты врешь. Или ты целуешься с каждым парнем, с чьим братом хочешь подружиться?

Упоминание их поцелуев заставило сердце Ханамаки затрепетать.

— Конечно. Хотя уродливых я целую только один раз.

— А красавчиков дважды?

Поджав губы, Ханамаки мысленно взвесил все за и против, прежде чем решить заставить Ойкаву гордиться и пофлиртовать без стеба и отсылок к классической литературе. Встретившись взглядом с Мацукавой, он позволил своим губам изогнуться в усмешке и сказал:

— Я целую парней дважды, только когда хочу начать с ними встречаться.

Если бы не тепло в глазах Мацукавы, сердце Ханамаки остановилось бы прямо в ту же секунду. Но он отчего-то подозревал, что его чувства взаимны, раз Мацукава заговорил о поцелуях первым. В глазах Мацукавы отражалась те же чувства, которые, Ханамаки уверен, были в его собственных, и на месте так знакомой Ханамаки ухмылки сейчас сияла самая искренняя из всех улыбок, что ему доводилось видеть.

— А я уже начал думать, что ты просто неразборчив в своих связях, — даже его голос сочился нежностью. — Может быть, скрепим наш договор третьим поцелуем?

Ханамаки почувствовал как его затянуло в водоворот волнения, как оно начало проникать в его кости и заставило его улыбку расшириться до невозможных размеров. Не найдя остроумного ответа, он решил просто ответить: 

— Да.

Обхватив лицо Ханамаки ладонями, Мацукава рассмеялся и стиснул его щеки вместе, напоминая, что они не смогут поцеловаться, если тот продолжит улыбаться. Подчинившись, лицо Ханамаки приняло нейтральное выражение, только для того, чтобы улыбнуться снова, почувствовав прикосновение губ Мацукавы к своим. Он чувствовал, что Мацукава улыбается тоже.

———

_(1:02) кст я хочу свою худи обратно  
(1:03) я понимаю и очень ценю то, что мы теперь встречаемся, но у меня мало худи, и ты сбежал с моей любимой_

(1:08) слишком поздно я твой парень и кто-т из нас обязан стать худи-монстром  
(1:08) я худи-склад  
(1:09) сначала я украду все твои худи. потом футболки. затем все штаны ;) и в итоге заберу твое сердце

_(1:28) малыш ты уже нарушил порядок действий_

(1:30) это ложное обвинение и я могу заверить тебя что предельно предан своему воровскому кодексу  
(1:30) я не крал твое сердце  
(1:31) мб ты… сместил его

_(1:34) вау_  
_(1:35) должно быть ты посвящаешь много свободного времени совершенствованию своего чувства юмора_

(1:35) канеш

_(1:36) не удивительно что ты сместил все свои волейбольные матчи_

(1:36) бан  
(1:37) ты был намного романтичнее когда мы не были знакомы  
(1:37) говоришь что мы встречаемся, но продолжаешь меня оскорблять?

_(1:38) по крайней мере я не стал говорить о твоих успехах в армрестлинге  
(1:38) так я тебя поддерживаю_

(1:40) ты раздерживаешь меня

_(1:40) ты секси_

(1:40) ты гей

_(1:41) МЫ геи_

(1:42) верно подмечено

———

(10:51) здравствуй, прекрасный юноша  
(10:51) у тебя есть планы на это утро

_(10:53) у меня всегда найдется время для моего малыша_

(10:54) тогда найди еще немного для меня и ивайзуми с ойкавой

_(10:54) неужели сегодня я попрошу у них твоей руки?_

(10:59) да  
(10:59) встретимся у мака. будь секси

_(11:00) попробую_

(11:00) если наденешь шреколье которое я тебе вчера купил  
(11:01) у тебя все получится

_(11:01) а ты наденешь свое?_

(11:01) ох милый маццун  
(11:02) я не снимал его с того самого момента как купил

_(11:03) хорячо_

(11:03) чорячо

_(11:04) мне выходить?_

(11:04) д

———

_(5:08) как по-твоему, Ойкава думает, что мы его разыгрываем?_

(5:09) какое-то время он будет думать что это хитроумная ловушка  
(5:09) но его не за красивые глазки называют гениальным сеттером. в конце концов он додумается

_(5:10) как думаешь, может наши благоухающие чувства вдохновят его, и он пригласит Ивайзуми на свиданку?_

(5:12) наша любовь определенно побудит его к действиям  
(5:12) а если он продолжит упрямиться мы просто подкинем ему блестящую бомбу

_(5:15) да кто нас остановит-то в любом случае_

(5:16) ивайзуми  
(5:16) возможно

_(5:17) верно, я забыл, что ты не можешь его одолеть  
(5:18) даже с его крошечным ростом, твои детские ручонки не в силах его победить_

(5:20) ок мне понрав наезд на его рост  
(5:20) но не оч понрав враждебность к моим мускулистым ручищам

_(5:24) у меня есть спец расписание сорян  
(5:25) с 3 до 5 я издеваюсь над твоими недостатками, а потом мы секстимся в 9_

(5:29) ограничение секстинга работает до начала отношений маццун  
(5:30) друзья должны секститься в определенные промежутки времени. бойфренды, однако … . .

_(5:31) я сейчас фоткаю свой член_

(5:31) ням

_(5:32) ~~Прикрепленное изображение.~~  
(5:32) лол шучу я бы не стал осквернять день рождения Наруто_

(5:32) ой бля с др Наруто

_(5:32) Наруто если ты там  
(5:33) я бы бросил своего парня ради тебя_

(5:33) больно, но я могу тебя понять  
(5:33) кст, где ты прячешь свою нарутовскую повязку

_(5:34) Макки  
(5:34) милый, прекрасный Макки  
(5:35) ты украл мою худи. стащил футболку или две. я могу это простить. но даже думать не смей о том, чтобы забрать мою нарутовскую повязку_

(5:36) ~~Прикрепленное изображение.~~

_(5:36) не надо присылать мне грустного Саске, чтобы выразить свои чувства_

(5:37) ~~Прикрепленное изображение.~~  
(5:37) злустный саске

_(5:39) ~~Прикрепленное изображение.~~  
(5:39) злочливый Наруто _

(5:39) :')  
(5:40) ты задолбал

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П/А: честно говоря, из этого вышел всего лишь один большой шитпост, и мне очень жаль !! я параллельно пишу ориджиналы и все шутки которые я здесь использовала наверно оказались и в этих работах лол
> 
> в любом случае. думаю, теперь можно с уверенностью сказать, что я закончила с этой работой. надеюсь, вам понравилось! надеюсь, вы удовлетворены? мне очень жаль, если это не так. я прошла долгий путь с тех пор, как начала этот фик, и теперь мой стиль слишком отличается от прежнего, чтобы включить его в этот фик, ничего не изменив. может быть, когда-нибудь я все переделаю. в любом случае, спасибо за все прекрасные комментарии! сомневаюсь, что без них я добралась бы так далеко!
> 
> кроме того, я не стала писать в этом фике откровенные сцены, но просто знайте, что после своего первого раза 100% по крайней мере один из мацухан скажет: «вау... поверить не могу, что я только что сместил свою девственность»


End file.
